What would you Do? Izuo
by Piscean Stories
Summary: Shizuo was more than protective of his Son, Tsukishima. He had no intentions of letting Izaya getting involved with his small family. However, when Shizuo suddenly spills everything, and ask's the question, "What would you do?" Izaya is less than pleased with the shock and sympathy he actually feels for the blonde.. *Song inspired* (This is Izuo and if you squint, some Shizaya)
1. Moving Back Home

**A/N: Hello, Hello! So, this is my new Izuo fanfic! It will have slight hints of Shizaya, however not much. Mostly Izuo~ In this fanfic, Tsukishima, Shizuo's son, will be 3 years old. Roppi will appear in the story, however that will be later. This fanfic is inspired by a Rp I am doing with a friend, where Izaya is Tsukishima's adoptive Father. (It's super cute) And then I heard the song, "What would you do" by Cloud City, however I listened to the cover by Bastille, and pretty much balled my eyes out. So, if you haven't heard the song, then you won't get a lot of this fanfic, so I suggest you listen to it. And in this fanfic, Shizuo will serve as Tsuki's Mother, and some random OC will serve as Tsuki's father. Yes, Male!Preg did happen, but it's not included here, haha. Anyways, go listen to the song, then read this. You can see quite the resemblance. However, the fanfic won't exactly pertain to the song until chapter 3. But this will be an adorable fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it, and if you have any plot ideas, please send them in! I think I have a better idea of creating a plot, so I'm really excited for this one :) This one won't be as dark as my other one. It will be more family and otp fluff. ^^ Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

What would you do? *Izuo Fanfic*

Chapter 1:

Shizuo's POV

Shizuo would never admit it, but he honestly did hate how things were at the moment. Some would think he would by quite happy, knowing that he had Tsukishima, but they didn't know everything. Sighing, the blonde got up and made way to walk over to the curtains, opening them, allowing the bleak sunlight to seep into the room. He frowned. He already hated the day. He hadn't heard much on the existence of Izaya Orihara, his enemy. He had moved out of Ikebukuro after high school to hopefully start a fresh and newer life, someplace else. He kept in touch with Shinra and Celty of course, but that was on a minimum. Apparently, the damned flea hadn't asked much on his disappearance. He had moved back, late last night, and ever wondered if he could possibly catch a break now. Glancing around at all the still tightly packed boxes, he sighed. The apartment they had managed to get was rather- bad.. The wallpaper was torn in several places, wearing away with age. The windows were dirty, the sunlight barely able to peak through. The carpet was littered with stains from previous owners. But to say the least, it was all he could afford. Not having much luck with jobs, he didn't get much income; so therefore, he was limited with what he could afford for him and his son.

As Shizuo tried his best to tidy up the living room, a small set of feet padded across the floor, stopping in the door way. Looking up, Shizuo smiled at the smaller blonde that was his son; Tsukishima.

"Hey baby.. Did you sleep well?" Shizuo asked in a soft and gentle tone, walking over to the boy and picking him up. Tsukishima immediately laid his head down on his shoulder, yawning as he nodded in response. Smiling, Shizuo moved to sit down on the couch with his son, cradling him as he started yawning again, pretty much going back to sleep. Rubbing the toddler's back, Shizuo smiled and hummed lightly. There was no way in hell- that Shizuo was gonna let Izaya anywhere near his son. Izaya was dangerous and evil. He would destroy the only thing Shizuo was still holding onto. Sighing softly, Shizuo rubbed the younger's back, allowing him to lull off to sleep again, smiling when he heard the even breathing of Tsukishima. Carefully getting up, Shizuo moved to walk back to Tsuki's room, laying him back down in his bed, smiling faintly as he laid a stuffed animal next to the toddler, tucking the blanket over him comfortably. Deciding that he was set, he moved to walk back out into the living room, sitting back down on the couch, sighing softly. He really did need a better job... Pulling out his phone, he dialed Shinra, knowing that he could watch Tsukishima while he went out and hunted for a new job. He could only hope that he could get some sort of job- that would pay him well and get a better place for him and Tsukishima… Smiling when the doctor answered the phone, Shizuo had high hopes.

"Hello?" Shinra's chirpy voice came.

"Hey… Could you watch Tsukishima for me while I go out Job Hunting?" Shizuo responded quietly. He could hear an excited gasp on the other end.

"Yes, of course! I will most certainly watch that adorable little peanut for you!" Shinra gushed. Shizuo huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright… Thanks. I'll be over shortly to drop him off before I go out to look," Shizuo informed.

"No, rush, of course not with the job, but could you possibly bring Tsukishima over?!" Shinra asked hurriedly. Shizuo sighed, only to chuckle when he heard a yelp on the other end. _Celty must have punched him again._

"Right. Uhm- yeah… I can possibly bring him over sooner. We'll see," He chuckled lightly. On the other end, he could hear Shinra squeal with excitement.

"Yay! Thanks Shizuo!" Shinra beamed.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem," Shizuo smiled. "Be over shortly," And with that, Shizuo hung up. Letting out an exhausted sigh, Shizuo got up and made way to walk into Tsuki's room, getting his bag together, knowing he would be staying overnight. As Shizuo began packing things, including diapers, pajamas, a few of Tsuki's toys, food, juice, and milk, he looked up to see the little blonde stirring in his sleep, signaling that he was due to be awoken any moment. Smiling, he moved and walked over to the boy, scooping him up into his arms, cradling him gently as he began waking up.

"Come on Tsu-Chan, Were going to Shinra's," Shizuo smiled faintly, seeing as how the little blonde seemed to be more awake now. "Well than, sleepy head, are you ready to go see Shinra?" Shizuo asked with a smile, seeing as how the toddler beamed an adorable smile. Chuckling, Shizuo kissed the toddler's cheek, proud to still have his son, and to call him his. He wouldn't ever dream of leaving Tsuki behind with his birth father. Shizuo's husband was in jail currently, making Shizuo frown at the thought. He never did love him and his Tsuki… He only wanted them for money. With these thoughts, Shizuo felt his eyes sting. He promised himself he would never bring _him_ up again, mentally. But, here he was, getting emotional over it. Sighing, Shizuo carried Tsukishima on his hip, walking out of the apartment and locking it behind him, not that there was much to remember in there.

As Shizuo walked down the rather busy streets of Ikebukuro, he found himself holding onto Tsukishima more tightly- as if he was worried of someone trying to get out at him and his son. Only one person would. Izaya Orihara. But from the looks of it, the flea didn't seem to be anywhere nearby, making him sigh in relief. It didn't mean that there were other predators lurking in the streets. Picking up his pace, he quickly made it to Shinra's, place, knocking on the door lightly. From the other side of the wooden door, Shizuo could hear excited squealing- and then a yelp. Rolling his eyes, Shizuo smiled when Shinra opened the door, grinning.

"Ohh! Look at him Celty! Why can't we have on-!" Shinra was cut off by a sudden punch to his shoulder. "Ow!.. Anyways! Hi Baby! Hi Shizuo!" Shinra grinned. Shizuo smiled faintly, walking himself in uninvited. "So, If you want, you can just drop him off and be on with your merry way!" Shinra gushed. Shizuo whipped around to glare at the underground doctor.

"If you think I'm just going to dump my son on you without going over some rules, then, you're fucking crazy Shinra," Shizuo deadpanned, holding Tsukishima closer to his body. Shinra chuckled nervously, turning to look at Celty, who was typing a message.

[Shizuo is right, Shinra. You know how strict Shizuo is when it comes to Tsukishima.]

Shizuo huffed and nodded, looking to the dullahan.

"Yes, Thank you Celty.." Shizuo huffed. Looking back at the blonde toddler that was looking around, pacifier in his mouth, Shizuo smiled. "Alright Baby, I want you to be good for Auntie Celty," Shizuo smiled, seeing as how the toddler responded with a grin. Smiling, Shizuo kissed his cheek happily, giving his son a good hug before handing him over to Celty. As Shizuo did so, the toddler made a small sound of disapproval, looking to Shizuo, confused. Sighing, Shizuo walked over to his baby, caressing his cheek, looking into the toddler's eyes. "It'll be okay baby.. I promise. Celty and Shinra will never let anything happen to you, I promise Tsukishima," Shizuo murmured, kissing his forehead.

"M-moma.." Tsuki's quiet voice came, making Shizuo's eyes water, a proud smile stretching across his lips.

"I know baby.. You'll be okay, I promise," Shizuo murmured, leaning up to kiss Tsuki's forehead again, tears streaking down his own cheeks as he pulled away. Once he looked back up at Celty, he could see that she was empathizing with him, her plumes of black smoke whirling around his son protectively. Shinra, however, looked like he was going to die- both of feels and fluff. Shizuo didn't understand it, really. Wiping away his own tears, Shizuo looked back at his baby, then back to Shinra and Celty.

"Okay, now some rules I have for my Son. Tsukishima eats lunch at noon, Dinner at eight. After he eats dinner, give him a warm bath and change him into warm clothes for the night. If he's still fussy before bed time, then make him a warm bottle. And if that doesn't calm him down, then walk around with him and rock him back and forth. That should put him to sleep right away. If he lays down before hand, make sure it's super early before bed time or else you'll be up all night with him-" Shizuo was abruptly cut off by Shinra, who looked rather amused.

"Shizuo, we know how to take care of a baby, I assure you," Shinra tried coaxing. Shizuo frowned, not trusting where the doctor was coming from. Celty suddenly showed her PDA to them both, mostly Shizuo.

[Shinra, every baby is different- and Shizuo, calm down. We know that you're genuinely concerned about leaving your baby behind for one night, but trust me, we'll take good care of him. I'll even spoil him on my own time. But I promise you, Tsukishima will be alright with us, Okay?]

After reading Celty's message, Shizuo felt a bit more relaxed, however he was still a bit worried.

"Okay.. I trust you guys, to take care of my Son.. So please, take good care of him.." Shizuo murmured. Shinra and Celty both smiled, nodding at the bartender.

"Of course Shizuo! Anything for a good friend! Now, get out there and go find yourself a job!" Shinra encouraged. Shizuo smiled and nodded, leaning to give Tsukishima one last kiss good bye.

"Right.. Bye. I'll be back tomorrow to get him," Shizuo murmured with a small smile.

"Good luck Shizuo!" Shinra beamed, Celty waving, making it seem like Tsukishima was too. Smiling, Shizuo waved at them both and left, trying to ignore the ache he suddenly felt- leaving his child behind. _It's only for one night..´_ Shizuo tried to keep himself calm as he went out for the search of a job. He hoped some place was hiring. He really did need the money for him and Tsukishima. As he walked back out into the bustling city, he glanced around, trying to figure out where to start.

"Shizu-Chan? Long time no see~" A sickening familiar voice sang. He knew what was happening and he hated it. He felt the blood rush through his veins, joined with adrenaline. _Kill kill kill…_

"YOU DAMN FLEA! GET OUT!" Shizuo suddenly screeched, reaching for the nearest sign, ripping it straight out of the ground like it was a blade of grass. Whipping around, Shizuo saw that familiar smirk and auburn eyes staring right at him.

"Shizu-Chan, that isn't very nice of you. The sign didn't do anything," Izaya cackled. Growling, Shizuo launched himself at the raven, following him as he suddenly made a turn to run.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN FLEA!" Shizuo screamed. Izaya Orihara. His worst enemy. Izaya never left him alone. Always found a reason to stir him from his peace. And he would never get anywhere near his son. "GET THE HELL OUT OF IKEBUKURO!" He screeched again, hot on the informant's heels.

"Ne, Shizu-Chan, I missed you so much, I just had to stop by~" Izaya sang, twirling around as he ran. Growling, Shizuo launched the sign at the raven, seeing as he just barely missed getting hit.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Shizuo shouted, eyes locked on the black and fur trimmed jacket.

"You gotta catch me first Shizu-Chan!" Izaya grinned madly, easily dodging the hurling signs and trashcans. As Shizuo nearly got the raven, he suddenly disappeared, making the ex-bartender skid to a stop, clenching a sign tightly in his grip. Suddenly, he heard a voice from above. "Ne, Shizu-Chan!" Izaya grinned, waving his hands from the roof of the building he was standing on. "I really did miss you're protozoan brain! We need to play more often, Ne?" Izaya shouted. Shizuo growled, glaring at the raven.

"If I get my hands on you, you're dead!" Shizuo threatened. Izaya tsked, knowing it was probably a lie, but oh, if he knew just how Shizuo was now..

"Okay Shizu-Chan, I'll see you tomorrow!" Izaya grinned. Growling, Shizuo didn't bother catching up to him, knowing the flea was off to run back to his petty home. Sighing, Shizuo dropped the sign at his feet, the pedestrians giving him frightened looks. Suddenly, he felt himself grow dizzy, his eyes watering in sudden realization. He couldn't let Tsukishima see him like this.. Not like this.. Not when he's a.. A monster.. He then vowed to himself, that he would for sure kill Izaya the next time he saw him.. He couldn't let him provoke him like this in front of his Son..

* * *

 **A/N: So, kind of a cliff hanger? :) I really love Tsukishima omf. He's so freaking adorable. And him, being Shizuo's son, is so fucking adorable omfg. But, I hope this one was alright. More of background and a filler. Izaya did make a short appearance in this one. He will be more in the next chapter, and the third one. I hope the last part of this wasn't too sped up. It wasn't as good compared to the rest of the chapter, but it'll do, haha. Chapter 2 should be out tomorrow. Tell me what you think of this fanfic so far down below! :)**

 **~ Kishou-Chan**


	2. Babysitters Shinra and Celty

**A/N: Heyo! So sorry for the late update, but I've had a few cases of writers block, but I have gotten around it, and that is where this chapter has came from! Sorry if it isn't too exciting, but it has a little bit of a twist to it ;) I hope this will make up for the sudden gap, but I will surely work on the next chapter! :) Tell me what you think at the end of this chapter! ^^**

Chapter 2:

Shinra's POV

Shinra glanced down at the toddler in Celty's arms with a smile. He looked just like Shizuo. He wondered if Shizuo was going to have any more kids. Probably not. Shinra smiled when he saw the little blonde look up at him, smiling.

"Hey there Tsu-Chan!" Shinra smiled. Tsuki looked up at him and grinned, Celty bouncing him a little.

"M-moma!" Tsuki suddenly whined. Shinra frowned, shaking his head.

"No, Tsu-Chan, Moma isn't here right now," Shinra tried coaxing. The toddler's eyes started watering. Celty looked like she was about to either scold, or slap Shinra. Celty then suddenly typed something, showing it to him.

[Shinra! Don't tell him that! He'll get upset and sad!]

Celty huffed, moving to take the toddler to the couch. Shrugging, Shinra followed, determined to make the little blonde happy again. He didn't want him to be sad. Shizuo would kill him for sure. Sitting next to the dullahan, Shinra looked at him, smiling.

"Shina! H-hungry!" Tsuki whined. Chuckling, Shinra nodded, looking to Celty who looked like she was laughing. Shinra then got up and made way for the kitchen, Celty following.

"Hmm.. What to make for the baby.." Shinra thought out loud. Celty mused with the baby himself, fawning over his cuteness. Shinra then decided on giving the little blonde some of his cheese puffs Shizuo had packed. Pulling out the bag of cheese puffs from Tsuki's bag, he handed it to him, grinning when the blonde lit up.

"Tank you!" Tsuki grinned, already tearing into the bag of cheese puffs. Shinra chuckled. Shizuo really was lucky. After awhile, Celty had put on cartoons for him, musing over the blonde's excitement in the cartoon. As Shinra leaned his head on Celty's shoulder, he almost chuckled when Celty stiffened up a bit.

"Mm.. Celty?" Shinra murmured. Celty's shoulders turned as if she was looking at him.

"Do you ever think we could possibly have a family of our own some day?.." Shinra spoke in a serious and quiet tone, letting her know that he wasn't joking. She didn't respond for a few moments until she pulled out her PDA, typing out a response.

[Actually.. I have.. I'm just not sure how to go about it.. Knowing my baby would never hear my voice, or see my eyes..]

Shinra stiffened up. He didn't like it when Celty thought about something, but got sad about it. Smiling, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

"Nonsense~ None of that should hold you, _us_ , back from having a baby.." He murmured quietly in response. Small plumes of heart shaped smoke whirled around her. She quickly typed out a response.

[That's so sweet of you Shinra! Maybe one day we can?]

Shinra almost wanted to squeal of joy. Instead, he grinned and nodded, pulling the dullahan close. Throughout the rest of the morning, the couple cuddled lovingly… Until Shinra thought it was a good idea to pick a fight with Tsuki…

"Well I'm telling you, that you have to pick up your toys so we can go for a walk!" Shinra huffed, currently arguing with the 3 year old.

"Shina, Shina, listen, listen! I don' wanna wal' so I pla'!" Tsuki remarked, trying to be reasonable with what knowledge he had.

"And I'm telling you that you have to go on a walk with us. I can't leave you here by yourself," Shinra countered. The little blonde shook his head and stomped his feet, clearly getting agitated.

"Shina, Shina, listen, listen-" Tsuki tried reasoning again.

"No, Tsukishima, you listen to me-" Now it was Shinra's turn to be interrupted.

"Shina, Shina, Honey, Honey, listen! I get my toys' out so I pla'!" Tsuki rasped. Shinra rolled his eyes, clearly getting bothered by the unreasonable, trying to be reasonable, 3 year old.

"If you don't pick up your toys now, I'll put them away for the day!" Shinra threatened. Tsuki then stared at him with big, watery, puppy eyes. Shinra nearly felt guilty for going _that_ far, but he _had_ to stand his ground. Tsuki then began sniffling, hanging his head a bit as he began crying. "No, no, no! Tsuki- Don't cry! You can get them back after the walk!" Shinra ushered, clearly guilty for making him cry. Celty hurried over, scooping up the crying toddler, while managing to type something out.

[Seriously?! Why would you say _that_ to him! Shizuo will kill you if he finds out!]

Shinra rocked back and forth from foot to foot, feeling ever so guilty.

"I know, I know! Get him to stop crying so we can go for a walk!" Shinra rambled. If Celty could, she'd roll her eyes at him for making such a statement. Shinra then suddenly realized what he had said, making him facepalm. "Right.. Let me see him.." Shinra huffed, taking the toddler in his arms. Tsuki's cries had calmed down a bit.

"T-toys?.." Tsuki whined. Shinra smiled faintly.

"Yes. You can have your toys after the walk, Okay?" Shinra smiled faintly as the toddler nodded, wiping his eyes. Tsuki really was a cry baby. Smiling when the blonde finally stopped crying, Celty had come back over to take Tsuki, helping him get his shoes and jacket on. Once that was done, they both got ready themselves, rather excited, though nervous, to take the little blonde on a walk with them. As Celty carried Tsuki out of the building, Shinra followed, making sure to keep a good eye out just in case.

As they stepped out into the bleak sunlight, all three of them flinched a little at how bright it was. Shinra chuckled, seeing as how Tsuki laid his head down on Celty's shoulder. Coming to stand next to Celty, he looked about, wondering where to take the little toddler. Celty then pulled out her PDA, typing a message.

[Perhaps we should take him to the park?]

Shinra nodded with a smile, looking at the little toddler.

"You wanna go to the park little guy?" Shinra asked, smiling. Tsukishima's eyes then lit up as he nodded.

"Park, Park, Park!" Tsuki babbled excitedly. Shinra chuckled, looking back to the headless rider.

"Alright then, it's settled," Shinra smiled. Celty nodded, adjusting Tsuki on her hip as they made way for the park. As they walked down the street, Tsuki would occasionally gawk at street vendors and passers, curious as to what the world had to offer. Shinra would chuckle at the blonde's actions, seeing as how it was quite amusing. Celty would give a hint of happiness to; bouncing the 3 year old and making him laugh and giggle. It really was adorable, how those two got along. Shinra wouldn't give it up for the world. He wondered how Shizuo's job hunting was going, and if he had found a suitable job yet. He wondered if Shizuo was gonna find another partner to share his little family with, or if he was even going to move on from his current affair. Probably not, but it would be a nice change. As they arrived at the park, Celty walked over to the bench, letting Tsuki down so that he could stretch his legs. He looked around excitedly, and curiously, wondering what everything was and who was who. Chuckling, Shinra watched with amusement, watching as the little blonde gawked over a few pigeons.

Suddenly, Shinra's blood ran cold, a very unexpected person showing up.

"My, What a situation to stumble upon; Shinra, who's little human is that?~" Izaya's sly voice carried through the wind. Celty suddenly sprang up, rushing over to the toddler and scooping him up into her arms protectively, keeping the distance between her and the informant.

"That's none of your business!" Shinra huffed, trying to play it cool. It wouldn't take an idiot to figure out who's child that was. Unless you really didn't follow the latest. The raven smirked, shaking his head lightly.

"Shinra, you know, it's not nice to keep secrets from your best friend! And besides, you know I'll figure it out eventually~" Izaya chuckled, sitting down on the bench. Celty stiffened up a bit, trying to keep the blonde's identity a minimal sight for his sake. She knew Shizuo wouldn't approve in any way if Izaya found out he had a son. He would probably kill both her and Shinra.

"Whatever. He's my little cousin.." Shinra muttered, trying his best to lie, trying to keep Tsuki's true identity as secretive as possible.

"Oh? Well he looks an awful a lot like Shizu-Chan~ Is it possible that the Monster has a little spawn now too?~" Izaya cackled. Shinra stiffened, struggling to hold back from defending both Tsuki and Shizuo. "What's his name then?" Izaya asked again, looking to the doctor then back to the headless rider.

"Uh.. His name is Delic.." Shinra stumbled, hoping it was buyable. Izaya snorted.

"Liar. Whatever, I'll find out soon enough. By the way, have you two seen the protozoan anywhere? I'm bored and in the mood to play.." Izaya huffed. The underground doctor shook his head, hoping the raven would leave Shizuo alone.

"Nope! Haven't seen him lately!" Shinra told, hoping Izaya would leave them alone. The broker smirked, twirling around.

"Hm, Well, since he doesn't seem to be in the area, I might as well make this sudden encounter quite amusing. Mind if I hold him~?" Izaya asked, tilting his head to the side, his auburn eyes glinting with a bit of curiosity. Shinra and Celty both stiffened. Tsukishima eyed him suspiciously, feeling a bit unsure of him as he turned to hide his face into her shoulder. Shinra frowned, looking to Tsukishima then back to Izaya.

"Why do you wanna hold him? He doesn't seem quite fond of you from the looks of it.." Shinra mumbled, keeping his frown on Izaya.

"Well, he is a little cutie, if I do say so myself~" Izaya sighed, pretending to be fawning over him. Shinra's frown deepened.

"Tch. Whatever. You can try holding him, but I doubt he'll let you.." Shinra muttered. Izaya grinned, waltzing over to Celty, plumes of black smoke circling around the toddler protectively.

"Now, now Celty. You know I wouldn't hurt a little human~ After all, I do love each and every one of them~" Izaya grinned. If Celty could, she'd roll her eyes at him. Glancing down at Tsukishima, she shifted him so that Izaya could take him into his arms. Izaya smiled at him, adjusting him so that he was placed properly on the side of his hip. Tsuki stared back at him, his red eyes staring at him, a glint of fear in them.

"You're such a cutie, Delic~" Izaya sighed, smiling. Shinra and Celty grew stiff, watching Izaya interact with the toddler. Then, out of the ordinary, Tsukishima began crying, his face scrunching up in discomfort and fear. Izaya's expression changed instantly into one of shock. It was odd to see the great Izaya Orihara in shock, and even slight worry. Tsukishima's cries turned worse as Izaya tried soothing him, however Celty took control, rushing over and taking the toddler from the informant who stared at her dumbfounded. "I didn't hurt him, Did I?.." Izaya asked, feeling a bit guilty. Shinra rolled his eyes, taking the toddler from Celty as he tried calming him down.

"No.. He's just shy and he doesn't know you, that's all. He probably got scared," Shinra assured, rubbing Tsukishima's back. Izaya thought it over, frowning slightly.

"Hm.. Alright then. I'll be seeing you round' I gotta go find Shizu-Chan~" Izaya suddenly grinned, waving and turning to skip off in the opposite direction. Shinra sighed, looking back at Celty, frowning. Tsukishima had stopped crying once the informant was gone. Shinra looked down at Tsukishima, wiping his stray tears.

"You okay, Baby? He's scary isn't he?" Shinra smiled faintly, rubbing the toddler's back. Tsukishima nodded faintly, wiping his eyes.

"M-moma.. I w-want moma.." Tsukishima whined, his eyes watering again.

"Shh.. Moma will be back soon, Okay? He had to go find a job so that he can have money for you both," Shinra reassured the toddler. Tsukishima nodding sadly as he laid his head back down on his shoulder. Just then, Celty showed a rather concerning message to him.

[Shizuo is gonna kill us if he finds out that Izaya Orihara held his son..]

"Let's hope Shizuo doesn't find out that Izaya paid a visit.. He would destroy us, and the city while trying to kill Izaya.." Shinra murmured, holding Tsukishima close as he yawned, laying his head down on his shoulder. The dullahan nodded, pulling out her PDA to type something.

[That's not what I'm really concerned about..]

"What do you mean?.." Shinra questioned, not really liking that statement she gave him.

[I mean, I'm concerned about Izaya finding out and messing up Shizuo's life for him _again_.. He has Tsukishima now, so god knows what Izaya could do to Shizuo if he finds out that he has a son..]

Shinra nodded, looking off into the direction the raven went.

"Hopefully not.. I don't even want to think of what Izaya could do to Shizuo.. Celty.. We need to protect Shizuo and Tsukishima the best we can from Izaya.." Shinra declared, looking at the dullahan as she nodded, typing something again.

[Yes.. Tsukishima is the last thing Shizuo is holding onto. If something happens to Tsukishima, who knows how Shizuo could react. And I don't want to find out either..]

Shinra nodded, stiffening when Tsukishima started fussing. Looking down at the toddler, he bounced him slightly.

"What's wrong little guy? Are you hungry?" Shinra asked. Tsukishima nodded, clutching at his stomach. Chuckling, the doctor nodded, looking to the dullahan. "Well, looks like we better hurry back," Shinra chuckled. Celty nodded, joining Shinra at his side as they began making way back for the apartment. As they reached the apartment, they were surprised to see that Tsukishima had fallen asleep. Smiling faintly, the couple entered the apartment, Shinra walking over to the couch to lay the little blonde down on the couch for a nap, hoping Shizuo wouldn't mind him having one. As they allowed him to sleep, Shinra looked up at Celty, still a bit concerned about the new problem at hand.

"Celty.. What if Izaya finds out.. Then what?" Shinra asked quietly. Celty looked over at him, pulling out her PDA to type something.

[We try our best to keep Izaya away from Shizuo and Tsukishima..]

"We both know that isn't possible.." Shinra murmured, frowning.

[True, but for now, that's all we can hope for..]

 **A/N: Ooh, So looks like there's a rising concern among Shinra and Celty! Hm.. I wonder how Izaya would handle the news, and such. But! We'll find out in later chapters! :) So, tell me what ya think and if you have any thoughts and ideas on upcoming chapters!**

 ***Kishou***


	3. An awkward situation

**A/N: Hey there! I finished this chapter last night, but my internet went out so I couldn't post it. Also! To clear up any confusion, Chapter 2, Took place a day after Shizuo dropped off Tsukishima. And then this Chapter will take place later on in the evening. So ya! Also, WARNING: This chapter has a bit of angst in it, as you can somewhat see what Shizuo's past life was like. And Hyochai is gonna be an OC and Shizuo's current husband. He show's up later on in the fanfic as things progress, but ya! And I also warn you of adorable Moma and Baby fluff at the end of this chapter cx**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Izaya's POV

After the raven had skipped off away from Shinra and Celty and Delic, his thoughts seemed to be in a mindless scatter. Since when did Shinra's cousins ever visit, and did he even have other family nearby besides his dad? Izaya was perplexed and rather suspicious about the entire situation, but he just couldn't place what was wrong about it. He knew that Shinra couldn't even be possibly related to the toddler, seeing as there was no good sense of resemblance. But something that did strike a nerve in him was how much the little toddler looked like Shizuo. Never in his time, would he think that the protozoan would have a possible look alike. But- was it possible that the two were related somehow? That thought made his adrenaline rush. What fun it would be to have not one, but _two_ monsters to play with! Izaya chuckled to himself at the thought.

The city was busy as always. Color gangs loomed from the alleyways, a few of them slipping into the sea of the population to fulfill another dirty deed. The city was always exciting to him, but it almost seemed as if things were going to get even more exciting. Or so he hoped they would. Although the city served a great purpose and source of entertainment, he still needed a little something more. Of course, nothing could stay the same forever, but at this point, he was a bit impatient. His thoughts suddenly flickered to another matter. Delic's behavior and reaction to seeing him. It was quite peculiar, seeing as how other toddlers hadn't really reacted to him that way. But the fact that Delic seemed upset and scared, bothered him a little. He wondered if he was just shy, or if he really was scared and bothered. Maybe both. But something also pestered him. Shinra and Celty's behavior. Of course they would be tense with him around a little human, but of someone so close, it almost seemed logical, but extremely unreasonable. Normally, someone would be quite glad to show off another family member to a friend, but they seemed more like they'd rather keep him away, then closer. He wondered if Shizuo knew about this to, and if he had any thoughts or theories due to this. He doubt Shizuo would, or even tell him for the matter. But whatever the reason for their behavior, he would find out.

Shizuo's POV

Shizuo didn't know what to think as he set out looking for a job. He didn't know where to start, where to look, what he wanted to do, or if it would even be enough for him and Tsukishima. Knowing that Shizuo would rather give up a meal for his son, it didn't really matter to him, but because he had Tsukishima with him, everything mattered. He wanted his son to be happy, and he wanted him to grow up happily. That's the most Shizuo could honestly do for his son. He didn't want Tsukishima to have the same childhood as him. That would destroy him. As he rounded the corner, he glanced around suspiciously. A lot had changed since he had left the area before. He didn't know what had changed, if anything at all. The encounter with Izaya yesterday set him on edge a bit. He didn't know if Izaya was still as bad, or worse. And he didn't want to find out. If Izaya ever came as close as touching, or talking to his son, Shizuo would kill him for sure. He'd make sure that Izaya wouldn't be able to walk again, let alone breathe properly. Tsukishima didn't need any more stress in his life. He knew that his baby missed his dad. Shizuo did too, but Hyochai wouldn't be out of jail for a long time. His husband had committed too many crimes, all ranging from theft, to drugs. And although Tsukishima and him both missed him, they couldn't have that in their lives. Shizuo was still trying to move on, but it almost seemed impossible, knowing the one he loved, probably didn't even care about them both. Shizuo had to stop walking, people pushing past him as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about Hyochai, knowing it only made him more upset and stressed. Shizuo blinked once, the familiar wetness trailing down his cheeks. He sniffed, wiping his eyes as he continued walking again, hoping to find some sort of job.

As Shizuo rounded another corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. There, starring back at him, rather surprised, was the one and only Izaya Orihara. Shizuo didn't know how to react at first, seeing as how he was just upset a moment ago. Suddenly, his blood began rushing with the familiar hate, his vision clouding red.

"Shizu-Chan! I didn't expect to see you!" Izaya greeted cheerfully, grinning as he waved at the other.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo growled, barely hesitating to run after the informant as he sprinted in the opposite direction. Shizuo hated this so much. Soon, he wouldn't have the time for these chases, barely having it now. He needed a job, and Izaya was just ruining everything for him. He couldn't let him know though. And he couldn't let Tsukishima see him like this. Growling, Shizuo followed, hot on the informant's heels like a hunting dog chasing a rabbit. He wouldn't let him get away without one injury.

"Shizu-Chan! I missed you yesterday! I was hoping to find you so we could play!" Izaya grinned, waving back at him as he looked back at him. Shizuo growled, grabbing a trash can and hurling it at the informant as he easily dodged it. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to throw things?!" Izaya chuckled as he turned the corner.

"IZAYA GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Shizuo screamed, picking up his pace as he neared the other. Izaya let out a howl of cackles as he smirked, suddenly jumping over a fence, Shizuo following in suit- however, Izaya hadn't thought it out clearly, suddenly finding himself cornered. Shizuo slowed, panting as he glared at the raven. Izaya turned around, smiling as he looked at the other, hands tucked comfortably in his pockets.

"Out of breath? I thought monsters like you didn't do that, considering how much you like attacking people and things," Izaya chuckled. Shizuo stiffened, struggling to hold back from the urge of killing him right then and there. He didn't need to go to jail, so he kept himself grounded, glaring at the other.

"Shut the fuck up!" Shizuo snapped, stepping closer.

"Shizu-Chan, what is it with you and your foul words? Hm, maybe because you dropped out of highschool, so you failed to learn proper communication?" Izaya chuckled. Shizuo closed his eyes, struggling to keep himself calmed. _Do not act out for Tsukishima's sake.. Do not do it.._

"SHUT UP!" Shizuo screamed, leaping forward to grab at the other, and somehow, managing to do it. Izaya gasped in mild shock, moving to look up at the other, a glint of worry in his eyes. Shizuo growled, glaring right into the auburn eyes, making sure every word that was about to be spoken, held the meaning he wanted to give it. "Shut the fuck up, and leave me the fuck alone! You have no fucking right to mess up my life once, and I'm sure as hell not letting you do it again!" Shizuo growled, his grip tightening on Izaya's jacket. "I don't have the fucking patience let alone _time_ to deal with some immature fuck who can't get his own life together, because he's too fucking busy messing with people who are!" Shizuo growled harshly, nearly satisfied with glint of shock in the informant's eyes. "Leave me the fuck alone so I can actually live a fucking life before I die, god dammit!" Shizuo growled, Izaya's eyes seeming to shadow with sudden emotion. Growling, Shizuo harshly pushed the other against the chain link fence behind them. Trembling with rage, and a faint sadness, Shizuo turned and trudged out of the alleyway, head hanging low as he tried to continue on. He didn't want this to be happening to him and his son, but of course, it was. He ever wondered if him and Tsukishima would be able to make it out of this mess alive.

"Shizu-Chan!" Izaya's voice suddenly called out, making Shizuo stop. "You're no fun to play with when you're all serious and sad!" Izaya yelled out again, a faint chuckle lining his words. "Next time we play, try to cheer up a little! It's a lot more fun that way!" Izaya added. Shizuo growled, glancing back faintly.

"Next time, I'm not even going to play with your immature ass, because chances are, you won't be alive by the end of it.. Fucking flea, leave me alone.." Shizuo growled lowly before proceeding to mix into the streets of people. He sighed as he carried on, trying to calm down so that he was somewhat presentable for a hopeful job offering. As he continued back into the business section of the city, a faint, but familiar voice caught his attention.

"Shizuo?!" a masculine voice called out. Turning around, Shizuo was rather surprised to see Tom Tanaka walking over. "It's been a while, huh?" Tom coolly supplied, shaking his hand in greeting. Smiling faintly, Shizuo nodded.

"Yea.. I moved out of the area after I dropped out.." Shizuo murmured. Tom nodded, not wanting to press much further on his past.

"Anyways, I was actually hoping to talk to about something," Tom murmured, walking beside Shizuo as they went. Shizuo glanced up at him.

"About what?" Shizuo asked.

"I heard that you're looking for a job, and I think with your strength, I have a job offering that could qualify with that strength of yours," Tom smiled, stopping to look at him. Shizuo looked up at him, hopeful and surprised.

"Really?" Shizuo smiled, "What kind of job?"

"Well, you don't know this, but I'm a debt collector, and loan shark, and well, I do have to collect the debts, and maybe you could be my bodyguard, and scare them into paying up?" Tom suggested with a faint shrug and lazy smile. Shizuo thought it over, considering everything before nodding, shaking in agreement.

"When do I start?" Shizuo asked.

"Hm, Give ya a few days of freedom before starting, so probably Thursday?" Tom suggested. Shizuo nodded with a smile. Today was Tuesday, so Shizuo had enough time to work things over with Celty and Shinra about the matter.

"Sounds good Tom, I'll see ya then~" Shizuo waved him off with a smile. Tom waved back, grinning.

"See you then Shizuo!" Tom waved, disappearing into the crowd. Shizuo smiled to himself, feeling accomplished, for the most part. As Shizuo set off back towards Shinra and Celty's house, he felt somewhat bothered. The fight with Izaya wasn't like normal. He nearly told him everything, but he couldn't get rid of the glint in the other's eyes. The shock he saw in his auburn eyes made him a little bothered, but relieved, thinking the message got across to the other. He wondered how Shinra and Celty handled Tsukishima while he was away. He hoped he wasn't too much of a problem. As he thought more about his son, he couldn't help but smile. Tsukishima was his, and only his. Tsukishima was the only thing he really did love. He wouldn't let the little toddler go from him anytime soon, and if Tsukishima ever did manage to disappear from his sight, Shizuo would search the ends of the earth for him. As Shizuo reached the apartment, he smiled, knocking on the door. Hearing a sudden whine, which became a wail from the other side, Shizuo smiled faintly, his heart swelling, wanting to hold his toddler. No sooner than he had heard Tsukishima's cries, Celty answered the door, quickly typing a message.

[Hi Shizuo! Shinra took one of Tsuki's toys away because he knew you were coming, so Tsuki is being a bit of a grump about putting his things away.]

Chuckling, Shizuo nodded, walking in after Celty allowed him in. No second had he stepped in, he heard Tsukishima's high pitched squeak followed by the pattering of him running for him.

"M-moma!" Tsukishima squeaked, running towards him, already starting to cry. Smiling brightly, Shizuo wasted no time in scooping him up into his arms, hugging him tightly and happily. Kissing the toddler's cheek, he hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much Tsukishima.." Shizuo sighed happily, hugging him tightly and happily. Tsukishima was still crying as he hiccupped, cuddling into his shoulder as he sniffled. Smiling, Shizuo rubbed his back soothingly, trying to calm him down. "Shh.. You're okay baby, we're gonna go home now," Shizuo murmured into his son's ear quietly. Tsukishima sniffed, calming down as he looked up at him happily, Shizuo wiping the tears that were still rolling down his cheeks. Looking at Shinra and Celty, he smiled at them both. "Thank you so much for watching him for me.." Shizuo sighed happily. Shinra grinned.

"No problem! We had a lot of fun, and hardly any trouble!" Shinra smiled. Shizuo smiled as he looked at his baby, smiling as he kissed his cheek again.

"Good, Has he eaten today?" Shizuo asked. Shinra nodded.

"Yup! He just finished eating about an hour ago~" Shinra smiled. Shizuo smiled and nodded.

"Good," Shizuo then looked to Celty as she typed out a message.

[We'd love to babysit him again anytime you need us to!]

Shizuo grinned and nodded, cuddling his baby.

"Alright then, I'll keep that in mind," Shizuo replied quietly. Looking back to Tsukishima, he smiled, hugging his son once again. Shinra had walked over and given him his bag, smiling. "Alright then, Thank you Celty and Shinra, I really appreciate it~" Shizuo smiled as he set off for the door. The couple nodded, waving goodbye to him as he set off down the hall. Looking at Tsukishima, Shizuo smiled softly. "Did you miss me Tsu-Chan?" Shizuo asked happily. Tsukishima nodded happily, giggling happily.

"Yeah! I m-missed moma s-so much!" Tsukishima giggled. Chuckling, Shizuo smiled and kissed his cheek again, making way for their own apartment.

"Let's get you home Baby so we can spend more time together, Hm?" Shizuo suggested with a smile. Tsukishima giggled and nodded, cuddling into his shoulder.

"I love you moma!" Tsukishima smiled. Smiling back, Shizuo kissed his head happily.

"I love you too Tsu-Chan~"

* * *

 **A/N: Tsu-Chan is precious cinnamon roll tbh. He's so precious haha I did some research on 3 year old's and their behavior, and to say the least, It's gonna be a cute and funny story haha. But! Tell me what ya think about this chapter! I will start working on Chapter 4, and hopefully have it done by tonight, and probably posted tonight too. But if not tonight, then tomorrow. See ya in the next chapter! ^^**

~Kishou-Chan


	4. Desperate

**A/N: Hello! Another chapter update! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! It means a lot to me! Btw, It's been brought to my attention that one of my readers wanted to request something for my other book, "Big Book of Izuo Oneshots!" And now that I think about it, please feel free to send me requests! I'd really appreciate it! And even though I'm working on this book, I will be able to post for the other ones because I have a schedule for this book now. I will post a chapter every day on** ** _this_** **fanfic until the end (Unless something comes up) so it'll be smooth updating! And with that, it allows for me to work on other things too! So once I post a chapter, I can work on other things!  
** ** _Now! About this chapter, there are some triggering, semi-lime/lemon, and depression mentioned in this chapter! (Yus, poor Shizu-Chan gets sad, but Izaya will fix that later cx) But! Just a warning, if you aren't comfortable reading that, then please skip this chapter. This chapter is more of a filler to pertain to the song that goes along with this fanfic! (BTW GO LISTEN TO IT IF YOU HAVEN'T CX) Also, adorable Moma and Baby fluff again in this chapter cx But! Please read with caution if those things bother you! I don't want to upset my readers in anyway, but I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter nonetheless! :)_**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Shizuo's POV

Shizuo smiled as his toddler babbled on and on about what he had done at Shinra and Celty's house, making him chuckle occasionally. Shizuo was carrying Tsukishima on his hip, not quite trusting the toddler at his side just in case someone tried to take him.

"And then, me and Auntie Celty pla' plush!" Tsukishima giggled, throwing himself into a fit of giggles. Shizuo couldn't help but laugh at his toddler's silliness. He truly was precious. As they neared the run down apartment once more, Shizuo frowned, the thought of needing money coming back to him. He sighed as thoughts filled his mind and what he could do in the meantime for more money. His mind traveled in different directions and possibilities, but only one of them seemed valid, no matter how crucial it could be. He sighed, hugging his toddler close as he continued babbling, letting himself smile and forgetting his troubling thoughts. As Shizuo unlocked the door, he sat Tsukishima down, letting him run into the apartment, giggling. Shizuo smiled as his toddler immediately ran for his toy box in the living room, making sure to grab every single one and scatter it across the floor. Shizuo sighed as he walked into the kitchen, moving to start making something for dinner. Seeing as how he only had instant mashed potatoes and peas, he frowned, but pulled them out anyways, preparing the small dinner for his son.

He knew he wouldn't eat himself, rather having more food for Tsukishima. He couldn't care less about his health, but Tsukishima was more important and still growing, so he deserved to have it more than him. As Shizuo continued preparing things, he chuckled when he heard Tsukishima squeal with delight in the living room, tossing around his toys and playing with them. Peeking around the corner, he saw the little blonde giggling as he pushed around his car with a stuffed animal sitting in it. Rolling his eyes, a smile on his face, he moved to finish preparing dinner. Once the food was finished, he walked back into the dining room, setting Tsukishima's food down on the table. He then looked over at his toddler, seeing as how he was still busy playing.

"Tsukishima," Shizuo started, smiling as Tsuki looked up with a smile. "Come ere' it's dinner time," Shizuo added. Tsukishima smiled and got up, running over to Shizuo happily.

"Food!" Tsukishima yipped. Shizuo smiled, and scooped up the toddler, setting him down in is high chair. Tsukishima smiled and looked at the plate grinning, however when he caught sight of the peas, he scrunched up in disgust. "What's dat?" Tsuki asked skeptically, poking at them.

"They're peas. They're good for you~" Shizuo smiled faintly, sitting down next to him and scooping up some of them, holding the spoon near Tsukishima's mouth. Tsukishima frowned and shook his head, whining faintly as he leaned back. Shizuo frowned and sighed.

"Nasty.." Tsukishima whined, Shizuo sighing.

"But they're good for you and it's all we have at the moment, Tsukishima.. I don't want you to go to bed on an empty stomach, so please try them, For me?" Shizuo tried reasoning with the toddler, seeing as he slowly came around and eventually nodded with a small smile.

"Kay'.." Tsukishima murmured, opening his mouth. Shizuo smiled, placing the spoon the toddler's mouth, and pulling it out, Tsukishima chewing the peas. At first, Tsukishima was quite disgusted, only to smile in delight.

"Kay, are they good?" Shizuo asked with smile. Tsukishima grinned and nodded, opening his mouth expectantly again. "Want me to feed you? I thought you wanted to feed yourself?" Shizuo asked, chuckling lightly. Tsukishima giggled and covered his face with his hands shyly, peeking up at Shizuo. Shizuo laughed and smiled. "Alright, just this one time, Okay?" Shizuo murmured. Tsukishima smiled and nodded, opening his mouth again. It wasn't long before Tsukishima had pushed Shizuo away and began digging into his food on his own, chowing down on it. Shizuo smiled and let the toddler eat, however he almost felt upset. He knew Tsukishima was hungry, and that only made him more upset. He hated how he couldn't feed Tsukishima on a daily basis, and give him what he needed. He felt guilty and like a failure. He only wanted to be the best mother out there, but he just seemed to be running in a mindless haze of failure. Shizuo was back on the couch by the time Tsukishima finished, eyes glazed over as his thoughts wandered aimlessly inside of his head. Tsukishima wasn't stupid. He knew how Shizuo felt and how distressed he was. Whining, Tsukishima crawled out of his high chair and pattered over to Shizuo, trying to crawl into his lap.

It took Shizuo a minute to figure out that it was Tsukishima crawling into his lap. He smiled sadly and scooped him up into his arms, sighing as Tsukishima curled up against his chest.

"Moma.. Why you sad?.." Tsukishima asked quietly and worriedly. Shizuo couldn't stop the tears that dripped down his cheeks.

"I'm trying to do all I can Tsukishima.. I'm so sorry.." Shizuo whispered, hugging his toddler tightly as his shoulders began shaking. Tsukishima whined and hugged him tightly.

"It kay' moma! I still wuv you!" Tsukishima whined, hugging him tightly. Shizuo smiled despite the tears that continued to flow down his cheeks.

"I love you too Tsukishima.. Forever and always, baby, forever and always.." Shizuo whispered as he kissed the top of his head, his tears easing as he started to collect himself. Tsukishima smiled and giggled, crawling out of his lap and pattered over to the shelf, pulling out a coloring book and some crayons before pattering back over to Shizuo, setting the book and crayons down on the coffee table.

"Color with me!" Tsukishima smiled up at him. Shizuo chuckled and nodded, moving to sit on the floor with Tsukishima. Tsukishima smiled and sat in his lap, flipping the coloring book, which was full of animals, to a page with a Mother Cat and a Baby kitten. Shizuo smiled at the page that Tsukishima picked out. "You can be the moma kitty, and I'm the baby kitty!" Tsukishima giggled. Shizuo laughed and smiled, hugging his baby as he nodded.

"Yes, you're the baby and I'm the mother," Shizuo agreed with a chuckle. "Which one do you want me to color, Tsu-Chan?" Shizuo asked. Tsukishima thought it over, smiling.

"You color baby kitty and I color moma kitty!" the toddler beamed. Shizuo smiled and nodded, picking out colors to color the kitten, wondering what colors best suited Tsukishima. "I'll color moma kitty lello', and white!" Tsukishima giggled. Shizuo smiled and cuddled his toddler, thinking of the colors for Tsukishima.

"I'll color baby orange and yellow," Shizuo smiled. Tsukishima grinned and nodded, cuddling into him. Soon, it wasn't long before the two were happily coloring the picture, nearly finished with it. Checking the time, Shizuo saw that it was 8 o' clock pm. He smiled as Tsukishima continued coloring, nearly done. Just as they had finished, Shizuo went to go move Tsukishima, however he noticed that the toddler had fallen asleep. Chuckling lightly, Shizuo carefully got up, cradling the toddler in his arms as he carried him into his room, laying him down on his bigger bed. Once the toddler was tucked into the blankets warmly, Shizuo sighed and walked back out into the living room, cleaning up Tsukishima's toys and their coloring mess. As Shizuo cleaned up, his thought's shifted to ones about the current money situation. He did more money, and he only knew of one other way. He didn't want to do it, but he knew he had no other choice, unless he waited for his first paycheck, but he didn't know how long that would take and he really did need the money. Sighing lightly, Shizuo glanced back at the time. 9: 56 pm. Shaking his head lightly, he moved and grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes, walking out and closing the door softly behind him.

The night time breeze was colder than usual, making him frown. Fall would be coming soon, making it harder to gain money from the streets, but he didn't care. He just needed enough for now until he could get a better job. As Shizuo walked down the street to the more busy intersection, people still walking about in the night, he cringed at the site of a club up ahead, men and women standing at the door expectantly. Gulping back his guilt and anxiety, he approached the club, looking at the other's lined up. Soon enough, a man who looked a couple years older walked over, smirking down at him.

"My, what a cutie. What ya' doing out here by yourself?" The man spoke, his arms looping around Shizuo's waist from behind. Shizuo shivered, trying to ignore the guilt he felt. He's never been this desperate for money, but he knew he needed it for Tsukishima. The man chuckled in his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "I'll pay you double what I normally offer if you let me fuck you.." The man purred huskily into Shizuo's ear as his hands gripped his ass. He flinched and whined suddenly, trembling under his grip. It felt like his skin was on fire. It didn't feel right. He felt like he was betraying Tsukishima and Hyochai, and he hated it.

"H-how m-much do y-you offer?.." Shizuo asked in a quiet pant, his words stuttering.

"Typically $25 if they're worth it.. But you seem twice as much~" The man chuckled in his ear, his lips suddenly attaching to Shizuo's neck, making him moan out suddenly in pleasure. Shizuo was ashamed with himself for making such noises with a stranger.

"O-okay.. I'll l-let you.." Shizuo whispered back quietly, their silhouettes casted against the concrete from the streetlights. The man chuckled, pulling away as he grabbed Shizuo's hand, pulling him into the alleyway. It wasn't long before Shizuo was pushed up against the brick wall of the club, the man stripping him down enough to explore him relentlessly. Shizuo whined as the man continued thrusting into him, feeling ashamed and worthless, as to stoop this low. As the man had released in him, Shizuo panted as he dressed himself again, feeling twice as guilty and worthless. The man had kept his offer, giving him $50, slipping in another $25 for being so kind. Shizuo thanked him and limped into the street lights again, trembling in guilt and shock. Had he really just done that? He didn't know what he was doing anymore, but what he had just done, was by far the worse. Shizuo felt his eyes water as he neared his apartment. However, as soon as he opened the door, Tsukishima's pain filled screams and cries hit his ears, making him bolt for the bedroom. Swinging open the door and turning on the light, Tsukishima flinched, curled up as he held his stomach tightly, crying in pain. Shizuo wasted no time in rushing over, moving to pull the blonde into his arms as he continued crying.

"Shh.. Shh.. Baby it's okay, it's okay.." Shizuo cooed, rocking Tsukishima as he continued crying. "What's wrong?.." Shizuo asked quietly. Tsukishima continued sobbing as his hands gripped his stomach painfully.

"H-hurts!" Tsukishima cried. Shizuo paled. If his stomach was bothering him that much, then Tsukishima was much worse than Shizuo had thought. Feeling his own eyes water again, Shizuo hugged him tightly, trying to calm the toddler down as he continued sobbing in pain.

"Shh, I know baby.. I know it hurts.. I'm so sorry.." Shizuo whispered as he held him closer, Tsukishima starting to calm down a bit. "Do you want some milk?.." Shizuo asked. Sniffling, Tsukishima nodded as he clung onto Shizuo tightly, trembling. Shizuo caressed his head, his hand rubbing soothing circles on his back as he calmed down. Holding him as he got up, Shizuo walked into the kitchen, humming quietly to keep the toddler calmed down. As Shizuo prepared Tsukishima some milk in one of his sippy cups, Shizuo sighed, feeling even guiltier for even leaving. After Shizuo finished preparing his milk, he handed it to the toddler and shifted him so that he could cradle him as he drank. Tsukishima whined as his eyes fluttered close again, sipping on the milk as he drifted off to sleep once again. Making sure Tsukishima was fully asleep, he tucked him back into the bed, caressing his cheek for a moment as he stared down at the sleeping toddler.

"I'm so sorry Tsukishima.. I'm trying so hard to be the best mother ever for you.. But it's hard when we don't have your dad with us.. We'll be okay baby.. We'll be okay.." Shizuo whispered to his sleeping son, hands moving back blonde bangs from the toddler's eyes. Shizuo felt his own eyes water as he continued doing so. His toddler looked so peaceful as he slept, and it only made Shizuo's heart ache. As Shizuo continued gazing at his sleeping toddler, tears dripped down his cheeks, unable to convey his troublesome emotions. Wiping his eyes for a moment, Shizuo got up and trailed into the bathroom, sniffling as he leaned on the sink, lost in his thoughts. Shizuo looked up, looking at his reflection with disgust and anger. His tears began picking up as he continued staring at his reflection, only to punch the mirror, cracking it. Shizuo then broke down into sobs, his emotions over taking his mental state of depression. Shizuo trembled as he sobbed, his body failing to hold himself up as he collapsed to the floor, sobbing brokenly. Soon, Shizuo fumbled blindly in his sadness for his number one weapon. He swore to himself he wouldn't use it with Tsukishima under the same roof, but he couldn't take it anymore. Pulling the razor from its hidden spot, he yanked up his sleeve, already swiping the blade across his skin, sobbing as he continued doing so. It didn't really hurt, but he was hurting more on the inside from the stress and heartache. He watched as beads up blood grew in size, joining to create several red lines against his skin. He sniffed as he threw the blade back into its hidden cabinet, watching the blood drip down his arm and wrist, a few droplets splattering against the bathroom floor tiles. He couldn't take it anymore, but he refused to leave. He couldn't leave Tsukishima behind in this world, and he wouldn't think twice about even doing so.

Managing to gain his composure once more, Shizuo sniffed as he got up, cleaning up the droplets of blood from the floor, and the streaks of crimson from his wrist. Once he was all cleaned up, he limped back into his bedroom, crawling onto the bed, wrapping an arm around his sleeping toddler. As Shizuo calmed himself down for the most part, he stared out into the dim room, his vision blurred from remaining tears, and before he even knew it, his bleak vision turned to black as he finally succumbed to sleep, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

 **A/N: So? How was it? owo;; The lime/lemon scene was small because it really wasn't important, but more or less to show what Shizuo was resulting to for money, and if you haven't guessed it, basically prostitution because he desperately needs the money, however he doesn't stay like this for long. Probably until Chapter 10, (Once Izaya becomes more involved) but it won't be written like so every chapter until then. Btw, this fanfic will have lemons in it, and it will be more descriptive then that little scene, so don't worry about it being crappy cx And like I mentioned above, Shizuo doesn't stay like this for a long time. It's more of just a temporary set up until Izaya crawls into the picture! Btw, if you're confused as to why Tsukishima was screaming and crying in pain because of his stomach, it's because he's practically starving despite Shizuo giving up his own dinner for him. So ya! This chapter was more angsty but it helps leading up to the main event which will occur in the next chapter. So, if you haven't listened to the song yet, you need to for tomorrow's chapter in order to really get how this is all gonna turn out! It's a really good song and you will be quite surprised with how emotional this fanfic is going to get with that song alone cx So, Chapter 5, will be a mix of angst and slight fluff. Mostly angst. But, despite the really long author's notes, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :) Chapter 5 will be out tomorrow and I recommend you listen to that song before hand! :) See ya guys in tomorrow's chapter! ^-^**

 **~Kishou-Chan**


	5. Finding Out

**A/N: Hiya! Sorry for the late update, but I got it done! I was a little busy and feeling a little lazy, but I stayed true to my word and got it done! NOW, If you still haven't listened to the song yet, then do so before, or while reading this chapter! This Chapter includes lyrics that are from the song that inspired me to write this fanfic. The conversation between Shizuo and Izaya, that is in** ** _Italics,_** **are the song lyrics! I pretty much modified them slightly to fit the story better and more fluently. So! Just for a little reminder, the song is called** ** _What Would you Do? Cover by Bastille._** **It's a really good song and if you listen to it, then I prepare you for an onslaught of emotions haha. But, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Not gonna lie, but I had a little trouble at first because I really wasn't sure on how to start it and make it long enough, but I figured it out and the chapter came out to be just over 2,500 words, so yay! haha, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I've sneaked in a little bit of Jealous!Izaya ;) So, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Izaya's POV

Izaya sighed, staring wistfully at his secretary who decided to leave right in the middle of working. Oh well. Izaya would just cut her paycheck instead. As Izaya got up, walking over to the large bay window that over looked his city, he sighed. Something was definitely stirring in the city of Ikebukuro, but what was it.. And he knew, that he had to get involved with it somehow. Seeing Shinra and Celty with Shinra's supposed Cousin, was a completely suspicious situation. Shinra never showed family around, unless it was his dad. He's seen him quite a few times, but never anyone else. The thing he couldn't wrap his mind around, was how much Delic looked like Shizuo. He wondered if the Blonde actually did have any ties to the younger blonde. How old was he anyways? Izaya could guess between 2 and 5, but he was completely sure. He did know that he was really young, and quite vulnerable, so if worse came to worse, Izaya would make that his new pawn. But- He wasn't that cruel, only if it came to that, that is. As Izaya stepped away from his window, he waltzed into his kitchen, opening the refrigerator, pulling out left over ootoro. He grinned wickedly at the container of Fish, pulling out a piece and dropping it in his mouth, humming with delight. Taking the rest back to his desk, he thought about doing a little research on the so called Delic child, if any were to be found. Heading back to his desk with a new found motivation, he plopped down in his chair, fingers tapping away at his keyboard as he searched vigorously for any information.

Coming up empty handed, Izaya frowned. Nothing. Shinra was definitely lying, but who else could it possibly be? He'd thought about checking on Shizuo to see if it was possibly his offspring, but that didn't seem right at all. He highly doubted Shizuo had any kids, let alone another lover. Frowning, Izaya suddenly felt a boil of discomfort and uneasiness. _Shizu-Chan with another Human?.. Disgusting!_ Izaya scowled, hating that idea. Shizuo would never be a human, and never was he allowed to be with one, or reproduce with one. Those were the rules Izaya set for the monster, whether he knew or not. Shizuo was kept away from society and ruled out by indifference. Although Izaya did have some emotions, he still didn't like the idea of Shizuo possibly being infatuated with another person that wasn't him. Suddenly freezing up on the spot, Izaya growled and sighed to himself. He knew there wasn't any possibility that he could be possibly jealous of the blonde, but he suddenly found himself in that exact situation. Shaking his head in disappoint, Izaya turned off his computer and got up, heading for the door, grabbing his jacket and tugging it on. Walking out, he locked his door behind him, heading out into the bustling city, planning on giving Ikebukuro a visit.

As Izaya finally reached his destination, having taken the subway that was a little slower than usual, Izaya stepped out, glancing around eagerly. As Izaya made it to the surface streets, he watched as his beloved humans mingled with one another, desperate to get to and fro. Chuckling, Izaya skipped off towards the popular intersection near the park, hoping to catch Shizuo out and about. As Izaya neared the park, he suddenly stopped, catching sight of the blonde in the distance. However- when he looked a little closer, Shizuo wasn't alone. He was carrying Delic. The little blonde he had saw with Shinra and Celty. Frowning, Izaya got a little closer, hoping to observe a bit. It wasn't possible that Shizuo had a kid. It couldn't be. Debunking the fact that Shizuo did have a kid, he went to the theory that he was babysitting for Shinra and Celty. Nodding, he ruled that out as more valid and likely. As Izaya followed, he watched the blonde walk into the food market, smiling at the younger blonde in his arms. Izaya scowled, the scene disgusting him. Izaya sighed, not wanting to blow his cover, moving to perch himself on top of a neighboring building. He wondered what Shizuo was buying and why. It wasn't long before the two blondes exited the store, a few bags in tow. Izaya watched them go, waiting until they turned the corner before following. Izaya watched as they pushed and weaved through the crowd, Shizuo making sure the little blonde was beside him at all times. Shaking his head in disagreement, Izaya watched as they entered a rundown apartment complex, most likely where Shizuo lived. Izaya frowned. Did he really live in such a place? Well seeing as Shizuo was the lowest on the ranks, it didn't surprise him. As the two disappeared inside, Izaya decided to stay out, waiting for them, or one of them to come back out.

As Izaya nearly predicted, both of them came back out, the younger following Shizuo to what appeared to be a nearby field, small enough for playing in, but big enough to hold a few pedestrians in. Izaya watched as the two made their way into the center of the field, Shizuo holding a ball, throwing it back and forth to the younger blonde. Izaya was out of ear shot, but he could occasionally hear Delic's giggles of delight. Izaya frowned, observing the two.

Could it really be possible that, that was Shizuo's actual son?.. Izaya didn't want to believe it in the smallest of ways, seeing as how it was nearly impossible for such things to happen. If it was though, then where was Shizuo's wife? He hadn't seen him with one at all ever since he moved back, so it was all very confusing to the raven. He didn't like not knowing things, especially when they pertained to a certain monster. He wondered if Shizuo ever did consider settling down and starting a family with someone. The cold heart words that Shizuo had spoken to him days before, still left chills down Izaya's spine. He's heard Shizuo spat things, left and right, but none of them have ever felt so cold and serious. It was unnerving and he could only hope that Shizuo wouldn't give up their chases. It honesty, Izaya did enjoy their chases. It gave him a source of entertainment, and belonging. He wondered if Shizuo felt the same about them. Probably not. But just because Izaya enjoyed the chases, didn't mean he felt a little guilty about bothering him so much. The words that Shizuo spoke scared him, now that he compared the two topics. Shizuo was serious, and that idea bothered him. Shizuo was going to settle down without him. Izaya frowned, realizing he was becoming jealous again. He wondered if he actually did care for the blonde in some way. In reality and truth, he did, but did he acknowledge it or thought more about it? Hell no. He couldn't give in to Shizuo, but more or less, make Shizuo give in to him. It would be a fun experiment to try. Trying to woo Shizuo? What a thought! Izaya grinned at the newfound thoughts, picking and peeling them apart, hopefully piecing them together; The outcomes and reactions. Those were what Izaya really wanted more than anything else. He couldn't really careless about feelings or actions, but more or less the reactions. Those mattered more. As Izaya dawned back on reality, he saw that Shizuo was taking the other back inside, the sun starting to settle beneath the horizon. Izaya grinned, watching as Shizuo walked back outside alone, deciding to follow him once more.

As Izaya followed the blonde through the city, Izaya saw as how Shizuo was heading towards the Night Club. Perplexed, confused, and excited, Izaya waited until the blonde went inside, before following suit. Waiting a good moment before reaching the ground with ease, Izaya strolled into the club, glancing around. Strobe lights, and women were the first thing Izaya's eyes caught sight of. It was nearly blinding, but he needed to find out what Shizuo was doing. The stench of alcohol and sex was revolting, but Izaya proceeded, cringing occasionally as the club raved in the dusk. Once Izaya caught sight of Shizuo in the back, talking to a couple of other guys, he watched as they pulled him into a backroom. Realization dawned upon the raven, him suddenly chuckling as he face palmed.

"My, my Shizu-Chan.. How disgusting.. I didn't know you were so desperate.." Izaya murmured to himself in a cackle. Izaya shook his head, turning to walk back out, not wanting to hang around much longer. He decided he would wait on the outside for the blonde, not wanting to hang around in case some clingy female caught sight of him and begged to fuck her backwards. Sighing in relief as the cool night air drifted around him, Izaya strolled over to the side of the building, leaning up against it and pulling out his phone, checking the time. 10:13pm. Izaya would wait however long it took for the blonde to finish up his _problems_. Deciding on surfing the internet on his phone to pass the time, Izaya found himself growing more impatient.

Within a couple of hours, the club seemed to be in full swing by midnight. By that time, Shizuo had finally walked out, clothes wrinkled and hair a mess, the stench of alcohol reeking from him. Chuckling darkly, Izaya followed him for a moment before speaking up.

"Why are you in there having sex for cash Shizu-Chan? That's very unpredictable of you~" Izaya sang, mockery and slight annoyance toning his voice. Shizuo froze, whipping around in shock and anger. Shizuo didn't respond right away, as if he were debating on something mentally. "Well?" Izaya pestered again. Shizuo shook his head in anger and discomfort.

"It doesn't pertain to you bastard, so scram.." Shizuo growled, turning around and walking off. Blinking in mild shock, Izaya frowned. Shizuo hasn't ever gave him the cold shoulder in such a way, let alone walk away from him calmly.

"I didn't think you were as low as to drop out of highschool _and_ beg strangers to fuck for money, Shizuo," Izaya scoffed, stuffing his hands in his pocket, annoyed. Shizuo then froze, whipping around with anger and a bit of hurt. Shizuo then stormed up to him, grabbing Izaya by the front of his shirt, shocking him a little.

 _"_ _What would you do if your son was at home, crying all alone on the bedroom floor, because he's hungry, and the only way to feed him was to, sleep with a man for a little bit of money, and his daddy's gone, in and out of lockdown, I ain't got a job now, he's just smoking rock now, so for you, this is just a good time, but for me, this is what I call life,"_ Shizuo responded, tone filled with depressing tones and pangs of hurt. Izaya was speechless, the words sinking in. The informant was silent for a moment, registering and processing what was said. Deciding Shizuo was lying about some of it, he smirked faintly and met Shizuo's eyes, resisting the urge to flinch at the sadness and truth in them.

 _"_ _Shizuo, you ain't the only one to have a baby, that's no excuse to be living all crazy,"_ Izaya responded with a smirk and chuckle. Shizuo growled, pushing Izaya back, only to look up at him, square in the eye.

 _"_ _Every day I wake up hoping to die.. I got to know about pain because me and my brother had to run away so our dad couldn't rape us.. Before I was a teenager, I've done been through more shit you can't even relate to.."_ Shizuo fired back, Izaya almost having to break the eye contact. Every word that Shizuo spoke slapped Izaya in the face harshly. Never had he thought that there could be such depressing words, to an even more depressing truth. "So, Izaya Orihara, _What would you do?_.." Shizuo scowled finally, eyes glassed over as he glanced down at the concrete, trembling faintly. Izaya thought it over, wanting to deny every word that Shizuo had spoken so far. He didn't want to believe that Shizuo was in such a situation. It couldn't be right. Another thing had struck Izaya badly. His heart was wrenched in an unknown emotion, and to say the least, it was rather painful. For whatever reason, he wanted to tell the other that it'll be okay, and give him a reassuring hug, but he couldn't bring himself to terms with such actions or thoughts. Izaya then decided on a rather calm and less cocky response.

" _Get up off my feet and stop making tired excuses.."_ Izaya responded rather honestly. Shizuo growled in response, turning away slightly.

"Yeah right.. Whatever, fuck you Izaya and leave me alone.. I don't want to play your stupid time wasting games, I'm tired of you taking up the time I desperately need for my son. So go find another fucking monster to shove into a cage and pester, because I'm _done_.." Shizuo growled in a serious and darker tone, walking away completely. Izaya couldn't believe what he had actually just heard. For a moment, Izaya was more blinded by the sudden hurt he felt in those words. Did Shizuo really feel that way?.. Was it possible that Izaya was actually feeling sorrow and sympathy for the other? Izaya stood there, drowning in his own thoughts, unable to register why he was feeling guilty, upset, and worried. Shizuo had spoken words of truth. Izaya could tell when someone was lying, and Shizuo wasn't. He frowned, turning away as he numbly made his way back to his apartment. He knew he probably wouldn't get much sleep with these troubling thoughts, so he tried to juggle them perfectly into an equation that made sense, to hopefully ease his racing mind. As Izaya finally reached his apartment, he crawled into his large bed with a bit of hesitance. Was the younger blonde Shizuo's son? Most likely. Now that Izaya had found out more than he intended, he found himself scared almost. Shizuo was living a life of hell, and he was only making it worse. So if that was Shizuo's son, then it was the other way around. Shinra and Celty must have been babysitting for Shizuo instead. But- if all was true, then why couldn't he bring himself to just accept it and move on? His heart was twisting with guilt and Izaya knew something he hadn't before. He wanted to help the blonde. He wanted to make things better for him, rather than worse. How was he going to do such a task? For once, Izaya had no idea. But as he closed his eyes, he hoped he could figure out a solution soon. Izaya didn't want to think about the outcomes if he didn't do something to help.

* * *

 **A/N: Awwe, poor Izaya. Doesn't know what to do xD This song is really emotional and powerful though. The lyrics to this song is what mainly gave me the inspiration to turn this into a fully fledged story. So, Ya! Now, Izaya is gonna do something about Shizuo's situation. How is he going to go about it? Not completely sure yet, but I'm sure he'll get there haha Probably around Chapter 10, is when Izaya is going to get parentaly involved. I want to space out the bondings and what happens to really create the connections I want and so that my story is longer. I'm hoping for this book to be at least somewhere between 30-40 chapters long. Hopefully more, but we'll see! But, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry again about the late update, but I got it out! :) See ya guys in tomorrow's chapter! ^^**

 **~Kishou-Chan**


	6. Bridging the Gap

**A/N: Hey guys! Got this chapter done for you! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It may seemed a little rushed at the end, but I hope it isn't too bad! There's some Izuo Fluff and Bonding in here too :D So you're welcome! XD I hope this Chapter is alright. I thought it was a little bland, but it helps with the plot, so ya! Btw, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! ;W; I'm so freaking happy with all the reviews I've gotten you guys omg. It motivates me so much because it shows that you guys actually enjoy my writing ;u; Please feel free to request something for my One Shot Book! I'd really appreciate it! Thank you all for reviewing and enjoying my story! It means a lot to me! Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Shizuo's POV

Shizuo didn't know what the hell he had done, but what he did know, was that he had told Izaya everything. Everything he didn't want to talk about, everything he didn't want him to know, everything. He didn't get it. Why did he do that? Maybe Shizuo had enough. Maybe the flea needed to know his limitations on other people. Sighing, Shizuo woke up with a headache that morning. He had made decent money last night. $75 was what he had made. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good. Shizuo wished he was able to make more, but it was good enough. Yesterday, he was able to go to the food market and grab a few things for him and Tsuki. Tsuki was all really excited, but the toddler was also pestering him to buy every type of candy his eyes laid on. Shizuo sighed as he checked the time. It was 8 am. He needed to sort out these thoughts and issues. He could probably go to Shinra and Celty, but he didn't want to burden them. But at the same time, he had no one else to go to. Letting out a tired yawn, Shizuo stood up and walked into Tsukishima's room, smiling as he had seen that the toddler was still sleeping soundly. Hating that he had to wake him up so early, he walked over to the toddler and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Tsu-Chan.." Shizuo started quietly, the toddler moaning in his sleep. "Come on, were going to visit Shinra and Celty, Wake up Tsu-Chan.." Shizuo murmured, smoothing back some of the toddler's bangs out of his eyes. Tsukishima whined in his sleep before sitting up tiredly arms, reaching out for Shizuo. Shizuo smiled and took Tsukishima into his arms, carrying him into the other room, the toddler laying his head down on his shoulder. "Come on Tsukishima, wake up," Shizuo smiled. Tsuki whined and shook his head.

"T-tired.." Tsukishima yawned. Shizuo smiled as he nodded, cuddling his son.

"I know you're tired baby, but come on," Shizuo murmured. Tsuki yawned again and nodded, trying to wake up. Smiling Shizuo sat him down on the couch as he grabbed Tsuki's shoes and jacket. Walking back over to the blonde, he put his shoes on before slipping his jacket onto the toddler. Tsuki yawned again, immediately clinging onto Shizuo when he picked him up again. Smiling, Shizuo grabbed his house keys and phone, locking the door behind him. As Shizuo walked out in the street, a cold, but gentle breeze fluttered around him. Sighing, he held Tsukishima closer to him, hoping to keep his son out of the cold weather until they made it Shinra's and Celty's. It took Shizuo about 15 minutes, seeing as how there was a lot of foot traffic that morning. Once Shizuo made it back inside the building, he checked on Tsukishima, only to end sighing in disbelief. The toddler had fallen asleep on the way there. Smiling gently, Shizuo walked up to the elevator, taking it until he reached the floor he needed. Stepping out, he walked down the hall to their door, knocking on it gently. No sooner than he had done that, Shinra answered.

"Oh! Hi Shizuo! Hi Baby!" Shinra grinned. Shizuo smiled faintly, but mouthed the words, 'He fell asleep again' to the other. Shinra smiled and nodded, allowing them both to come in. "You can put him in my room to sleep," Shinra offered. Shizuo nodded with a smile and walked down the hall, opening the door, walking in to lay Tsukishima down on the bed, covering him up too. Taking off Tsukishima's jacket and shoes, he tucked him in, letting him sleep. Once Tsukishima was sleeping soundly in the bedroom, Shizuo left the door cracked just in case Tsukishima woke up. Sighing once he made it back into the living room, Shinra noticed and looked at him in concern. "What's wrong Shizuo? You seem really bothered right now.." Shinra murmured.

"I am.." Shizuo muttered, moving to sit on the couch, burying his face in his hands.

"What about? You can tell us you know," Shinra murmured. Celty at that time, had walked back in to the apartment, greeting them both. Shizuo nodded, his eyes glazing over with concern and sadness.

"Izaya was bothering me yesterday and I slipped up.. I told him everything.." Shizuo murmured in distress. Shinra's eyes widen.

"What?! So he knows you have Tsukishima?" Shinra questioned. Shizuo nodded faintly.

"Yea.. He know's that I have Tsukishima, he knows why I dropped out of High School, he knows why I do what it is that I do.." Shizuo whispered, his body starting to tremble. Shinra sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What did he say? Did he mock you or anything?" Shinra asked. Shizuo shook his head.

"No.. He actually seemed concerned and bothered.." Shizuo murmured. Shinra nodded, thinking.

"Hm.. Well, just take things easy, and if you can, try avoiding him or don't give in to him, because then he'll really know that you were dead serious about what you had said.." Shinra advised thoughtfully. Shizuo nodded, looking up at him and giving him a faint smile.

"Okay.. Thanks.." Shizuo nodded. Smiling in return, Shinra nodded.

"No problem Shizuo!" Shinra grinned. Shizuo smiled, however it faltered when he heard whining coming from the backroom.

"Hold on a minute," Shizuo murmured, getting up and rushing to the back bedroom, seeing as Tsukishima was whining as he woke up again, rolling around in the sheets. Chuckling, Shizuo pulled the toddler into his arms, rocking him faintly. "Are you waking up baby?" Shizuo murmured. Tsukishima nodded tiredly, his eyes cracking tiredly open. Smiling, Shizuo kissed his forehead, brushing some of his bangs out of his eyes. Tsukishima looked up at him tiredly, yawning again. "Come on, wanna go see Shinra and Celty?" Shizuo asked. Tsuki nodded with a faint smile, yawning again. Shizuo nodded and carried him into the other room, smiling as he set Tsukishima down.

"Hi Tsukishima!" Shinra grinned. Celty waved, her plumes of smoke whirling around with delight. Shizuo smiled and let Tsukishima converse with the other two, hoping to sort out his troubling thoughts in the mean time.

Izaya's POV

Izaya woke up exhausted, not having much sleep from the night before. He still couldn't wrap his head around what Shizuo had said. Those words were of pain and truth. Izaya could see it. He knew that he wanted to hear the truth, but maybe the truth was too much for him to handle. Izaya sighed, walking into his kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. He needed to do something about this. He wouldn't leave it at that. Knowing _his_ monster was in a world of hell, and to think, that he was making it worse.. Izaya felt another stab of guilt, trying to choke it down. Leaning on his counter in distress, Izaya couldn't figure out what to do. For once, the great Izaya Orihara, was feeling human.. He was feeling confused, upset, worried, concerned.. He didn't know how to cope with it, or what to do about it.

Maybe he could befriend Shizuo instead?.. Would Shizuo even let him?.. Probably not, but if he could, maybe, just maybe, he could slowly become Shizuo's friend and _actually_ help him.. People knew Izaya to be cruel and heartless, but if it concerned someone close to him, then it was the complete opposite of what people saw. Izaya did care. He just wished other people would have the heart to see that. Sighing, Izaya abandoned his coffee and quickly made way to get his shoes and jacket on, immediately heading for the door, as if he was on a time limit. He didn't want to think about something happening to Shizuo. But maybe something already did, causing him to be in this world of hurt and loneliness. Izaya didn't know why he suddenly felt concerned and worried for the blonde man. He knew that it was possibly because Izaya held Shizuo close, whether he wanted to admit it or not. The raven sighed as the cool air blew around him. He needed to find Shizuo today. He really did. He thought for a moment, whether Shizuo would be out and about today or not. Probably not because it was getting colder out. Frowning, he pulled out his phone, dialing Shinra's number, seeing if the blonde was over there.

"Hello?" Shinra's voice came through clearly.

"Shinra? Is Shizuo over there by chance?" Izaya asked, getting straight to the point.

"Uhm.. Y-yes.. Why is that?" Shinra asked suspiciously.

"I need to talk to him.. Can you send him out to the front doors?.." Izaya asked, making way for the subway. Shinra sighed on the other line.

"Yeah.. I'll have him down there.." Shinra muttered. Izaya sighed of relief, taking a seat on the subway.

"Alright, thank you.." Izaya murmured, hanging up. Izaya closed his eyes in distress as he leaned back, wondering what could possibly happen from this little meet and greet with Shizuo. He hoped the blonde would talk to him. He really did need to befriend Shizuo. Izaya hadn't noticed just what he had done to the blonde's life. Typically, he wouldn't feel so guilty if it was just some random person, but he had know Shizuo for quite a while, so he was higher in the ranks of acquaintances with Izaya. If anything, it was the closest person Izaya had to as a friend other than Shinra. Once the subway stopped in Ikebukuro, Izaya got up hastily, walking the 4 blocks to Shinra's apartments. Once Izaya had positioned himself by the front doors, it didn't take long for a familiar growl to make his heart race.

"What the hell do you want?.." Shizuo's growl came. Izaya sighed, turning to look at Shizuo.

"First off, Can we at least try to be civil and stop with the angry attitudes?" Izaya sighed, looking wistfully at the blonde. Shizuo rolled his eyes, frowning.

"Fine.. What do you want?" Shizuo asked quietly.

"Walk with me?" Izaya offered, a strange tone of longing in his voice. Shizuo looked at him suspiciously.

"Why? So you can take me in alley and do whatever the fuck you like to me?" Shizuo snapped. Izaya shook his head impatiently.

"No.. I want to talk.. Walk with me?.." Izaya murmured. Sighing, clearly annoyed, Shizuo nodded, following the informant as he lead him down the street. Izaya had to pick his words carefully, hoping not to upset or scare off Shizuo. "Shizuo.. Is what you said last night, true?.." Izaya asked quietly, his voice filled with bothersome tones. Shizuo closed his eyes painfully and looked away from him, hands in his pocket as he nodded.

"Yeah.. But I bet you're just going to use all of that against me to make things even more worse.." Shizuo scowled, shaking his head as if he was upset with even himself. Izaya looked up at him in surprise and shook his head.

"Shizuo.. I'm not going to do that to you.. I didn't realize how much you had changed when you left, and I hadn't realized I was making it worse for you.." Izaya murmured. Shizuo looked up at him, surprise glittering in his eyes. "Shizuo.. I never meant to make your life worse.. I just wanted..- I just missed what we had.. And when you left and came back with a son.. It changed everything for me.." Izaya admitted softly, trying to ignore the pang of guilt he felt in his chest. Shizuo was quiet, picking through the other's words, debating on what to say next.

"Do you even mean what you're saying?.." Shizuo asked quietly. Izaya nodded silently.

"Every word.. I'm really sorry Shizuo.. I didn't realize.. How much could change in a couple of years.." Izaya murmured.

"Then how do we go about this now?.." Shizuo asked faintly. Izaya glanced up at him and stopped walking, Shizuo doing the same.

"We give up our chases to an extent.. We can try being more civil and friendly with one another, perhaps?" Izaya offered. Shizuo thought it through carefully. Izaya hoped he would accept the offer. He hated the fact that he was making things worse for the other. For once, he really did want to help.

"What's the catch?.." Shizuo asked, skeptical. Izaya shook his head, a faint, but real smile gracing his lips.

"There is none.. I'm serious Shizuo.. I just want to help.." Izaya murmured, looking into Shizuo's eyes. Izaya couldn't help but feel inwardly delighted when Shizuo's cheeks tinted with the faintest of pinks.

"Okay.. We can try I guess.. Is this all that you wanted from me?" Shizuo asked quietly, nodding in agreement.

"Wanna go out to lunch maybe? It'll be on me," Izaya smiled once more. Shizuo thought it through and nodded finally, a faint smile itching on his face.

"Sure.. Where to?" Shizuo asked quietly. Izaya glanced around.

"Russia Sushi?" Izaya asked. Shizuo nodded with a faint smile. Smiling back, Shizuo followed the raven, feeling a little more at ease about things. Once they reached the small Sushi joint, Izaya lead them both into the back booth. Sitting on one side, Shizuo on the other, Izaya looked over the menu. A waitress had come by, taking their orders afterwards, Izaya smiling at Shizuo as they made small talk. As they waited for their food, Izaya looked back up at Shizuo.

"So.. What's your son's name?" Izaya asked suddenly. Shizuo froze for a moment before relaxing faintly.

"Tsukishima," Shizuo answered. Izaya blinked in confusion.

"But Shinra and Celty told me his name was Delic and that he was Shinra's cousin.." Izaya murmured in confusion. Shizuo sighed.

"They must've kept it a secret then, as how I didn't want you to know at the time in fear of you making it worse.." Shizuo admitted softly. Izaya sighed and nodded.

"How old is he?" Izaya asked. Shizuo blinked, but answered quietly.

"He just turned 3, back in March," Shizuo smiled. Izaya chuckled faintly.

"Hm.. Must be a handful then," Izaya chuckled. Shizuo laughed faintly and shook his head.

"Not really.. Just really clingy when he wants to be," Shizuo answered quietly with a chuckle. Izaya nodded with a smile, looking up at Shizuo for a moment, only to chuckle again when their eyes met, Shizuo blushing faintly. It wasn't long before the food was brought to their table, both of them eating quietly. Once they were done, Izaya paid for the bill, leading Shizuo out and back into the streets. As they reached Shinra's apartment once more, they both glanced at each other, unsure of how to leave. Izaya then had done something that scared even him. Waltzing up to the blonde, Izaya wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly and securely. Shizuo and stiffened, unsure of how to react before relaxing and hugging him back, assuming it was okay to.

"Shizuo.. Everything is going to be okay now.. Things are gonna get better for you, I promise.." Izaya whispered to the other. Izaya felt his heart swell when Shizuo hugged him back, almost in a way of longing and sadness.

"Thank you.. For everything, Izaya.." Shizuo murmured. Izaya smiled, giving him one last hug before pulling away.

"You're welcome, Shizu-Chan. See you tomorrow maybe?" Izaya asked. Shizuo thought about it and nodded a faint smile on his lips.

"Yea, If I'm not busy," Shizuo chuckled. Izaya smiled and waved him off.

"Okay then! See ya around Shizu-Chan!" Izaya grinned, walking off happily. Izaya knew he had done something he would never regret. He helped the blonde, it made him feel good. Maybe one day he could help him even more.. Izaya would like that. Maybe though.. Just maybe..

Shizuo's POV

Shizuo was a bit hesitant to go back inside, already missing the raven's comfort. For whatever reason, when Izaya told him things would get better, he actually believed it. But he still felt a little cautious around him, due to his situation, but what Izaya had done for him today felt nice.. For once, he didn't feel stressed or scared, but relaxed and comforted. He wished he could feel that more often. Sighing, he walked back up into the apartment, going into the elevator and taking it up to Shinra's floor. Once inside again, Tsukishima leaped out of Shinra's arms and ran for him, Shizuo instantly scooping him up and holding him close. Shinra looked at him worriedly, hoping things went okay.

"So?" Shinra asked. Shizuo smiled faintly and shook his head, moving to sit on the couch with Tsukishima, smiling as he relaxed. Tsukishima smiled and cuddled into him, giggling faintly. As Shizuo sat there, lost in his thoughts, he couldn't help but feel a little bit worried. And maybe, if Izaya did stay true to his words, then something really could come of them. And maybe, just maybe, Tsukishima could have a father once again. One that actually did love him. Shizuo smiled at that thought, hugging his toddler even more, feeling relaxed and relieved. He really did hope he could give that to Tsukishima. It would wash away his sadness forever. He just wanted his son to be happy. Maybe Izaya could help with that.. Maybe.. Just maybe..

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? Was it okay? I hope so xD Sorry if it was a little bland. But, how was the fluff? Izaya is so thoughtful and caring of Shizuo cx If there's anything you guys want to see happen between these two, or later on, then please let me know! I'll happily try to fit it in! :) I want you guys to get involved so please let me know! ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was kind of cute and more of a filler, but see you guys in tomorrows chapter :)**

~Kishou-Chan


	7. Falling for Him

**A/N: HAI! I'm not dead, But I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating the past few days ;w; A few things came up and really got in the way. 3 days ago, I was triggered pretty badly, and it affected me for two days, and I didn't have any motivation to write, and if I had written, it would've been terrible, so I wanted to wait for that to pass before I wrote again, and then yesterday, a health issue came up, but I'm doing better now! I'll try to get Chapters 8 and 9 out by tonight, so that I'm on Schedule again. Sorry for the delay, but also thank you guys for reviewing, favoriting, and following! I really appreciate it! Btw, More Izuo Fluff for all you Izuo Fluff loving kids cx**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Shizuo's POV

Shizuo had left Shinra and Celty's shortly after last night, heading back home. Once Tsukishima was back in bed and sleeping, Shizuo went to sleep himself. However, he didn't get much sleep. Izaya's actions had bothered him a little. Not that he didn't mind Izaya's more nicer side, it was just odd and scary. Shizuo didn't really want to trust him, now that he had Tsukishima, but maybe he could? Shizuo didn't know, but he really did need to figure out what to do about the situation. The fact that Izaya had treated him out to lunch was also very concerning, but he didn't really mind. But still. Shizuo couldn't fall for the flea! Who knows what Izaya could do to him and his Son.. Shizuo didn't even want to think about those possibilities.. When Shizuo woke up again the next morning, he was exhausted. It was about 7:30 am. Tsukishima seemed to still be sleeping so he didn't bother waking him up. However- he remembered he was starting his new job today. He was a little anxious about that, but he didn't mind it. At least Shizuo would be getting paid now. It was better than sleeping with strangers for a couple of 20's. Even though Shizuo still regretted the decision, he didn't know if he would still keep it. Probably. Just until he got the hang of his new job and how much he'd be getting. Shizuo sighed as he walked into his son's room, turning on his light.

He'd drop Tsukishima off at Shinra's and Celty's for the day until he got off work. Just for the time being. As Shizuo walked over to Tsukishima's sleeping form, he smiled to himself. His son really was precious and he could only hope that Izaya meant what he had said about helping. But how was Izaya going to help? Shizuo didn't have any idea, and he really didn't want to know. Shizuo sighed to himself as his thoughts got the best of him. Shaking Tsukishima's shoulders a bit, the toddler began stirring awake, looking up at Shizuo tiredly.

"Come on, I gotta go to work today.. Shinra and Celty are gonna watch you," Shizuo murmured. Tsukishima nodded sleeping, hardly registering what Shizuo said, turning around and burying himself back into his pillows. Shizuo chuckled and shook him again, the toddler rolling over to look at him tiredly, yawning. Shizuo smiled and helped him sit up, going over to his closet and picking out a simple and casual outfit for him to wear. As Tsukishima leaned over his bed, Shizuo stood him up on the floor, sitting on his bed to help him get dressed. Tsukishima tiredly yawned and rubbed his eyes, stepping out of his pajama pants as Shizuo pulled them down, holding open his other pair of casuals for the toddler to wear. Using Shizuo's shoulders to balance himself, Tsuki stepped in each one, Shizuo pulling them up and buttoning them. Shizuo then pulled Tsukishima's shirt over his head, grabbing his other one and slipping it on the toddler. Once that was done, Tsukishima sat down, lifting up one foot for Shizuo to put his socks on for him. Once his socks were on, Tsuki, more awakened, got up and ran over to his door, grabbing his shoes and bringing them back over to Shizuo, sitting back down on the floor for Shizuo to put them on. Shizuo chuckled and smiled as he ripped apart the Velcro, loosening up each shoe so that it was easier for Tsuki to put his foot in. Once his foot was in, Shizuo pulled the strap and secured it, doing the same for his other one. Once Tsukishima was nearly ready, Shizuo went into his own room, getting ready himself. Once he was ready as well, he grabbed both his and Tsukishima's coat, putting it on him and himself. Finally ready, Shizuo picked up the toddler, carrying him as he walked out, heading into the bustling, and waking city.

The air was colder than usual, making Shizuo frown. He didn't like the colder seasons. Although he did enjoy the fun holidays and activities, he hated the cold because Tsukishima always got sick around that time. He hated it when Tsukishima got sick. It always broke his heart to see Tsukishima in an awful state. With that thought, Shizuo held Tsukishima closer, as if protecting him from the cold and wind. It didn't take long to reach Shinra's apartment, Shizuo knocking on it patiently. Celty then answered it no later.

[Shizuo? Here to drop off Tsukishima?]

Shizuo sighed, nodding, trying to ignore the pang of guilt he felt.

"Yeah.. Sorry for dropping him off like this, I hate leaving him beyond, but I start my job today.." Shizuo murmured. Celty urgently typed out a response.

[It's no trouble at all, Shizuo! I'd rather us watch him, and then leave him home alone. Who knows what could happen to him then!]

Shizuo paled at the response, hugging Tsukishima rather tightly. Celty held out her arms, taking the toddler from Shizuo. Sighing, Shizuo nodded in response. "Alright then.. See you guys afterwards. I should be off work at 5," Shizuo murmured. Celty nodded, waving him off. Before Shizuo could walk away, his toddler alerted him.

"M-moma!" Tsukishima's whine came. Sighing Shizuo turned around, walking up to his toddler and kissing his forehead.

"I know baby, I'll be back in a couple of hours, Okay?" Shizuo murmured. Tsukishima sniffled but nodded. "Alright, give me a kiss before I leave," Shizuo smiled, Tsukishima smiled, leaning up and kissing Shizuo. Shizuo chuckled and gave his toddler another kiss on his forehead before turning away and leaving. As Shizuo walked out into the busy streets once more, a familiar voice caught his attention as he stopped walking, turning around.

"Shizu-Chan!" Izaya grinned, waving. Rolling his eyes, Shizuo started walking again once Izaya caught up to him.

"Hey Flea.." Shizuo murmured. Izaya chuckled and smiled gently up at him.

"Where ya heading?" Izaya asked. Shizuo shrugged.

"Work," Shizuo murmured. Izaya blinked, and then smiled a bit.

"Oh, You have a job now?" Izaya asked curiously, Shizuo nodding in return.

"Yeah, it's with Tom. He's my boss," Shizuo informed. Izaya thought for a moment, trying to remember who that was.

"Tom.. Tanaka?" Izaya eventually asked. Shizuo nodded with a faint smile.

"Yeah.. He offered a job for me, I'm his body guard now, It sounds weird saying that now.." Shizuo frowned, going deep in thought, about the simple phrase that he had spoken. Izaya chuckled, shaking his head with a smile.

"You're fine, Shizu-Chan, and it sounds like it should get good pay, hopefully.." Izaya's voice trailed a bit, Shizuo nodding silently.

"Mind if I tag along?" Izaya asked, blinking faintly. Shizuo nearly stopped, thinking about it before nodding with a faint smile.

"Sure.. I don't think Tom would mind," Shizuo replied quietly, continuing to walk down the street, unsure of where Tom wanted to meet up with him at. As they continued walking, Shizuo fell silent, unsure of what to say. His enemy was walking beside him, making it a little awkward for him. Shizuo wasn't sure how to feel about the whole friendship offer. So far, Izaya had stayed to his word, however he wasn't sure how long that would last. He frowned in his thoughts, staring at the ground as he walked; unaware of the fact that Izaya was watching him quietly.

"Shizu-Chan?.. You okay?.. You seem really quiet," Izaya murmured, a hint of concern drifting in his voice. Shizuo shrugged it off, glancing away as he tried to gather his scrambled thoughts. Just before Izaya could speak again, another voice chimed in.

"There you are Shizuo!" Tom chuckled from behind, Shizuo turning around and waving.

"Hey.." Shizuo smiled. Tom looked at him and smiled, glancing at Izaya.

"Who's this?" Tom asked politely.

"A friend of mine, He's just tagging along," Shizuo told. Tom nodded, shrugging it off as a common thing.

"Alright then, Now, before we get started, I just want to let you know that this job can get a little rough Shizuo. The ones in debt aren't always the nicest, so just keep yourself on your tip toes," Tom instructed. Shizuo nodded quietly.

"Alright.. I'll keep that in mind, thanks," Shizuo supplied. Tom nodded, setting off in the direction they needed to go. As they set off, Izaya trailed next to Shizuo, glancing around a bit. As they quickly approached their first spot, Izaya hung back slightly, Shizuo and Tom going up first. As they knocked on the door, Shizuo stood calmly, the door then swinging open, a rather drunk man glaring at them both.

"What the hell do ya' want?" The man slurred. Tom sighed.

"I'm here to collect your tax debts," Tom replied smoothly. Shizuo frowned, watching the man as he chuckled darkly.

"Yeah right, Go to hell, both of you," The man growled, backing away, trying to close the door, however Shizuo stopped it with his foot and arm before he could do anything. "What the fuck-" The man was confused, opening the door again.

"Pay up. I don't want to force it out of you.." Shizuo growled, already disliking the people they came into contact with.

"Asshole, get lost, you can't make me," The drunk scoffed, trying to push Shizuo out of the way. Shizuo growled, shoving back more harshly, the man stumbling on his feet, nearly falling. "You bastard!" The man then got up, moving to swing a punch at Shizuo, however Shizuo caught his fist midair.

"I said pay.." Shizuo growled, his own fist clenching down on the mans, the other whimpering under the sudden pressure.

"O-okay, o-okay!" The man whined, trying to pry Shizuo's grip off of his hand. Izaya watched from his spot on the sidewalk, a little amused with Shizuo's intentions. The man had scurried back inside, quickly coming back out and paying Tom before slamming his door in both of their faces, Shizuo rolling his eyes. Joining Izaya back down on the sidewalk, Shizuo sighed, already feeling a bit exhausted. Izaya smiled warmly at him, as if reassuring him. Tom chuckled as they made way for the next couple of stops. Within the past two hours, Shizuo's strength and anger had become much more apparent to those around him, and to be honest, he didn't like it, but what else could he do about it? Sighing of relief as Tom let him off for lunch break, Izaya hung around with, smiling at him.

"Wanna go get some lunch?" Izaya asked. Shizuo nodded silently, not wanting to really talk. Izaya frowned a bit but smiled instead, suddenly grabbing Shizuo's hand and leading him in the direction of a small brunch café. As they entered the small building, Shizuo felt himself relax a bit, suddenly realizing that he _was_ holding Izaya's hand. Blushing, Shizuo instantly pulled his hand free from Izaya, the raven chuckling quietly, hardly noticing his blush. Izaya then lead the way again, leading the blonde over to the counter. Suddenly, a younger woman appeared, smiling at them both.

"Hi there! What would you like?" The woman asked. Izaya looked Shizuo, wondering what the other wanted. Shizuo tried to shake himself out of his trance of day dreaming, suddenly blushing and stuttering.

"U-uhm.. I want a Soda and.. A slice of Pizza," Shizuo murmured. Izaya chuckled, making the blonde blushed again, glancing down at the floor.

"Alright, and for you Sir?" The girl then asked. Izaya thought it over for a moment.

"A Soda, with some Ootoro," Izaya answered. The girl nodded, turning away and preparing their lunch before they could go sit down. Handing them both cups for the Soda Machine, Shizuo made his way over to it, filling his cup up with Coke before he went ahead to the table anyways. Izaya smiled, getting his drink before fetching their food, walking over to the back booth where the blonde was seated at, sipping on his drink and glancing out the window. Handing Shizuo his food, Izaya had begun eating quietly. Shizuo had ate quietly, his mind a bit troubled, but otherwise clouded with thoughts of the future.

"Shizu-Chan?" Izaya suddenly asked, Shizuo looking up at him quietly. "You okay? You seem a little quiet," Izaya added. Shizuo shrugged, not really giving him a verbal answer.

"I dunno.. Just a little bothered I guess.." Shizuo murmured. Izaya blinked, setting his food down.

"About what?" Izaya asked curiously, a tint of worry in his voice.

"About my job.. Tsukishima.. I feel so guilty when I have to leave Tsukishima with someone else while I work.. And now that a lot more people know about my strength, I don't know what that could lead to.." Shizuo rasped, setting his food and drink aside and burying his face in his hands, sighing exhaustedly. Izaya frowned, letting the words sink in. He didn't like seeing Shizuo upset and distraught, so he got up, walking around the table and sitting next to the other, wrapping an arm around him, pulling him close.

"You know.. You shouldn't worry about any of that, just be glad that you can get the money in a much more healthy way, for you and Tsukishima, Don't listen to those who only try to bring you down," Izaya murmured, holding Shizuo closer as the blonde sighed out, trying to calm himself down.

"Yeah.. I guess so.." Shizuo murmured quietly, Izaya smiled faintly, ruffling the blonde's surprisingly, soft hair. Letting go of Shizuo, he chuckled inwardly, seeing as how the blonde was blushing a bit. Moving back over to his side, Izaya finished up his food, taking the blonde's garbage with him. Once Izaya returned back to the table, Shizuo suddenly piped up. "I'll pay you back once I get my check.. Thank's for lunch.." Shizuo murmured, blushing slightly. Izaya chuckled, smiling at him.

"You're welcome Shizu-Chan, Don't worry about paying me back, you need the money more than me," Izaya smiled gently. Shizuo blushed and nodded, ducking his head shyly. Chuckling Izaya got up, stretching. "You better get back to work, ne?" Izaya smiled. Shizuo smiled shyly, nodding. As they both walked out, Izaya smiled back at Shizuo. "Well, I'll let you be until you get out of work, Okay?" Izaya said, smiling. Discreetly, Shizuo was a little upset that Izaya had to leave, but he nodded, forcing a smile back. "Bye Shizu-Chan!" Izaya grinned. Shizuo smiled and waved back.

"Bye.." Shizuo murmured, and with that, he turned and made his way back down the street. He didn't know why, but he suddenly missed the informant's presence. He wished would have stayed, but he knew that would've been selfish of him to hold him back like that. But why did he care anyways? Izaya probably didn't like him like _that_.. With that thought, Shizuo felt a pang of hurt in his chest, making him frown as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, spotting Tom. Deciding to focus on Work, Shizuo blocked out all of his thoughts about Izaya and focused on getting the money he needed.

A few hours had passed and Shizuo was finally let off for the day. It was about 7:30 pm, making Shizuo sigh. He wished he could've spent the day with Tsukishima, but he knew he couldn't. As Shizuo was making his way back towards Shinra's apartment, Izaya had snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around the blonde, startling him.

"Ahh!- Flea!" Shizuo scowled, pushing the other off who was grinning wickedly.

"Hi Shizu-Chan!" Izaya grinned.

"Scare me like that again, and I'm punching you.." Shizuo growled with a huff. Izaya chuckled and nodded.

"Okie dokie~ By the way, Are you busy tonight?" Izaya asked smoothly. Shizuo blinked, stopping in his tracks as he looked back at him, shaking his head.

"No, Why?" Shizuo asked, quite oblivious the question.

"W-well.. I wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere tonight? Just us two?" Izaya asked cautiously, his cheeks tinted pink a bit. Shizuo's eyes widened, his heart pounding just a little bit harder at the realization. Realizing he had to take care of Tsukishima, he frowned with a sigh, shaking his head.

"I can't.." Shizuo murmured, a sulk mingling with his tone. Izaya blinked, trying to ignore the pang of hurt of the rejection. "I have to go take care of Tsukishima.. Maybe another time?" Shizuo added quietly. Izaya perked up a bit, smiling faintly.

"Okay! Sounds good!" Izaya smiled then waved, turning around and leaving suddenly. Shizuo sighed as he made his way back to Shinra's shaking his head lightly.

"I can't believe I'm falling for the flea.."

* * *

 **A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Shizu-Chan is falling for Izaya CX So cute omg. Sorry there wasn't any moma and baby fluff, but we need some romance between Shizuo and Izaya cx Chapter 8 will be probably more Izuo, and then Chapter 9 will most likely be more of moma and baby, just so you know what to expect and look forward cx Chapter 10 is going to be a big one though, CX I'm really excited for that Chapter, however I can't tell you what happens in it cx See ya guys in the next update! :D**

 **~Kishou-Chan**


	8. Maybe

**A/N: Hey guys! So I kinda lied? Not really. I just changed up how the chapters were going, and this chapter is pretty much dedicated to Moma and Baby fluff, because, lets be honest, I've been kinda neglecting Tsu-Chan, so he needs some love. (And as I was writing this, it just turned into moma and baby fluff haha) And Chapter's 9 and 10 will be out tomorrow! (Hopefully) and in Chapter 9, that'll be more Izuo fluff, but this is moma and baby fluff in this chapter haha cx**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Shizuo's POV

Shizuo sighed of relief once he picked up Tsukishima. The toddler was balling his eyes out when Shizuo had picked him up, clinging onto him tightly. Shizuo felt an immense about of guilt, but he knew there wasn't much he could do. Once they had gotten home, Shizuo had prepared Tsukishima for bed, giving him a snack before so. The next morning, Shizuo was awoken by Tsukishima, at a rather early time.. Shizuo groaned as he checked the time. It was 6:30 am. Shizuo frowned as he stretched, yawning. Looking down at his side, Tsukishima was staring up at him expectantly.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?.." Shizuo asked the toddler quietly. Tsukishima grinned and nodded, climbing up into the bed with him.

"Ya! It's uhm.." Tsukishima tried answering, however he had no idea what time it was. Shizuo chuckled, wrapping his arms around his son, ruffling his hair as he cuddled into him.

"You're so adorable.. But it's 6:30 in the morning Tsukishima.. That's a little early, don't ya think?" Shizuo murmured quietly. The room was dark, faint light coming from outside as the world had started working. Tsukishima nodded, cuddling into his chest.

"Yea.. But I had a bad dream again.." Tsukishima murmured. Shizuo frowned and held his son even closer. Tsukishima had bad dreams lately, mostly revolving around his biological father.

"Shh.. We'll be okay, Tsu-Chan.. Don't worry.." Shizuo murmured, kissing the top of his head. Tsukishima nodded quietly, cuddling into his chest. "Wanna sleep with me tonight?" Shizuo asked quietly, the toddler almost instantly nodding. Chuckling, Shizuo cuddled with him for a few more minutes before he heard the soft snoring of the toddler. Smiling gently, Shizuo ran his hand through Tsukishima's hair, smiling to himself. He was glad that Tsukishima wasn't all too upset with him being gone so much. He hated that he had to leave him behind so often, but he knew he needed the money. He wondered if Izaya cared about him, or let alone his son. He didn't want to think about that however, almost afraid of something happening to the both of them. He felt disappointed though, as if he _did want_ Izaya to father his son.. It wouldn't too bad maybe.. But, he had no idea how Tsukishima would handle that. With his biological father in jail, it was really taking a toll on Tsukishima. Sometimes, Tsukishima would wake up in the middle of the night crying because he missed his dad. It broke Shizuo's heart, but there wasn't anything Shizuo could about it. He'd always comfort and tell him he'll come back eventually, but he knew he didn't want him to come back. He was always terrified of his ex coming back and hurting him or Tsukishima. Shizuo sighed as he closed his eyes again, letting himself drift back to sleep. It wasn't long before he was suddenly being awoken up again, Tsukishima shaking him hurriedly.

"Moma! Moma! Moma!" Tsukisima kept repeating. Shizuo frowned as he tiredly opened his eyes again.

"Hm?.." Shizuo hummed tiredly. Tsukishima then crawled on top of him, shaking him again. "Tsukishima, Stop.." Shizuo murmured tiredly. Tsukishima whined, shaking his head.

"But Moma.. It's past Noon," Tsukishima huffed. Shizuo's eyes flew open, sitting up quickly, Tsukishima stumbling back a bit.

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up before?!" Shizuo groaned, checking his phone. He almost deflated with relief when he saw that Tom had texted him, telling him that he had today off. Shizuo was confused, but didn't argue. Shizuo sighed as he looked over at Tsukishima as he looked at him expectantly. Shizuo then smiled, Tsuki tilting his head to the side. "I have today off Tsu-Chan," Shizuo smiled, Tsuki then lighting up as he tackled him in a hug.

"Yay! Now Moma can spend the day with me!" Tsuki grinned. Shizuo chuckled and nodded, hugging the toddler tightly as he kissed the top of his head, smiling. Tsukishima giggled, crawling off of him and running down the hall and into the living room. Chuckling, Shizuo got up, tossing the sheets and blankets back, not bothering to take care of them at the moment, before he joined Tsukishima in the living room, nearly paling at the mess that it was.

"What.. Did you do while I was sleeping?.." Shizuo asked slowly. Tsukishima giggled a bit.

"Well, I started coloring when I woke up, then I wanted to play with my toys, so I did and then, then, I was hungry, so I got some cereal, and then I spilled it, but I forgot to clean it up, and then, I started coloring and playing with my toys again and then-" Tsukishima was cut off from his ramble rather quickly. Shizuo sighing exhaustedly.

"Okayyyy then.." Shizuo sighed, wondering where to start on the mess his son managed to make. "How about you clean up your toys and coloring stuff, and I'll clean up your breakfast mess, Okay?" Shizuo smiled. Tsukishima grinned and nodded, hugging his leg before scurrying off to pick up his toys. Smiling softly at Tsukishima, Shizuo walked over to where Tsukishima's spilled cereal was at; mentally glad his toddler didn't have any milk with it. Picking up the spilled fruity pebbles, Shizuo disposed of them in the trash, coming back into the living room to see that Tsukishima was almost done cleaning up his mess. Once his toddler had finished cleaning up, he giggled and ran over to Shizuo on the couch, crawling into his lap happily.

"I missed you Moma!" Tsukishima smiled, cuddling into his chest, Shizuo hugging and holding him happily, kissing his forehead.

"I missed you too, Baby," Shizuo smiled, kissing his cheek. "I hate leaving you at Shinra and Celty's because I feel so bad.. Leaving my poor baby behind.." Shizuo sighed, cuddling his toddler closer to himself, smiling as Tsukishima giggled and cuddled into him.

"I know Moma, but we need the money, don't we?.." Tsukishima murmured. Shizuo sighed, nodding.

"Yea.. We do, Baby, I don't want you to starve.. I'd feel horrible.." Shizuo muttered, hugging Tsukishima close to him. Tsukishima smiled faintly, laying his head on Shizuo's chest, suddenly gasping. Shizuo looked down at him expectantly.

"Moma! I can hear your heartbeat!" Tsuki giggled happily, placing his ear back over Shizuo's chest. Shizuo's eyes widened faintly as he smiled widely, his eyes watering faintly. He knew that Tsukishima was still too young to know the full extent of their situation, but he was glad that his son could still see the bright side to everything. Chuckling, Shizuo nodded.

"Well of course, I am living, aren't I?" Shizuo smiled. Tsuki giggled and nodded, cuddling up to him again. Tsukishima then laid down on Shizuo's chest, glancing off into the distance a bit. Shizuo frowned, knowing Tsukishima was thinking deep about something.

"Moma.. Is dad ever gonna get out of Jail?.." Tsukishima asked in a quiet voice. Shizuo sighed, his heart filling with a familiar ache.

"I don't know baby.. I wish I did, but I don't.." Shizuo murmured, running a hand through his hair. Tsukishima nodded, his eyes glassing over as tears stung in the toddler's eyes.

"Will I e-ever see him a-again?.." Tsukishima then asked again quietly, his voice starting to tremble a bit. Shizuo could feel his own eyes water, seeing as how Tsukishima was so upset by this. It made his heart ache.

"Maybe, Baby.. Maybe.." Shizuo whispered to him, trying to keep him calm. Tsukishima nodded, wiping his eyes as tears started dripping down his cheeks.

"D-did he l-love m-me?.." Tsuki then asked, Shizuo's heart clenching painfully at the thought. He didn't want to lie to Tsukishima, but he didn't want to upset him even more.. But.. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"I want to think that he loved us both, Baby.. But I think he got too caught up in money and drugs and became blind to that.." Shizuo muttered, tears dripping down his cheeks. He wasn't stupid. He knew Hyochai didn't love them. He only wanted them for money and so that he wasn't out in the streets. Shizuo held Tsukishima closer as he let his toddler cry quietly into his chest, knowing he was hurting badly. Shizuo was too. It hurt like hell, knowing the only man you've ever come to love only wanted you for money and a place to stay. Yet, he had done much worse to them, bringing Tsukishima into this world. Of course, Shizuo was happy to have a son, but he hated the fact that this is the kind of childhood Tsukishima was gonna grow up with. As his thoughts proceeded on the dark trails of memories, he pulled Tsukishima closer to him as he started sobbing, hugging his toddler tightly. Tsukishima was sniffling quietly as he hugged Shizuo back tightly, trembling lightly.

"M-moma.. Do you know if I'd e-ever get a new d-dad?.." Tsukishima asked in a quiet whine. Shizuo thought about it, keeping his son close as his mind raced with thoughts. He then felt a small smile grace his lips as he thought about Izaya. Chuckling lightly, he nodded faintly, blushing faintly.

"Y-yeah.. Maybe.. I'll talk to him.." Shizuo murmured with a smile, not realizing what he had said. Tsukishima's eyes lit up in shock.

"O-oh! So you've met s-someone?!" Tsuki asked excitedly, already recovering from his depressed state. Shizuo chuckled faintly, nodding.

"Yeah.. he's annoying, but really sweet and sincere.." Shizuo day dreamed, his cheeks tinting pink. Tsuki giggled as he listened.

"Does he know about me?.." Tsukishima asked in wonder. Shizuo smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but not a whole lot.. Only your name and age," Shizuo chuckled. Tsukishima giggled and sat up on Shizuo.

"When can I meet him?!" Tsuki suddenly asked. Shizuo blinked, not expecting that.

"Well.. Were not officially dating yet, Baby, but in time, you will," Shizuo reassured with a smile. Tsuki smiled and nodded, laying back down on Shizuo's chest.

"Does he make you happy?.." Tsukishima asked again, looking up at Shizuo curiously. Shizuo blushed and nodded, glancing down.

"Y-yeah.." Shizuo blushed brightly.

"Ooh! Moma is in love!" Tsukishima giggled, hugging Shizuo tightly.

"Oh quiet.. I don't even know if he likes me.." Shizuo sighed. Tsuki frowned a bit.

"Maybe he does, but doesn't know how to say it?" Tsuki asked quietly.

"Maybe.. But I don't know.. We'll wait and see what happens, Okay Tsu-Chan?" Shizuo murmured. Tsuki smiled and nodded content with the answer. The rest of the day was spent lazing around, Shizuo occasionally having to chase Tsukishima around. Lunch had been sloppy and a big mess for Shizuo to clean up, but by the time dinner had rolled around, Tsukishima had tired himself out, trying to take naps before dinner. Shizuo wasn't stupid however, giving Tsuki small tasks to do to keep him awake. Once they had aten, Tsukishima had crawled into Shizuo's lap, curling up as Shizuo watched the news, seeing what the weather would be like for the next couple of days. After seeing what he needed to see, Shizuo carefully scooped up the sleeping toddler, carrying him into his bedroom, laying him down on his bed. Once Tsukishima was tucked in on one side, Shizuo climbed in next to him, wrapping an arm around Tsukishima protectively, yawning. It was a nice day spent with his toddler, and it was well needed. He hated being gone so much, but he knew that he needed the money. As he became lost in his maze of thoughts, Shizuo hadn't realized that he was starting to drift away to sleep. He couldn't help but think of what Tsukishima had said earlier about him liking someone. He knew he liked the raven, but would it even be worth it, to bring Izaya into his family?.. Tsukishima desperately wanted to fill the gap in his heart about having a father, and Shizuo understood that, but he wanted to make sure that Izaya was sure about loving him and his son, and standing to be that father figure to Tsuki. Yawning as Shizuo closed his eyes, his last thought was, 'Maybe we could be a thing..'

* * *

 **A/N: lol I added a little humor in that last part. Sorry it was a bit sucky. But omf. THIS CHAPTER WAS ANGSTY. Poor Tsu-Chan ;; He misses his daddy. :( Hopefully Izaya can fill that hole.. :( Poor bby D': Now I'm sad.. haha ANYWAYS! Thank you for the reviews, And the PMs I've been getting. Omg, you guys are amazing! OH AND! I've planned out how long this book was gonna be about and it's gonna be at least 45+ chapters! :D SO YAY! It ain't ending anytime soon lol BUT! I'll see ya guys in the next chapter! :'D**

~Kishou-Chan


	9. Kindle to Sparks

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been getting the chapters out that fast ;; Please forgive mee! BUT AHH! YOU GUYS! YOUR REVIEWS! They make me so happy ;w; They motivate me to keep writing this story, omg thank you so much ;u; BTW. WARNING. WARNING. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SLAUGHTERED WITH A FANGIRL ATTACK bcuz the Izuo fluff in this chapter is rated like, 100,000,000/10. So beware. ALSO there's some crack in here bcuz why the fuck not. It's all in Izaya's POV so expect some God Complex, Batshit Crazy humor. LOL ENJOY!** youalldeservethischapterforyourlovelyreviewsomfgthankyousomuch.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Izaya's POV

Izaya smiled to himself as he roamed the streets. Lately, he had been treating the blonde to lunch any day he had to work, sometimes even joining him as he worked. Izaya found the blonde's presence to be comforting and adoring. Izaya knew he liked the blonde, but would it be worth it to pursue a relationship with Shizuo, knowing he had a son? Izaya wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle taking on a fatherly role.. He probably could, but he had no idea how.. He had been seeing Shizuo every day for at least 2 weeks now, and he could tell that the blonde liked him, well he knew that they both liked each other, however neither of them knew how to act on their feelings. Izaya sighed as he inhaled the cold winds of the city, standing on his apartment building rooftop, looking down. Heights never bothered Izaya, hell, they influenced his god complex, so he enjoyed being up there more than what would be considered normal. Izaya smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, letting his thoughts travel between different topics, mostly revolving around Shizuo. His bond with Shizuo, had gotten stronger every day, but he just wondered when would be the right time to fess up.. He desperately wanted to be much more with him, but he wasn't sure if Shizuo wanted the same thing. Knowing Shizuo most likely did, he thought about the only thing holding Shizuo back. Tsukishima. Izaya knew that if he became a father figure to Tsukishima, then he would really have to put a lot of effort into it, because it sounded like Tsukishima was still upset about his current dad, from what Shizuo had told him. Opening his eyes again, Izaya stepped away from the roof's edge, making his way down to ground level, deciding to go visit Shizuo himself. The blonde was working today, but he knew he would always make time for him. Izaya would treat Shizuo out to lunch like always, and then he would finally ask if Shizuo wanted to go on a date.. It was nerve wracking, but Izaya didn't want to wait any longer.

Finally finding the blonde roaming around with Tom, he grinned, skipping up behind Shizuo, spooking him. The blonde flinched, gasping softly as he turned around to try glaring at Izaya, an irritated blush adoring his face. Izaya chuckled, hugging Shizuo with a smile.

"I missed you Shizu-Chan.." Izaya smiled. Shizuo blushed shyly, trying to glance away.

"M-missed you too Flea.." Shizuo murmured shyly. Izaya chuckled, deciding to step it up a bit, letting go of him and instead, grabbing Shizuo's hand as they walked. Shizuo blushed and gasped out in shock, trying to pull his twined fingers apart from Izaya, however Izaya held onto his hand all the more tightly, chuckling lightly. Shizuo kept his head down as he blushed, walking beside the raven. Tom had noticed, however he only chuckled, barely arguing with what they had going on. As the approached one of the stops, Izaya reluctantly let go of Shizuo's hand, smiling to himself as Shizuo strode up to the door, a new found confidence in his step. Easily collecting their pay, Shizuo and Tom made way to a few more stops before Shizuo was let off for lunch. Izaya smiled, joining him at the hip again, twining their fingers once again. As Shizuo and Izaya set off to dine out, Izaya made small talk with the blonde, getting even more anxious about tonight. He had it planned out too. He would take Shizuo up to the top of his apartment building, a blanket, and some pillows with him, and there, he would lay with the blonde and watch the stars, finally confessing to him. Izaya could only hope that Shizuo would accept his invitation this time. He didn't want to be rejected again. He knew that the first time, it was important because of Tsukishima, but Izaya was getting impatient and he couldn't hold it in anymore. Lunch had gone by rather fast, Izaya a little upset about it, however he didn't care all too much. Deciding to hang after even after lunch, Izaya smiled over at Shizuo, who blushed, looking away shyly. Chuckling, Izaya decided to let him be until he got off work.

The rest of the day was rather slow, not that Izaya minded, it just meant more time with Shizuo. Izaya had seemed to notice that Shizuo had grown a little anxious as the job went, noticing how a few pedestrians were mumbling, whispering, or even pointing at Shizuo as he walked by. Izaya frowned. He didn't like the fact that people were treating him like that. But then, Izaya smirked cruelly to himself. _That's because their humans. Shizu-Chan is special.._ Izaya chuckled darkly, smirking coldly at a few people, them, shrinking back. Izaya was quite pleased with the predicted outcome. If his lovely humans didn't come to respect his monster, than there would be a problem. His humans knew Shizuo was different, but did they really have to point it out in an obvious way? Izaya then frowned, guilt suddenly weighing in like a wave. _He_ was also the cause for bringing out Shizuo's strength to the public eye.. If only he had left him alone back in Highschool before Shizuo had dropped out.. Izaya found himself staring at the ground in despair and guilt, however it only intensified when Shizuo glanced back at him to make sure he was alright.

"You okay Flea?.." Shizuo's quiet and concerning voice lifted Izaya out of the shadows. Smiling back at him, Izaya nodded reassuringly.

"Yup! Just got lost in my thoughts!" Izaya sang with a smile, making Shizuo roll his eyes.

"Whatever.. Anyways, we got two more stops than I'm done.." Shizuo murmured, seeming to blush a little bit. Izaya chuckled and nodded, stretching out his arms and folding them behind his head.

"Kay'.." Izaya sighed, relaxing a bit as they continued walking down the street, looking forward to the evening, only hoping Shizuo would accept the invitation. As time seemed to drag on even more, Izaya found himself growing impatient, only wanting to confess, however he wanted to do it _romantically_.. If that was possible for him.. He'd figure it out when it came to it. As Shizuo finished up rather quickly, he waved Tom off and turned to Izaya, smiling faintly.

"So.. What now? I'm done working," Shizuo murmured. Izaya smiled, taking a deep breath before he glanced up at the blonde, cheeks flushed pink, keeping his eyes locked with hazel ones.

"W-Will.. Yougooutwithmetonight?.." Izaya asked in a fast stutter, as if he was a highschool girl asking out her crush. Shizuo blushed brightly, shifting from foot to foot shyly. Izaya peeked up after he had hid his blushing mess. Izaya Orihara _does not_ blush.. Not that he would admit it.. _ever_..

"U-uhm.. W-well.. I can drop Tsukishima off a-at Shinra's beforehand.. S-so.. Y-yeah.." Shizuo murmured in a quiet stutter, blushing madly. Izaya wanted to do back flips off the city walls. Looking up, he grinned, waltzing over and hugging the blonde happily.

"Yay! I'll come get you at 7:30 tonight, Kay'?" Izaya asked smiling widely. Shizuo blushed and nodded shyly.

"O-okay.." Shizuo agreed adorably. Izaya wanted to squeal.

"I'll see ya tonight Shizu-Chan!" Izaya grinned, waving to Shizuo as they went their separate ways. As Izaya skipped home happily, he couldn't help but chuckle and giggle to himself happily, feeling as if he was on cloud nine. Once Izaya reached his apartment, he began making the preparations for the night. Since they would be outside and it would be getting colder as the days went, Izaya made sure to grab several of blankets, and _one_ sleeping bag. Yes, the great Izaya Orihara could be cleverly sweet, despite his psychotic mindset. As Izaya went up to the roof, he placed everything by the door, planning to set up just before dusk. Izaya also made sure to wear warm clothing, deciding to call Shizuo and tell him to wear warm clothing as well. As Izaya hauled everything the elevator, he checked the time, smiling when he saw that it was 6:30. He'd go pick up Shizuo in an hour, but he knew the ride there would take a little time so he would leave early after setting up. Since it wasn't as windy that evening, Izaya was glad, knowing the blankets wouldn't fly all over the place. Izaya had also brought lots of pillows with him so that it would be comfy to lay back and watch the stars with Shizuo. Izaya _even_ brought candles. Oh yes. Strawberry scented ones. Oh, wasn't he getting carried away at that point? Probably. If he was smart, he wouldn't have gone that far into preparations to prevent being thrown over the side of the building. But, since Shizuo and him have started to hang out more, it would be more like, Shizuo would jump off himself because he wouldn't be able to handle his emotions. Izaya chuckled to himself as all the crazy, humorous thoughts ran through his head. Setting up the blankets, Izaya headed back to ground level, making his way over to the subway to take it to Ikebukuro to pick up Shizuo. He didn't trust Shizuo walking to his apartment by himself as night drew in, knowing that someone dangerous almost always lurked in the alleys. Izaya wouldn't stop blaming himself if that happened. As Izaya stepped out of the train car, he walked back up to the surface, making it to Shizuo's apartment rather quickly, knowing the route like the back of his hand. As Izaya reached the blonde's apartment building, Izaya knocked on Shizuo's door, rather nervously.

A muffled 'Coming!' alerted Izaya that Shizuo was about to open the door to their future with him. Izaya smiled at the thought. A second later, Shizuo opened the door, blushing faintly at the sight of Izaya, dressed in cozy black sweat pants and long sleeved black shirt. Shizuo however, was wearing dark gray sweat pants, and a light gray hoodie. Izaya smiled at Shizuo, outstretching his hand for the blonde to take. Shyly, Shizuo grabbed the other's hand holding onto it tightly. Izaya chuckled, leading the way.

"Are you excited? I am~" Izaya grinned. Shizuo chuckled nervously.

"I just hope you don't plan on killing me.." Shizuo chuckled jokingly. Izaya laughed lightly, squeezing his hand lightly.

"Of course not," Izaya smiled, Shizuo blushing.

"How far is your place?" Shizuo asked suddenly. Izaya smiled.

"It's in Shinjuku, but not too far. It'll be about a 25 minute ride on the subway there," Izaya informed. Shizuo nodded, however he seemed a little queasy. Izaya frowned in concern. "What's wrong?.." Izaya asked quietly. Shizuo glanced away, eyes glazed over a bit.

"I don't like the subway.. Too many bad memories.." Shizuo murmured. Izaya's eyes pooled with concern and sympathy. Nodding, Izaya squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"That's fine, we can take the ground train. It might be a little faster that way too," Izaya reassured, Shizuo smiling faintly. Turns out, it actually was faster. As Izaya led the way to his apartment, Shizuo glanced around curiously, Izaya smiling. Seeing as how, just a few stars were starting to peak into the bleak darkness of the night, Izaya smiled, knowing everything was working out perfectly. As Izaya reached his apartment, he led Shizuo away from his door, leading him to the roof. Shizuo was confused but followed anyways. By the time they both had reached the roof, hundreds, if not thousands of stars, were twinkling effortlessly above them. A candle light path led to the patch of blankets and pillows Izaya had set up. Shizuo blushed brightly, stars reflecting in his hazel eyes. Smiling Izaya took Shizuo's hand in his, pulling him over to the blankets. Both of them took off their shoes before they started getting comfortable in the blankets. Opening up the sleeping bag, Izaya looked at Shizuo, grinning.

"You in first," Izaya smiled. Shizuo blushed brightly, realizing they were gonna be sharing the sleeping bag. Settling himself into it, he smoothly wrapped an arm around Shizuo, pulling him close, Shizuo seemingly to naturally, lay his head on Izaya's chest, making the raven smile. Both of them were quiet for a moment, both, too lost in the stars mixture of beauty to even speak in the moment. Izaya smiled looking down at Shizuo, wonder and curiosity glazing his hazel eyes, making them reflect with an unknown glint of amazement, Izaya had never seen before. Izaya then sighed happily.

"Isn't this nice?.." Izaya asked in a quiet, gentle tone. Shizuo nodded a faint smile on his face.

"Yea.. It isn't often that this gets to happen.." Shizuo murmured, trying to keep the conversation light and meaningful, without being an awkward dork about it. Izaya smiled, pulling him closer, resting his head on top of the blonde's.

"I wish we could've done this in the past.. I really regret bothering you like I did in the past.." Izaya whispered, gazing at the stars sadly. Shizuo smiled faintly, cuddling into his chest.

"It's fine.. It.. It kinda told me that someone else other than Shinra actually cared about me.. You weren't scared of me, so it kinda didn't bother me.." Shizuo responded in a quiet, hushed tone.

"But it's not fine, because look at all the trouble it's caused you now.." Izaya sighed guiltily. Shizuo chuckled lightly, his arm moving to wrap around Izaya's waist, cuddling into him affectionately.

"It's fine Izaya.. It's done and over with, things are better now.. Don't stress over it.." Shizuo smiled glancing up at him. Izaya smiled back at him, making a move, his head moving back a bit as Izaya kissed the top of his head.

"You really are adorable, Shizu-Chan.. I don't know how I held off this long.." Izaya smiled affectionately, Shizuo blushing brightly, hiding his face into his chest. Chuckling, Izaya shifted so that he was on his side, looking down at Shizuo. Shizuo looked up at him, hazel eyes twinkling with happiness, cheeks flushed pink, and lips pulled into a precious smile. Everything about Shizuo was strikingly beautiful. Izaya smiled, leaning closer slightly, his own lips just inches away from Shizuo's.

"Shizuo.." Izaya murmured his auburn orbs locked with hazel.

"Y-yeah?.." Shizuo asked quietly, blushing brightly.

"I love you so much.." Izaya whispered, leaning in, his lips pressing against feathery soft ones. His eyes slipped shut, hesitantly moving against Shizuo's. It didn't take long before Shizuo started moving with him, smiling into the kiss. Izaya's hand came up to cup Shizuo's cheek. As Izaya leaned in closer, deepening the kiss, Izaya felt the sparks to his kindling fire with Shizuo burst in his heart. He and Shizuo were meant to be. Smiling as Izaya pulled away for air, Shizuo stared up at him, star-struck, eyes hazy with amazement.

"I-.. I-.. L-love y-you t-too.." Shizuo whispered quietly, eyes pooled over with affection, honesty, and happiness. It truly was an amazing thing to see in Shizuo's eyes that were the most beautiful shades of Hazel. Izaya smiled in response, diving in for another quick kiss, Shizuo blushing madly, but accepting it. As Izaya settled back beside Shizuo, he pulled him even closer, holding him as they continued to watch the stars.

"Mm.. Shizu-Chan?.." Izaya suddenly asked quietly.

"Hm?.." Shizuo hummed.

"Does Tsukishima know about me?.." Izaya asked quietly. Shizuo grew a little rigid in Izaya's hold, making the raven frown.

"He knows that I talk about you a lot, but he doesn't know who you are.." Shizuo admitted with a blush. Chuckling, Izaya cuddled into the blonde, kissing the top of his head again.

"Mm.. Can I meet Tsukishima?"

* * *

 **A/N: YES I DID DO A CLIFF HANGER, DO I REGRET IT? FUCK NO. Gotta read to find out what happens next CX haha I love you guys! ^^ Welp! THEY KISSED! AHHH SO CUTE! Izaya, trying to be disgustingly romantic XDD Oh, we all love him. AND YUP THERE'S THE BIG MOMENT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Izaya is gonna meet Tsukishima** ** _properly_** **mind you, and see how he reacts to this CX It'll be good guys, it'll be good. If I feel like spending another hour or two, I'll stay up and write the next chapter for you guys just because I love you all so much. omg, you're all my children now cx And in order to keep my children healthy, I must feed them chapters or else they get hungry! BUT! You guys have to feed the plot bunnies by reviewing CX Love you guys and see you in the next chapter! CX**

 **~Kishou-Chan**


	10. First Impression

**A/N: HAI. YES. I DID IT. I stayed up another extra hour for this chapter you guys omg. I spent an hour reading and researching about Step-Parents and Step-Kids and their bonds, but as I read, I realized that it was more for like teenagers and such and there wasn't much on how a toddler would react, however I read that toddlers are more willing to accept it as they don't understand the concept that much, and that's what I implemented here. And even though Tsukishima is still hesitant about Izaya joining the family, he's happy because he's possibly getting the father he never had :) So, THIS is the BIG chapter! Izaya finally meets Tsukishima, and it's quite adorable you guys omg. CX PLEASE ENJOY!** Idon'twantospoiltoomuchsojustreadthechapternowCX

* * *

Chapter 10:

Shizuo's POV

Shizuo nearly paled at the question Izaya had asked. He wanted to meet Tsukishima. He never thought about it, too busy with their current situation to even bring that up.. Blinking, he was silent for a moment, debating if it would be good to, or not. Quietly, he spoke up.

"How do you feel about that though, Izaya?.." Shizuo asked quietly. Izaya was quiet, as if thinking about his response.

"Well.. I know I can't replace Tsukishima's biological father, but I _do_ know he needs some sort of father figure in his life.. That is what you've told me lately.." Izaya murmured. Shizuo nodded as he listened. Izaya sighed, continuing. "I'm not sure if I'm completely cut out for the role myself, but I still want to try.. I don't want to replace anyone or anything, but I just want you both to be happy.." Izaya added sincerely. Shizuo smiled and hugged him tightly.

"But your seriously sure, you want to meet Tsukishima?.." Shizuo asked again. Izaya smiled faintly and nodded, looking down at him.

"Of course.. Shizuo, I just want him to be happy.. From what you've told me, about what has happened to you both, breaks my heart, Shizuo.. People see me as a cruel, and sick minded bastard, but we both know, that as much as I hate to admit it.. I'm human to, and I still have emotions too Shizuo.. I _do_ care.. I care a lot.." Izaya whispered affectionately. Shizuo felt small streaks of wetness slide down his cheeks. Chuckling, he wiped away his tears, hugging Izaya tightly. "I love you so much Shizuo.." Izaya added quietly, smiling as he looked down at the blonde, giving him a kiss. Shizuo smiled into the kiss, cuddling into his chest.

"I love you too, Izaya.." Shizuo smiled, "Well.. If you really want to meet Tsukishima, it'll be tomorrow, Okay? You can come with me when I pick him so that way he can get used to you.." Shizuo smiled. Izaya smiled and nodded, holding Shizuo closely. The both of them had ended up falling asleep up top the apartment building under the stars, both deeply held in each other's arms. Shizuo was the first to wake up, the early sun rise alerting him. Smiling as the sun began drawing itself up and over the city, Shizuo looked at Izaya who was still sleeping, snoring softly. Leaning forward, Shizuo kissed his lips gently, the raven stirring slightly, a smile twitching on his lips. Sleepily, Izaya opened his eyes, looking at Shizuo with half lidded, tired eyes.

"You're awake already?.." Izaya asked in a light hearted chuckle. Shizuo smiled and nodded.

"Well, when you have a 3 year old, waking up early is always to be expected," Shizuo laughed. Izaya smiled and kissed him back in return for the first kiss Shizuo gave him.

"Well, might as well get our stuff packed up and back in the apartment then go get Tsukishima," Izaya smiled. Shizuo nodded, slowly starting to shift out of the sleeping bag and layers of blankets they had over them. Once they both were finally able to get out of the tangle of blankets and pillows, Shizuo helped Izaya carry bundles of the blankets and pillows back down to his apartment. Because Shizuo had never been inside, he was quite astonished at how big it was. Chuckling as Izaya walked in a little further, he sat the blankets down by the couch. "Don't be too surprised Shizu-Chan.." Izaya smiled. Shizuo nodded silently, following Izaya back to the roof and carrying down another load of blankets. Once everything was all cleaned up from the roof top, Izaya allowed Shizuo to come into his home, allowing him to look around.

"I'm almost terrified to touch something.." Shizuo gaped. Izaya chuckled, waltzing into the kitchen, Shizuo following, seating himself at the island rather.

"You're fine Shizu-Chan. What's mine is yours. Maybe we can get you out of that dingy apartment in mine?" Izaya offered, merely joking. Shizuo instantly shook his head.

"Not until Tsukishima has warmed up to you, because if you just walk in, move him from place to place, you're gonna scare the hell out of him," Shizuo stated firmly. Izaya nodded in understanding.

"Understood. Hm, want a cup of coffee?" Izaya asked. Shizuo nodded with a smile.

"Yes please," Shizuo responded. Smiling, Izaya turned around, pulling out his coffee maker along with two mugs.

"It won't take too long to make either," Izaya added. Shizuo smiled and nodded, yawning.

"I should call Shinra and tell him that I'm getting Tsukishima shortly," Shizuo murmured in thought. Izaya nodded, setting the options on the coffee machine so that it made it perfectly the way he wanted it. Shizuo pulled out his phone, dialing the doctor quickly.

"Hello?" Shinra answered.

"Hey, Is Tsuki up?" Shizuo asked. Shizuo heard a nervous chuckle on the other end.

"..He's had me on my toes since _five in the morning, Shizuo_.." Shinra muttered exhaustedly. Bursting into laughter, Shizuo nodded to himself.

"Alright then, I'll be over shortly to pick him," Shizuo informed. Shinra sighed of relief on the other end, only to gasp.

"TSUKISHIMA! Give me those little mister!" Shinra growled, annoyed. Shizuo chuckled, guessing Tsuki had something of his scientific tools. "He had a syringe.. Not sure where he found it but-" Shizuo's blood ran cold at the thought of something bad happening.

"If my son gets hurt because you didn't watch him closely, I'm breaking both of your legs Shinra.." Shizuo growled into the phone, 'moma-bear' mode kicking in. He could faintly hear Izaya cackling over by the coffee pot, listening to the conversation.

"R-right.. See ya soon Shizuo!" Shinra then quickly hung up, Shizuo rolling his eyes.

"Idiot.." Shizuo sighed, already feeling the extent of what would happen when Tsuki saw Izaya. Izaya chuckled from the other side of the counter.

"Sounds like Tsukishima really is a handful," Izaya chuckled. Shizuo huffed in agreement.

"He is if you don't watch him close enough.." Shizuo smiled. Izaya flashed back another smile, a ding alerting him that the coffee was done. Pouring Shizuo and himself a cup of coffee, he pulled out the creamers and sugars for the blonde to use. Shizuo took advantage to that, tinkering with his coffee to his likings. Once they both had sipped down their energy booster for the day, Shizuo got up and stretched.

"Wanna get going?" Shizuo asked with a smile. Izaya nodded eagerly, slipping on his fur trimmed jacket. Once they were both ready, Izaya led the way out of the apartment building and back to the ground train, where they would take it back to Ikebukuro. Once they reached Ikebukuro, Shizuo could tell that Izaya seemed to get a bit anxious, seeming as if he was a little on edge. Smiling, Shizuo slipped his hand into the other's squeezing it lightly. "Relax.. Tsuki may be a little hesitant at first, but once he's at home, he'll open up," Shizuo smiled. Izaya cracked a faint smile, nodding to Shizuo. It didn't take long for them to reach Shinra's apartment, Izaya seeming to be on edge even more. Sneaking a quick kiss, Shizuo smiled and knocked on the door, Izaya shadowing on the side. Suddenly, Izaya heard a playful, cheerful, and high pitched cry.

"M-MOMA!" Tsukishima cried out, Shizuo instantly scooping him up into his arms, kissing his cheek.

"Hi baby," Shizuo grinned happily, holding his son closely. Shizuo then looked over at the door, knowing Izaya was holding back, hesitant. Smiling, he called out to him.

"Izaya come in, you aren't a stranger," Shizuo coaxed smiling. Shinra blinked, confused, Celty joining Shinra at the hip in worry. Izaya then hesitantly stepped in, instantly catching Tsukishima's attention. Tsukishima and Izaya had a stare off for a quick moment before Tsuki whined, hiding his face into Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo smiled faintly, rubbing his back. "Shh.. You're fine.." Shizuo murmured comfortingly. Shinra was rather confused as to why Izaya was here, and Shizuo was fine with that.

"Uhm.. Do you mind explaining?!" Shinra asked, rather worried. Shizuo chuckled quietly, swaying side to side to calm his still anxious toddler.

"Well, me and Shizu-Chan are dating now," Izaya grinned, Shinra going blank. However, when Izaya spoke that, Tsukishima turned to face him again, head still on Shizuo's shoulder. Izaya smiled at Tsukishima, Tsuki not really reacting, but more or less just staring at him. It was then that Izaya locked eyes with him, and all he could see swimming in the toddler's eyes was Hope, Curiosity, and Fear. He then decided to try something. Tilting his head to the side a bit, Izaya mimicked the way Tsuki's head was tilted, like it was on Shizuo's shoulder. Tsukishima blinked, shifting his head so that his head was more upright, Izaya doing the same. Tsuki's eyes widened as Izaya smiled at him, Tsukishima smiling shyly as he hid his face into Shizuo's shoulder. Izaya chuckled at the response, seeing as how he got the toddler to smile. While Izaya had be interacting with Tsukishima, Shinra and Shizuo were conversing about them dating. Shinra seemed fine with it until Celty blew up with hundreds of questions.

Shizuo didn't want to stand there all day, so he quickly decided to leave, the other couple deciding to let him. As they walked back out into the bright sunlight again, Shizuo decided to start conversing with Tsukishima, hopefully trying to get Izaya involved too.

"Did you sleep good baby?" Shizuo asked. Tsuki nodded with a smile.

"Y-yea.. I woke up really early though and uncle Shinra and aunty Celty were still sleeping so I got bored and decided to play with my toys I brought.." Tsukishima answered. Shizuo smiled, kissing his cheek. Tsukishima glanced at Izaya, Izaya smiling at him again, inviting him into a friendly conversation with him. "M-moma? Is that who you always talk about at home?" Tsukishima suddenly asked curiously. Shizuo blushed and nodded, looking at Izaya with a happy smile.

"Yup, that him Baby. His name is Izaya Orihara, He's gonna be a part of our family now," Shizuo explained. Tsukishima smiled at him faintly.

"Oh.. What about daddy though?" Tsukishima suddenly asked, Izaya's smile disappearing while Shizuo's eyes glazed over with sadness, sighing.

"Daddy isn't in the picture anymore baby, He's in jail, remember? But Izaya is here to help us, Okay?" Shizuo smiled, trying to change the subject.

"But he isn't d-daddy.." Tsuki murmured. Shizuo blinked, the sadness seeming to deepen in his eyes.

"I know that baby, but that doesn't mean we can't start over, right?" Shizuo asked hopefully, wanting to uplift the mood, just so that it wasn't as bad on Izaya. Tsukishima then nodded with a faint smile.

"Yeah! I dunno what I'll call him, but I can't call him daddy yet.." Tsukishima informed. Shizuo nodded at his toddler, Izaya seeming pleased with that. Shizuo smiled. That was something he loved about Izaya. Izaya was understanding of the situation and didn't really care about the label he got, just as long as Tsukishima trusted him. Smiling as they made it to Shizuo's apartment, he unlocked it, setting Tsukishima down as he began taking off the toddler's shoes and coat. Izaya took off his things, hanging them in the closet where Shizuo put Tsuki's things.

"Go ahead and feel free to look around Izaya, I'll make breakfast," Shizuo smiled. Izaya smiled and nodded, deciding to go sit in the living room. Tsukishima had pulled out all his coloring supplies from his drawer, sprawling all of his things out on the coffee table. Instead of turning on the Tv, Izaya found more interest in watching the toddler color. Tsukishima seemed to be quite picky when it came to coloring pages, and he mostly had ones of animals. Izaya smiled as the toddler picked out a giraffe one, completely oblivious to Izaya's observations. As the toddler started coloring, Izaya noticed how he pretty much seemed to be scribbling and outside of the lines. Smiling, Izaya got up and rounded the table, sitting down on the floor next to the toddler. Tsukishima looked up at him curiously, Izaya smiling.

"Here, I'll show you a little trick when it comes to coloring," Izaya smiled. Tsuki nodded curiously, watching Izaya. "See these lines?" Izaya asked, pointing to the outline of the giraffe. Tsukishima nodded with a smile. "The makers of this book, want you to color inside the lines, because when you do, it makes the animals feel special because then they have colors on them," Izaya explained in a childishly heartwarming way. Tsukishima gasped in excitement.

"Really?!" Tsuki asked, Izaya smiled nodding. Tsukishima then began coloring again, however somewhat neater then before. It could still be considered scribbling, but it was inside the lines so Izaya smiled.

"See? Now the giraffe is special because he has color," Izaya smiled. Tsuki giggled happily, coloring with a new found motivation.

"I'm gonna name my giraffe.. Jelly bean!" Tsuki giggled, causing Izaya to laugh.

"Jelly bean?" Izaya asked with a smile. Tsuki giggled and nodded.

"Yeah! Jelly beans are special treats Moma gives me when I'm really good, so my giraffe is Jelly Bean because he's special too!" Tsukishima explained with a grin. Izaya smiled happily as listened to the toddler's story, already enjoying the warmth that invaded his chest with the time he spent with Tsukishima.

From the kitchen, Shizuo listened to them converse freely, as if they knew each other already. Tears of happiness lined his eyes, a few stray tears slipping down his cheeks, Shizuo wiping them hastily, not wanting neither of them to see. It was heartwarming though, seeing as how Tsukishima was finally getting what he deserved, and how he was warming up already so fast. It made Shizuo happy, knowing that Izaya _cared_ this much. It meant a lot to Shizuo, and he wouldn't give it up for the world.

* * *

 **A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! IT'S SO CUTE! Izaya tho just.. Omg. So fucken adorable you guys. I think I overfed my children with two chapters in one day, but it's okay cx BTW, What do you guys think Tsukishima should call Izaya for now? Izaya? Give him a cute nickname like he did to his giraffe. Jelly bean. Omg. I'm gonna name my cutest stuffed animal Jelly Bean now :') And Shizu-Chan is so happy now omg. Okay, so from here on out, until about Chapter 20-25, is gonna be solely family fluff, all ranging from moma and baby, Izuo, and Father and Son! Just so that I can get the bonds to be super strong so that when the plot twists start dropping and shit hits the fan, I'll be sure to kill you guys emotionally CX That is my ultimate goal, don't hate me plz omg. XDD Love you guys! I'll probably update again tomorrow~ PM if you would like to incorporate a cute moment in with the family before shit hits the fan. Remember to review to feed the plot bunnies too! cx I'll accept very few offers for ideas, so make sure to get yours in to me if you have one! I'll allow as many as possible that come in, and try to narrow them down to fit into the chapters and story! Anyways, See ya guys tomorrow. It's 3:30 in the morning, yes, your welcome, so if this chapter is shit, don't yell at me because it was super late cx Anyways, Good night! review, request something, and feed the plot bunnies! :D**

 **~Kishou-Chan**


	11. Concerned

**A/N: HELLO CHILDREN! Your reviews fed the plot bunnies! (That's why I wrote this cx) So, we got some more Izaya and Baby fluff CX And some steamy Izuo action ;) I don't want to spoil too much, sooooo, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Izaya's POV

Izaya couldn't help but smile as he listened to Tsukishima's little story. Shizuo's son really was adorable. He didn't understand how Shizuo _didn't_ have another lover already.. But at that thought of someone else being with Shizuo, Izaya huffed quietly, not wanting to concern the 3 year old beside him. Suddenly snapping out of his day dream, Izaya suddenly found his heart swelling with an unknown affection.

"Here!" Tsuki grinned, pulling the coloring page of the giraffe out of the coloring book. He had managed to misspell "Jelly Bean" as "Jely Beane" but it was still adorable. "It's for you because you helped me with it!" Tsukishima giggled. Izaya smiled gently, taking the picture and smiling. He then pulled the toddler into a tight hug, Tsuki nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Thank you Tsu-Chan.. I'll put it on refrigerator at home, Okay?" Izaya said after he released him. Tsuki nodded with a grin before bouncing off into the kitchen to pester Shizuo. Izaya couldn't stop himself from smiling. _This is what it feels like to be a father, and a boyfriend.. Hm.._ Izaya chuckled to himself quietly as he stood up. But the fact that this is how he could spend the rest of his life, he had no intention of changing that. He was starting to grow fond of Tsukishima, though even _he_ was scared of messing up and hurting the toddler, or scaring him. He didn't want to do that, knowing all that Tsukishima had been through already. He just wanted them both to be happy. Sighing happily, he decided to go see what was happening in the kitchen.

"Tsu-Chan, out of the kitchen. You're gonna get burned," Shizuo scolded gently. Tsuki pouted but let go of Shizuo's leg and ran back into the living room. Izaya smiled, walking up behind Shizuo, snaking his arms around the blonde's torso, hugging him from behind. Resting his head on Shizuo's shoulder, as he was the slightest bit taller than Shizuo, he smiled. "Flea.." Shizuo smiled faintly, leaning his head against the raven's affectionately.

"Shizu-Chan.." Izaya mimicked, chuckling when Shizuo turned away, blushing. Izaya let go of him, deciding to see what he was making. "What'cha making?" Izaya asked, smiling as he looked down at the pans that were on the stove.

"Bacon, Sausage, and Pancakes," Shizuo responded with a smile. Izaya smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Sounds good, I'll keep Tsu-Chan entertained until it's done," Izaya smiled. Shizuo nodded, flashing him a smile as he continued cooking. Waltzing back into the living room, Izaya seen that Tsukishima had gotten into his other toys, however what caught his eye was one of them air filled rubber balls. It was a decent size, so it would be easy to play a game of 'Roll' on the floor with the toddler. Crawling over to where Tsukishima was, Izaya smirked up at him Tsukishima watching with interest. Moving some ways back, Izaya sat down, his legs slightly spread out. Tsukishima seemed to have caught on, doing the same, a smile gracing his lips. Izaya smiled, giving the ball a gentle push, Tsukishima giggling as it rolled over to him. Izaya giggled too, watching as Tsukishima rolled it back over to him. This trend continued for a good 10 minutes before Shizuo called them both to the dining room table.

"Breakfast you two," Shizuo smiled. Izaya smiled and got up, Tsukishima following quickly. Shizuo smiled at Tsukishima, picking him up and setting him up in his highchair. It wasn't as much as a highchair, but a booster for a normal chair with a strap to secure it in place. Once Tsukishima was strapped in, Shizuo scooted him in closer to the table so that he could reach his food. Shizuo then made Tsuki's plate for him, giving the plate of food to the toddler, Tsukishima wasting no time in eating. However as soon as Tsukishima bit into his sausage, he yelped, his eyes watering as he dropped his fork, on the verge of crying. Shizuo instantly flipped out, barely hesitating to get up and get a cool cloth, seeing as how Tsukishima burnt his lip on his still hot food. Tsukishima sniffled as he whined in pain. Shizuo worriedly looked him over; making sure no more damage had been done. "Are you okay baby?.. I should have cooled it down for you, I'm so sorry.." Shizuo murmured, the tones of guilt and hurt blending into a mellow, heart breaking sound to Izaya's ears. Seeing Tsukishima in pain like that bothered him too. He didn't like it when Tsukishima was hurt or in pain. Tsukishima seemed to have quickly recovered from his small burn from his hot food once Shizuo had managed to cool it down for him. Breakfast had been quiet for a moment until Izaya spoke up.

"This is good Shizu-Chan. I didn't think you could actually cook," Izaya smiled, joking lightly.

"Hush. And thanks flea," Shizuo smiled, blushing faintly. Izaya smiled back at him, however he couldn't help but notice the brighter, and happier glint in Tsukishima's eyes as he ate. Izaya made a note of that. When he had first seen Tsukishima, his eyes had seemed to clouded with pain and sadness, but as soon as he saw that his mother finally found someone that made him happy, that glint in Tsukishima's eyes, said it all. He was happy too. And Izaya couldn't have felt more proud of that, than ever. Tsukishima had then spoken up again.

"Moma, when were done, can we go see the ducks?" Tsukishima asked. Curious, Izaya looked over at Shizuo. Shizuo smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we can.. I'll bring some bread so that you can feed them too, Okay?" Shizuo smiled. Tsuki busted into a fit of excited giggles, making the two elders chuckle at the reaction. Tsukishima had then wolfed down his food, excited to see the ducks. Izaya chuckled at the toddler's reactions. They were so amusing! Izaya smiled as he finished up his plate. Shizuo hadn't eaten much to begin with, which discreetly concerned Izaya, but he wouldn't dwell on it then. Shizuo then got up, taking their plates, which Izaya disagreed much to Shizuo's disliking. He hated it when people treated him like he was so special. Shizuo then unhooked Tsukishima's seat picking him up and setting him down.

"We'll go in a few, Okay? I don't want you jumping around on a full stomach. It'll make you sick, Okay?" Shizuo informed the toddler. Tsuki pouted but nodded, retreating over to his corner of toys, dumping them out and going through them, making a mess as usual. Izaya chuckled, however he was caught off guard as Shizuo tugged him down the hall with him, to his bedroom. Izaya blinked at how small it was, seeing only a twin sized mattress, and a dress, that being all. Izaya didn't like the fact that this is how the blonde was living. Sitting down beside him anyways, Izaya stole Shizuo in for a quick kiss, making the blonde blush brightly. Shizuo looked at him though, a smile gracing his lips.

"You're wonderful.." Izaya murmured, making him blush. However, it was Shizuo who initiated the kiss this time.

"Izaya.. _You're_ wonderful.. You've made Tsukishima so happy.." Shizuo murmured, pure happiness shining in his eyes, making the raven's heart pound a little bit harder with pride. Izaya gave a sheepish chuckle, blushing ever so faintly. (He won't ever admit to that though.) Shizuo smiled at that.

"Am I doing.. G-good?.. I'm so scared half of the time, because I'm afraid I'm gonna upset him, Shizu-Chan.." Izaya murmured honestly. Shizuo's eyes held the sincerest affection the raven had ever seen.

"You're doing so much better than you ever thought you could, Izaya.. Don't be too worried about that yet. Tsukishima is touchier on the emotional side, however as far as activities go, he's willing to do anything. When you and Tsuki start forming an emotional bond, that's when you need to be careful, because he's still very much attached to his biological father, so if you say the wrong thing, he could very well shut you out Izaya.." Shizuo explained, however Izaya turned away through half of it, a look of fear and hurt pooled in the informants auburn eyes. Shizuo frowned worriedly, grabbing his chin, he moved the other's head to look at him. "Hey.. I'm not trying to scare you Izaya.. I just want to warn you of what could happen, just so that you know to be careful.." Shizuo murmured, looking into Izaya's eyes. Shizuo could see the fear and worry dancing in Izaya's eyes and it made his heart ache. If only step parenting was so easy.. As they stayed locked under each other's gaze, the gap between them closed, the gentle kiss quickly heating up. Izaya moved his lips in sync with Shizuo's, both of them in bliss. Izaya then took a chance of sneaking his tongue out, ever so gently sliding it across the blonde's bottom lip. Shizuo gasped, Izaya taking it as in invitation into the other's mouth, now exploring new territory. Izaya found himself feeling competitive when Shizuo's tongue started moving with his, both of them fighting for dominance. Izaya would not go down without a fight. Too lost in the moment, as soon Izaya had gained dominance, a rather frustrated bang came from the outside of the door, followed by a whiny and needy 3 year old.

"Moma! I wanna see the ducks!" Tsukishima whined from outside of the room. Both of them had been dazed from the heated kiss, Shizuo being a blushing mess. Izaya suddenly smirked.

"He wants to see the ducks Shizu-Chan," Izaya smirked. Shizuo gaped, rolling his eyes.

"Damn Flea, your fault for doing that.." Shizuo growled.

"If you didn't like it, then why didn't you push me away?~" Izaya shot back, clearly victorious, and making a show of himself.

"Shut up!" Shizuo blushed, Izaya chuckling. Shizuo then opened the door, smiling down at Tsukishima, who frowned.

"You're slow Moma!" Tsuki whined. Shizuo chuckled.

"Oh please. The ducks are gonna be there forever, chill," Shizuo smiled, ruffling his hair, Tsuki trying to swat at him. Izaya chuckled at the playful demeanor that had developed. It was nice and enjoyable. As Shizuo flocked Tsuki to the door to get his stuff on, Izaya followed suit, slipping on his shoes and jacket. As they walked out, bread in Shizuo's pocket, Tsuki said something that surprised both Shizuo and Izaya.

"'aya! Will you help me feed the ducks?" Tsuki asked innocently looking up at him as he walked beside Shizuo. Izaya smiled and nodded, grabbing hold of Tsukishima's hand too. Tsukishima giggled happily, Izaya smiling when he felt the toddler grip onto his hand. Shizuo smiled at him, Izaya feeling a bit better about the talk they had earlier. As they reached the pond that Tsuki wanted to go to, about 10 ducks could be spotted in the water, and about 5 more on the shore. Shizuo smiled, letting go of Tsukishima's hand as Tsuki pulled Izaya over to the ducks, Izaya still holding his hand. Shizuo smiled, watching them both from a distance, pride and happiness swelling in his heart. As Izaya finally caught up with the 3 year old, he started giggling uncontrollably as the ducks quacked and swam around by the shore. Tsuki giggled as they waddled up onto the bank, staring at them with awe and excitement. Izaya smiled, crouching down to match Tsuki's height a bit. Tsuki smiled, looking over at him, grinning happily. Tsuki then looked back at Shizuo, running over to him as he begged to have a few slices of bread. Shizuo smiled and gave him a few slices, Tsuki running back over to Izaya, bread in his hands. Izaya smiled, watching as Tsuki tore off little pieces of bread, throwing it over to the ducks. The ducks quacked and waddled up onto the bank, eating the pieces of bread that Tsuki threw to them. However, as Tsuki ran short on bread, he let out sudden frightened cry as a duck merely flocked towards him, scaring him. As he jumped back, Izaya wasted no time in scooping him up out of the duck's reach just in case the duck tried biting him. Holding Tsukishima tightly and closely, he shooed the duck away, carrying the toddler back to Shizuo. Shizuo hadn't seen what happened so he was confused as to why they were returning so soon. Izaya smiled as Tsukishima refused to let go of him.

"What happened?" Shizuo asked in concern, looking to the both of them.

"A duck got too close and it scared him," Izaya smiled. Shizuo smiled, moving to take Tsukishima from Izaya. Izaya wouldn't admit that he felt a bit hurt that Shizuo took him from him, but what reason was he to feel that? However, when Shizuo took Tsukishima, Tsukishima clung onto Izaya's jacket for a moment before letting go and going over to Shizuo. Shizuo smiled, reassuring his toddler. As the three of them decided to walk around the park for a bit, Izaya frowned when his phone started ringing. Stepping away for a moment, Izaya answered the call, a bit irritated.

"Hello, Orihara speaking," Izaya murmured.

"Orihara. You're needed. I need some info on this guy.." A gruff voice came. Izaya frowned.

"Well it's going to cost you. Who are you and what's this 'guy's name?" Izaya asked.

"His name is Shizuo Heiwajima.."

* * *

 **A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Not only is it a plot twist, but a cliff hanger, your welcome CX So not sorry you guys, like it just happened XDD Pleasedon'tbemadatmeomg. BTW! Tsuki has finally decided to call Izaya "aya" because he has trouble pronouncing it with the "z" (I totatlly butchered Tsuki's speech at first and changed it too a more mature rather than baby talk, just because it fits him better). BUT AWWWWWWWE! Izaya's fear of messing up is so sad but so sweet at the same time X3 Omg you guys, please review just in case I decide to stay up even more to write another chapter, THANKS. X3 Love you all! See you in the next chapter! X3**

~Kishou-Chan


	12. Don't Leave

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been posting much. My mom recently had neck surgery, she's coming home tomorrow, so I've been busy being at the hospital with her, and lately, I've been getting triggered lately by small things, and it's becoming an issue for me, because when I get triggered, I instantly shut down and ultimately go suicidal, so updates may be a little slow for a while, if they continue to come back, or if I become super busy, in which I will be because Band Camp is next week omf. Not looking forward to it lol. But ya! Sorry for the slow updates! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I have the next few chapters planned out so hopefully I can get the time to write them! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Izaya's POV

"His name is Shizuo Heiwajima.."

Izaya's blood ran cold as those simple words were spoken. He felt a never ending stab of worry, fear, and concern rush through his mind. Who was this person on the other line?.. Izaya suddenly felt himself grow dizzy and sick, as if something was unsettling. The raven was protective, of course, but he didn't know what would be the consequences if he did give in to this man, whoever he was. Sighing, Izaya spoke up again, regaining his composure.

"Who are you? What do you want with Shizu-Chan?" Izaya asked, a slight sneer in his tone.

"My name isn't important, and obviously you know him.. Look, I can pay you a good amount for this information.." The man muttered. Izaya frowned, thinking it over. If he did get some extra cash, that could prove to be quite nice, knowing he could give it to Shizuo and Tsukishima. But he didn't want to put them in any danger. And he wouldn't. Deciding he'd play along with the man, he tried thinking of a way to get past whatever it was he was after.

"Your name is important. You sound really shady, ne? How do I know you won't scam me?" Izaya chuckled.

"Whatever. My name is Alu. I need some dirt on Heiwajima.. He owes me big time.." The man growled. Izaya frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. Shaking his head, he sighed, glancing back to see Tsukishima and Shizuo waiting for him.

"Hmm.. Call me back later and I'll see what I can do," Izaya sighed. He heard a muffled curse on the other side, but eventually he heard a click, making Izaya chuckle. "So mean to me.." Izaya smiled to himself, tucking his phone back into his pocket before turning around and walking back over to the other two.

"Who was that?" Shizuo asked, a slight edge in his tone. Izaya chuckled, sensing that the blonde was already getting jealous.

"Relax Shizu-Chan. It was just another client asking for information," Izaya chuckled. Tsukishima looked up at them both and giggled, holding up his arms for Izaya to pick him up. Izaya smiled gently, picking up the toddler, settling him on his hip as they began walking again, Shizuo and Izaya making small talk.

"Izaya.." Shizuo's voice was hesitant almost.

"Hm?" Izaya asked, looking back at him.

"N-nothing.." Shizuo's gaze dropped to the ground, now, completely ignoring him, becoming stuck in his thoughts. Izaya frowned, not liking that at all. He tugged on Shizuo's sleeve, catching his attention.

"Shizu-Chan.. What's wrong?.." Izaya asked quietly. Tsukishima had fallen asleep on Izaya's shoulder, not too long ago, Izaya allowing him to sleep there.

"Nothing.. Just.. t-thinking.." Shizuo answered quietly. Izaya smiled and nodded, moving over to the blonde, pulling him into a quick kiss.

"Okay, Shizu-Chan, but please tell me if something is wrong, Okay?" Izaya smiled gently, reassuring the other. Shizuo blushed and nodded, twining his fingers with the raven. Izaya smiled as they continued walking, heading back to the apartment, Tsukishima passed out from his small energy burst he had that morning. Once they had reached the apartment, Shizuo smiled at the raven, showing him where Tsuki's room was so that he could lay him down in his bed. Izaya smiled shyly and laid him down, tucking him in so that he could sleep for a little bit. Izaya turned around, smiling sheepishly, seeing as how Shizuo was grinning with delight.

"Come ere.." Shizuo smiled, grabbing the ravens hand and leading him back to the living room, sitting down on the couch. Izaya smiled, pulling the blonde into his arms, kissing the top of his head. Shizuo smiled, cuddling into the raven, a wave of happiness and delight washing over him. "Izaya.." Shizuo spoke up, startling the raven from his thoughts.

"Hm?.."

"I love you so much.." Shizuo whispered, looking up to bring the raven into a kiss, making the other smile. Once they had pulled away, Izaya smiled.

"I love you too, Shizu-Chan.." Izaya smiled. Izaya then layed his head against Shizuo's becoming invested with his thoughts. He couldn't ignore the pride and happiness he felt when he was with Tsukishima. It was like they were a biological family. Anyone could have mistaken them for being a _real_ family, rather than the broken one in disguise. Izaya smiled, remembering how Tsukishima wanted him to hold him again, and then one Tsuki made that picture for him, especially after _he_ helped him. It made him happy. It was rare for the raven to feel actual happiness and joy. And Tsukishima and Shizuo were able to bring that to light for him. It made his heart skip a beat. It was nice. He could only hope that Tsukishima would accept him completely. He seemed to enjoy him so far, but he didn't know how Tsukishima would react and accept him on an emotional level. From what Shizuo has told him, Tsukishima was still sadly impacted by his biological father being out of the picture, so it was a hard role for Izaya to take on "Dad" to Tsukishima. He just hoped, one day, he could actually hear, Tsukishima call him 'Dad'. It would make his life complete. Not noticing Shizuo getting up slightly, he blinked and looked over, smiling. Speaking of Tsuki.

"M-moma.." Tsukishima murmured tiredly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Shizuo smiled and got up, walking over to him and picking him up, cradling him and reassuring the sleepy toddler. "C-can I watch a m-movie w-with you?.." Tsuki asked Shizuo. Shizuo chuckled and nodded, sitting back down on the couch next to Izaya, Izaya smiling at the toddler. Tsukishima laid his head down on Shizuo's chest, looking up at Izaya, shyly turning away when Izaya smiled at him. Izaya chuckled, looking to see what Shizuo was going to put on. It had to be a kid friendly movie of course, seeing as how Tsukishima was still ever so young. Seeing as how Shizuo put on Bambi for Tsukishima, Izaya smiled, getting settled next to the other two. Half way through the movie, Tsukishima and Shizuo had somehow ended up in his arms, comfortably resting against him. Izaya smiled, holding Tsukishima just a bit closer, Shizuo smiling. Tsukishima giggled at one point in the movie, causing Izaya to chuckle. Little moments like this made Shizuo smile. Checking the time, it was about 2:30 pm. Smiling, Shizuo got up, deciding to get some housework done, letting the other two watch the movie. As Shizuo left the room to go clean up his and Tsuki's bedroom, he came back out into the living room, quite surprised. The movie had ended, but both Tsukishima and Izaya were passed out on the couch, Izaya's arm draped over the toddler protectively, Tsuki tucked comfortably against the raven's chest. Feeling his eyes water faintly with happiness, Shizuo quietly left the room grabbing his phone and taking a picture of them sleeping together. Shizuo smiled and walked back to his bedroom again, grabbing a blanket to drape over Izaya and Tsukishima.

Deciding to let them sleep, Shizuo went back to his cleaning, sighing happily, feeling as if, for once, things were going to go right for them both.

It was about an hour or two later when Izaya finally came back to his senses. He remembered watching Bambi with Tsukishima, however when he woke up, he was laying on his side, Tsuki tucked comfortably against his chest, sleeping. Izaya smiled, looking over to realize there was a blanket over them both, making the raven grin, knowing it was Shizuo's doing. Smiling quietly, he yawned, lying back down to relax next to the toddler who was still sleeping. However as Izaya lay there, he was suddenly startled by something. Tsukishima had suddenly started whining in his sleep, face scrunching up in discomfort. Izaya frowned, he didn't like this. Pulling the toddler into his arms, he held him tightly, rocking side to side slightly, reassuring the toddler. Tsukishima's expressions changed back into one of peacefulness, falling back asleep completely. What he had just witness, honestly bothered Izaya. He hadn't seen a toddler make such an expression in their sleep. It broke his heart. Sighing quietly, Izaya held Tsukishima quietly and tightly, making sure he was back into a good sleep. Izaya smiled, looking up as Shizuo walked into the room again.

"Finally awake?" Shizuo asked with a quiet chuckle, not wanting to wake up Tsukishima.

"Yeah.. He nearly woke up whining.. Do you know why?.." Izaya asked quietly in concern. Shizuo's eyes clouded over and he nodded, coming to sit beside the raven, leaning his head on the other's shoulder, gazing down at his child sadly.

"Yeah.. Ever since his father left, Tsukishima occasionally has nightmares about him.." Shizuo murmured quietly, eyes clouded over. Izaya's eyes softened with pain and sadness.

"What did your ex do?.." Izaya asked quietly. Shizuo sighed, shaking his head.

"We can talk about it another time.. Not now.. Tsukishima might have another bad dream.." Shizuo murmured, avoiding the topic entirely, getting up and walking into the kitchen. Izaya frowned, feeling a pang of guilt, seeing as how the blonde was bothered by the topic. Izaya sighed sadly, looking back down to Tsukishima, seeing as how he was sleeping peacefully again. Izaya brought a hand up to gently brush back some of the toddler's bangs, still feeling a bit upset about Shizuo's sudden actions. Izaya was bothered by this of course, but he didn't want to rush him into opening up or scaring him. He just wanted to make sure he was okay. That's all he wanted, was for the both of them to be okay. As Izaya sat there a little while longer, Tsukishima began waking up again, murmuring things quietly. Izaya smiled, soothing him as he woke up again.

"Okay?" Izaya asked quietly, making sure the toddler was comfortable as he stirred. Tsukishima nodded quietly, yawning. Shizuo then walked back into the room, seeming to have recovered from the small talk. He smiled at Tsukishima, walking over to him and cuddling him in his arms. Shizuo smiled at Izaya, letting him know he wasn't upset with him, making the raven smile faintly. He still felt guilty as ever. Getting up and stretching himself as well, Shizuo smiled, walking over to the raven, giving him a quick kiss, Izaya smiling as he followed the blonde over to the table.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, so you two can get ready," Shizuo smiled. Izaya nodded and walked over to the table, sitting down in his same spot as he did that morning. Shizuo then looked over at him again in wonder. "Izaya.. Are you spending the night or?" Shizuo asked curiously. Izaya blinked, not really expecting that. He sighed sadly and shook his head.

"Sorry, I can't tonight, only because I hadn't thought about that yet," Izaya smiled sadly. Tsuki then whined pouting.

"D-don't leave!" Tsuki whined. Izaya smiled sadly, ruffling his hair a bit.

"I'll be back in the morning silly," Izaya smiled, trying to reassure the toddler. Tsuki pouted but nodded anyways. Shizuo sighed faintly, but nodded anyways.

"Alright then.." Shizuo's voice was toned sadly, already starting to feel anxious about the evening. Izaya sighed, not liking Shizuo being so upset.

"Tomorrow night I can, if you'll let me~" Izaya smiled. Tsuki perked up, instantly turning to his mother.

"Can aya' stay tomorrow, M-moma?!" Tsuki asked for him, making the raven chuckle, Shizuo giggling and blushing faintly.

"Yeah, tomorrow night he can, we can have a sleep over," Shizuo chuckled, making Tsukishima even more excited. Shizuo then brought the plates and food into the dining room, making the other two drool in hunger. It wasn't long before all of them were digging in, enjoying the food that Shizuo had made. It wasn't much, but it was for Tsukishima. Shizuo didn't have quite as much, Izaya noticed, and it made him frown a little. Shizuo wasn't eating right. He didn't seem to eat much at all, and now that Izaya thought about it, he did seem a lot thinner than he remembered him. Izaya pushed those thoughts to the back of his head, deciding to focus on the current moment. Tsukishima was the first to finish, however he complained about still being hungry, so Shizuo gave up the rest of his food to Tsukishima. It made Izaya's heart wrench, but he didn't want to pester him about it. After they had finished eating, Tsuki had started clinging to Izaya with a death grip, making Izaya's heart pound with guilt, not wanting to leave either. Slipping on his jacket, Izaya walked over to the door, Shizuo holding Tsuki because he and started getting extra clingy. By the time Izaya had said his goodbyes to Shizuo, Tsuki started crying, reaching out for Izaya. Izaya smiled weakly, and took him into his arms, holding him for a moment.

"Shh.. I'm coming back tomorrow, Tsu-Chan.. Don't cry.." Izaya murmured soothingly. Tsukishima continued crying, clinging onto him.

"D-don't l-leave m-me a-and m-moma!" Tsuki sobbed, holding onto him tightly, trembling slightly. Izaya hugged him tightly, rubbing small circles on his back, trying to calm him down.

"Shh, Shh.. I'm coming back, Tsu-Chan, Okay? I'll bring you something tomorrow too, for the sleep over, Okay?" Izaya cooed, trying to calm the toddler down. Tsukishima wiped his eyes, sniffling as he looked at him.

"R-really?.." Tsukishima asked quietly. Izaya smiled and nodded, wiping away some of Tsukishima's tears with his thumb. Tsukishima sniffed sadly and gave him one last hug, sniffling quietly.

"Good night, Tsu-Chan, I'll see you in the morning, Okay?" Izaya smiled. Tsukishima whined and nodded, burying his face into his shoulder. Izaya glanced up to see Shizuo smiling sadly, watching the scene unfold. Pulling away from the toddler, he kissed his forehead, wiping away stray tears. Izaya then stood up, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's waist, pulling him close. "Good Night Shizu-Chan, In the morning?" Izaya smiled. The blonde blushed and nodded, Izaya smiling, leaning down to kiss him gently. Tsukishima smiled as he watched, seeing as how they both loved each other. Smiling as Izaya pulled away, he smiled back down at Tsukishima ruffling his hair before waving to them both. "Bye you two, I'll be back in the morning," Izaya smiled.

"Bye Izaya," Shizuo smiled, scooping Tsukishima up into his arms.

"Bye aya!" Tsukishima smiled.

"Bye Tsu-Chan," Izaya smiled. Izaya then walked out, closing the door softly behind him, walking down the hallway with a delighted sigh. To him, nothing couldn't have gone any better, and tomorrow, would be even better.

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm.. So, new character possibly? Alu is his name but he won't come into play until later on~ If you have any speculations about him, keep em to yourself. I don't want my current fans to ruin it for new readers cx I still love you all just the same though~ ^^ Anyways, ADORABLE FLUFF OMFG. And Izaya is gonna get a bit of look into Shizuo's and Tsukishima's past in the next couple of chapters. Not sure which one it'll be yet, but it's coming soon cx And, Izaya and Tsukishima have gotten a little closer. I hope it doesn't seem like I'm rushing it ;-; I'm trying to plan it out correctly XD I apologize if I am rushing their relationship ;-; xD Anyways, I'll update again when I can you guys! Love you all, and please review to feed the plot bunnies, and because I love your reviews cx ^^ See ya guys in the next chapter! :)**

 **~Kishou-Chan**


	13. Worth It

**A/N: Hey guys.. I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating in such a long time :( Band Camp was extremely exhausting. I was physically drained by the end of the week and did not want to do anything for the longest of time. Another reason was that I recently started taking a little more interest in my art over writing, and so I have been putting more effort into that (But that does not mean I'm giving up writing). And just recently, as of this past evening, my girlfriend broke up with me because of her family and that's now taking an extreme emotional toll on me.. It's 4 in the morning.. I spent most of the night crying.. I had worked on this chapter in small fragments, hence why it took so long to finish it. But this previous let down has been really tough on me and I'm just praying to whoever, that something will go right for once.. But I'm just extremely emotionally broken, and I pretty much forced myself to write the last of this chapter to get my mind off of it, but it didn't help much. So I apologize if this chapter is really bad towards the end. I've been holding it off long enough, and I just had to get it written out, so I apologize you guys.. I hope you aren't too disappointed in me. :( I'm trying..**

* * *

Chapter 13:

Shizuo's POV

Shizuo smiled to himself after he had gotten Tsukishima to bed. It really was a day well spent. Shizuo loved the way Izaya and Tsukishima bonded with each other. No one would be able to tell that they were in fact, a broken family. But everything seemed perfect now. Shizuo could see the different shades of color now, with Izaya in his and Tsuki's life. He couldn't get over the fact that Tsukishima broke down crying when Izaya had to leave for the night. It was so sad, yet so endearing to know Tsukishima was already starting to accept Izaya. He was sure Tsukishima would be able to accept Izaya on an emotional level as well, however that all depended on Tsukishima. He just hoped he would. He didn't want Tsukishima to be fatherless forever. Once Shizuo was able to fall asleep, his thoughts eased into ones of peace.

Izaya's POV

Izaya sighed once he got home last night. It was hard for him to leave like that, seeing Tsukishima so upset and sad. But it also made him happy, because at the same time, he knew that Tsukishima was starting to accept him, and he couldn't be happier. As Izaya went to bed that night, he couldn't help but feel a little anxious about whom that client was exactly, and what they wanted with Shizuo. It scared him a little, but he would just have to make sure to keep an eye out for things. The next morning, Izaya woke up, feeling a little fuzzy, but more excited, knowing he'd be able to see Tsukishima again. He liked the little blonde. He was so adorable and entertaining; he could see why Shizuo adored him so much. As he woke up, he suddenly received a phone call. Tiredly reaching over for his phone, he answered it.

"Hello?" He yawned tiredly without meaning too.

"This is Alu. I'm here to discuss the details of what I want from you," Alu spoke. Izaya blinked, suddenly not feeling tired anymore. He sat up in his bed, frowning a little.

"What exactly do you want?" Izaya asked.

"Well, I do need some basic information on Shizuo Heiwajima. Him and I go far back, and we have yet to settle our differences.." The other spoke. Izaya thought it through carefully, deciding that he could leave some parts out to keep Shizuo and Tsukishima safe. Izaya didn't know what happened between them, but he didn't want to pester Shizuo about it and get him worked up. Sighing, Izaya nodded to himself.

"Alright then.. I'm going to be out all day, so I won't be able to start working on it just yet. Give me a few days, alright?" Izaya murmured. He heard a slight sigh on the other end.

"Alright then.." Alu muttered. Izaya frowned, rolling his eyes slightly before hanging up. It wasn't typical of him, but since Shizuo was somehow involved, he didn't want to risk anything. As he pulled himself out of bed, he walked down the hall and into the bathroom, deciding to wash up before he would go over to Shizuo's house. He figured he'd call first before coming, just so that Shizuo knew. Once he was washed up, Izaya walked back down the hall to his room, pulling out his usual attire of black shirt, black jeans, and his beloved coat that was downstairs. As he walked downstairs, he pulled out his phone again, deciding to call Shizuo. However, when the other line answered, Izaya couldn't help but grin.

"H-hello?" A nervous, high pitched voice came through, almost scared to answer the phone. Chuckling, Izaya smiled.

"Tsu-Chan, Why do you have Shizu-Chan's phone?" Izaya replied smoothly. Izaya had to hold the phone away a little bit when Tsukishima suddenly screeched in excitement.

"AYA! When are you coming over?!" Tsukishima asked hurriedly. Izaya chuckled.

"Calm down Tsu-Chan, I'm coming over shortly, Okay. Make sure to tell your Mom that I'll be over, Okay?" Izaya asked, smiling into the phone. Tsukishima giggled on the other end.

"Kay!" Tsuki giggled. Suddenly he could hear another voice.

"Izaya?" Shizuo's voice came in. Izaya smiled.

"Yeah, I'm here. Tsukishima had the phone and answered," Izaya explained, smiling. He could hear Shizuo sigh on the other end, making him chuckle.

"Right.. Anyways, Are you on your way or?" Shizuo asked.

"Yup. I'll be there shortly. Just gotta pick something up for Tsukishima like I told him I would," Izaya replied. He heard a jokingly irritated groan on the other side.

"Don't spoil my child Flea.. He's already bad enough.." Shizuo rasped, though Izaya could hear the smile in his voice. Izaya laughed, walking out of his apartment building.

"Right, right. I'll see ya soon Shizu-Chan," Izaya chuckled.

"Alright. Bye Izaya," Shizuo answered.

"Wait- Before you go.." Izaya started.

"Hm?.."

"I love you Shizu-Chan~" Izaya sang with a smile. He could bet that the blonde was blushing brightly.

"I l-love y-you too Flea.." Shizuo replied shyly, blushing brightly. Izaya chuckled at the response.

"See ya soon, Love~" Izaya smiled and with that, he hung up, heading towards a nearby gift shop. Once inside, Izaya instantly located the stuffed animals, trying to determine which one Tsukishima would like the most. As Izaya looked each and every single on over, looking for any little imperfections, he suddenly decided on a kitten, that was a sandy blonde with brown eyes, much like Tsukishima. Izaya smiled to himself as he bought it, immediately heading towards Shizuo's house. As Izaya reached Shizuo's floor, he walked up to his door, rapping on it lightly. He could hear a scream of excitement on the inside, making him smile. A second later, Shizuo opened the door, only for Tsukishima to slip past the door, immediately clinging to his legs. Izaya chuckled, bending down to scoop him up into his arms.

"Aya!" Tsukishima giggled. Izaya grinned, holding him securely.

"Hi Tsu-Chan," Izaya chuckled, stepping into the apartment. Shizuo smiled, sneaking a kiss on the raven's cheek, making Izaya blush the slightest, however he wouldn't admit it. (Of course he wouldn't..) Izaya walked over to the couch sitting down with Tsukishima, setting the bag down that had the stuffed animal in it. Tsukishima then sat in his lap excitedly giggling.

"Did ya get me anything?" Tsukishima asked politely, despite his excitement. Izaya chuckled and nodded, smiling as he grabbed the bag. Tsukishima's eyes went wide as he watched excitedly. Izaya then gave him the bad, Tsukishima looking into it excitedly. Shizuo watched with a smile, feeling his heart swell with happiness. Tsukishima gaped as he pulled out the kitten, hugging it tightly, small little tears beading at the corner of his eyes. Izaya noticed and nearly panicked. Tsukishima then collapsed on Izaya, hugging him tightly as he began crying.

"Awwe, Tsu-Chan, What's wrong?" Izaya asked with a chuckle. Tsukishima sniffled as he nuzzled into his shirt.

"I love it.." Tsukishima giggled quietly in between his tears. Izaya smiled, and rubbed his back, looking up at Shizuo who had a happily sad look in his eyes. He smiled faintly as Tsukishima sat up again, wiping at his eyes. Izaya smiled at him, wiping any stray tears.

"So, You really like it, huh?" Izaya smiled. Tsuki giggled and nodded, hugging the stuffed cat. Shizuo smiled at them before tugging Tsukishima to the side for a moment.

"Tsukishima come ere', I gotta give you bath," Shizuo smiled. Tsukishima pouted but followed, obeying. Izaya smiled, deciding to leave them be for the time being.

Shizuo's POV

Shizuo led the toddler upstairs to his room before he herded him into the bathroom. Once the water was running, Tsukishima was soon playing in the bathtub, bubbles and bath toys everywhere. Shizuo smiled, scrubbing the dirt off of him with the scrunchie.

"Tsu-Chan.. Why did you get upset when Izaya gave you that kitty?" Shizuo asked calmly. He was perplexed as to why Tsukishima reacted that way. He hasn't ever reacted that way when Shinra or Celty got him things. Tsukishima frowned slightly, looking up at Shizuo with innocent eyes.

"Because d-daddy never got me anything.." Tsukishima murmured quietly. Shizuo froze and blinked, sadness and realization pooling in his eyes. He sighed quietly, rinsing the toddler down.

"I know baby.. How do you feel about Izaya so far? Do you like him?" Shizuo asked, deciding to change the subject. Tsukishima thought about it before bursting into giggles.

"Yeah! He's so nice! I wish you would've met him before daddy.." Tsukishima huffed, crossing his arms. Shizuo blinked, a bright blush dusting his cheeks. Coughing in embarrassment, he squirted some kid-friendly shampoo into his palm.

"U-uh.. Well.. I did know Izaya before I met your dad, but I moved away at the time.. Izaya and I didn't get along then, though," Shizuo explained, recalling all the rather painful memories of the past. Tsukishima tilted his head to the side a bit.

"But why?" Tsukishima asked innocently.

"Well.. Izaya was really annoying back in highschool.. He called me mean names and made me really sad.. But once I met your daddy, I felt better, But you know how the rest goes," Shizuo smiled sadly. Tsukishima shared the same smile and giggled slightly.

"But aya likes you! And you like him!" Tsukishima giggled with excitement. Shizuo laughed at his son's reaction.

"Yeah.." Shizuo murmured happily, content with how things were going. "Head back," Shizuo instructed, washing Tsukishima's blonde hair. Once that was done, Shizuo lifted him out of the bath, swathing him in a warm towel. Once Tsukishima was dressed and in comfortable clothes, he allowed him to go back downstairs, in which he did- only to tackle Izaya..

Izaya's POV

Tsukishima surprised him when he suddenly tackled him on the couch. Falling over onto his side he chuckled and looked up at the toddler in question.

"What was that for?" Izaya asked with a playful giggle. Tsukishima giggled and shrugged, laying on him for a minute. Shizuo smiled at them both on the couch, Tsukishima suddenly rolling off with a giggle as he ran up to his room.

"Don't run on the stairs!" Shizuo scolded with worry. Izaya chuckled, taking the chance to get up and go see Shizuo.

"How are you love?" Izaya asked soothingly, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist.

"I'm fine.." Shizuo blushed, leaning against the raven. Izaya smiled and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the side of Shizuo's neck, making the blonde blush brightly. Suddenly, a high pitched cry alerted them both.

"M-moma!" Tsukishima cried out, voice wavering. Shizuo immediately headed for the stairs, stopping at the sight. Tsukishima was on the stairs, freaking out apparently, only then, did Shizuo catch sight of the spider just a few steps below him. His eyes widened, however before he could do anything, Izaya stepped forward, immediately stepping on the spider, Tsukishima jumping into his arms. Shizuo chuckled, however he looked up to notice that Tsukishima had been trying to drag down some blankets from his room. Rolling his eyes, Shizuo stepped passed them grabbing the blankets and setting them down on the couch. Izaya smiled and followed, still holding Tsukishima in his arms.

"What are those for?" Izaya asked with a smile. Tsukishima then piped up, answering for him.

"It's for the fort were gonna make!" Tsukishima giggled. Izaya smiled and sat him down on the couch, watching as he began moving things to help with the fort. "Help me Moma and Aya!" Tsukishima giggled. Izaya smiled and did so, Shizuo joining him. It didn't take them long to build the fort. Izaya smiled at the finished product. There was a small opening for the tv, spots for pillows and blankets, and it took up most of the living room. Izaya chuckled when Tsukishima crawled back into his hold, giggling happily. Shizuo smiled, leaving them both to play as he started dinner, seeing as how building the fort took a while. An hour and a half, at least. Izaya crawled into the fort after Tsuki, smiling as he curled up next to him, both of them watching a movie. As they lay there, quietly conversing, Shizuo called them both to the table for dinner. It was another small meal, but Izaya didn't really mind. Dinner was short, as Izaya had expected it, small talk was made, and bonds were formed. Afterwards, Shizuo had piled in pillows and blankets, turning on another kid friendly movie for Tsukishima. As Izaya crawled in next to Shizuo, Tsuki squeezed in right between them, smiling as he cuddled with them both. Tsukishima had fallen asleep shortly after the movie began, making them both giggle quietly. As Shizuo laid his head down on the raven's shoulder, Izaya moved his head, kissing the top of Shizuo's.

"Izaya.." Shizuo started quietly, making sure not to wake Tsukishima.

"Hm?.."

"How are you doing? With this I mean.." Shizuo murmured. Izaya blinked, not really expecting that at all.

"Well.. Every little moment.. Is worth it.."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, this chapter was rather terrible.. I apologize.. I'll try to get Chapter 14 out soon.. I'm gonna try forcing myself to write more, to get my mind off of the terrible things in my life, and try getting over this.. If I do that, then I apologize for terrible work. I'll try putting more effort into this like I have before. God, I'm so sorry I let you guys down.. :( I'll try to make up for it.. Forgive me..**

 **~Kishou-Chan**


	14. I trust you

**A/N: KAY. SO I'M NOT DEAD BUT YA. Okay so, despite that small break up, me and my girlfriend have made up and we are actually planning to see each other next summer! So ya! That's going to be a lot of fun, and lately, I've been neglecting writing because of my sudden obsession for art. Ugh lol Anyways! I'm slowly gaining back my obsession for writing, and this Chapter, is Loooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnng and well needed! It's over 3,500+ words, for the chapter alone! It start's off really fluffy and cute, but get's super angsty at the end ;o; ALSO, There's a BIG surprise for you guys in this Chapter, but it's also very sad ;w; I won't give any details, so just read, and you'll find out! :)**

* * *

Chapter 14:

Izaya's POV

"Well.. Every little moment.. Is worth it.."

Those words made Shizuo's eyes light up instantly, and Izaya grinned. Shizuo blushed faintly, cuddling into him, careful not to wake up Tsukishima, who was comfortably cuddled between them sleeping. It was about 11 pm, Izaya had predicted and he just wanted to talk to Shizuo about everything.

"Shizu-Chan.." Izaya murmured quietly.

"Hm?" Shizuo hummed quietly.

"Am I doing good with this?.. As far as being there for Tsukishima and being with him?.." Izaya asked quietly. Shizuo smiled, eyes softening with affection and sincerity.

"Izaya, why do you keep questioning that?" Shizuo smiled warmly. "I know you're worried about messing up, but you have been doing better then you could have ever imagined," Shizuo smiled. Izaya blushed faintly, trying to cover it up with a sheepish smile.

"Do you think Tsukishima is starting to accept me?.." Izaya asked quietly.

"Definitely," Shizuo agreed. "He's openly accepted you into the family, and as long as you listen to his needs and when he's upset about something and provide the care and affection he never received from his birth father, then he'll have no problem at all with you," Shizuo explained with a smile. Izaya smiled at the thought. He couldn't wait to hear Tsukishima call him 'dad'. But did Izaya have what it took to earn that title? God he hoped so..

"Okay.. I'll keep that in mind, Shizu-Chan," Izaya smiled, leaning in and kissing him gently. Shizuo blushed, but didn't break the sudden contact, more so joining in with the other. Izaya smiled, pulling away, chuckling. "Get some sleep Shizu-Chan," Izaya smiled, settling down in the blankets and pillows. Shizuo blushed and nodded, following suit as he settled beside his son, smiling as he wrapped an arm around Tsukishima's smaller body, holding him closely and happily. Izaya smiled and draped an arm over them both happily, closing his eyes as he tiredly gave in to the sleep that was ebbing at the edge of his mind.

The next morning, Izaya was happily awoken but a shrill squeal and a rather irritated grumble. Yawning as he stretched and woke up, Izaya poked his head out of the makeshift tent, instantly bursting into laughter, watching as Shizuo tried chasing around Tsukishima, apparently trying to give him a bath.

"Tsukishima!" Shizuo scowled, huffing as he chased the toddler down the hallway. Tsuki's giggles dissipated as he ran into the other room. Izaya smiled as he crawled out, hearing Tsukishima suddenly shriek as Shizuo carried him out into the living room, still giggling. Tsukishima caught sight of Izaya and instantly shrieked.

"Aya!" Tsukishima tried reaching out for him, but Shizuo kept him in his hold. Shizuo glanced back and huffed at Izaya with a tired smile. Izaya smiled and walked over, taking Tsukishima into his arms, smiling happily.

"Hi Tsu-Chan, Did you sleep good?" Izaya asked with a smile. Tsukishima nodded with a smile as he glanced back at Shizuo.

"I was trying to give him a bath before I went to work, but he's being very uncooperative," Shizuo huffed. Izaya chuckled and smiled. "Speaking of which, Can you watch him today for me, while I work? I'll pick him up in the evening when I finish," Shizuo added. Izaya blinked, not expecting that, but obliged happily.

"Of course I can~" Izaya smiled. Shizuo smiled, stepping forward and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you so much, Izaya.." Shizuo gushed with a faint blush.

"You're welcome Shizu-Chan," Izaya grinned with a smile. Shizuo blushed faintly before turning back to the situation at hand with Tsukishima. "Hmm, Tsu-Chan, Do you mind getting a bath for your Moma so he can get to work on time?~" Izaya coaxed with a smile. Tsukishima huffed but smiled and nodded. Shizuo smiled, taking Tsukishima from Izaya and carrying him back upstairs to the bathroom. Izaya smiled and decided to clean up the living room for Shizuo, so that he wouldn't have to do it when he got back home and was tired. It took about 15 minutes before Shizuo came back down the stairs, Tsukishima in his arms, dressed in a cozy outfit of warm sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt. Izaya smiled, taking Tsukishima into his arms again, Shizuo moving past him to get Tsukishima's bag ready. Tsukishima then turned to him, smiling.

"Am I coming over to your house?" Tsukishima asked curiously. Izaya smiled and nodded, brushing some of the toddler's bangs out of his eyes.

"You are~ I'm gonna watch you while your Moma works, Okay?" Izaya smiled. Tsukishima grinned and nodded, laying his head down back on his shoulder. Shizuo then walked over to him, handing Izaya his bag that had some of his toys in it. Izaya smiled, taking it and slinging it over his shoulder.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get dressed and then we can go," Shizuo informed. Izaya smiled and nodded, rocking Tsukishima back and forth, seeing as how he was getting tired again. Izaya smiled and looked over at Shizuo as he walked back into the living room, all ready for the day. Izaya smiled at him, swaying side to side, keeping Tsukishima sound asleep. "Here, Put this over him, It's getting colder out and I don't want him to get sick," Shizuo murmured quietly, draping a blanket over Tsukishima as they headed out the door. The City was awake and loud, making Izaya frown a little bit. He didn't want Tsukishima to be bothered by the city around him as he slept, so he kept him close to him. They ended up taking the ground train, seeing as it was more comfortable and faster. As they reached Shinjuku, Tsukishima had started to wake up, making Shizuo worry a little. He knew Tsukishima would be upset that he would be leaving again, but he just hoped he wouldn't mind staying with Izaya. As Tsukishima woke up and glanced around, he began fussing faintly, Izaya quieting him down a little. Shizuo smiled at him and followed Izaya into the apartment building. Izaya lead them to his apartment on the top floor, unlocking his door, carrying Tsukishima inside, Shizuo following closely. As Izaya flipped on the lights, Tsukishima sat up and glanced around curiously. He then looked at Shizuo and blinked, confused and worried almost. Shizuo smiled at him sadly, taking him into his arms.

Izaya glanced back and smiled sympathetically, watching as Shizuo hugged the worried toddler.

"I gotta go to work baby, Okay? You're gonna stay with Izaya for the day, Okay?" Shizuo murmured quietly. Almost instantly, Tsukishima's eyes began watering in fear as he clung onto Shizuo for dear life, starting to sniffle.

"D-don't l-leave.." Tsukishima whimpered quietly. Shizuo hugged him tightly, rubbing his back gently, trying to calm him down.

"You know I'll be back, Tsukishima.. I wouldn't leave you for any reason at all.. I promise baby.." Shizuo murmured comfortingly. Tsukishima began whining as he hugged him tightly, trembling faintly. Shizuo smiled brokenly as he held his son, looking up at Izaya to take Tsukishima so that he wouldn't be late for work. As soon as Izaya began lifting Tsukishima away from Shizuo, the toddler began balling his eyes out, trashing in Izaya's arms, begging for Shizuo.

"Shh.. It's okay baby.. Moma will be back tonight, Okay?" Izaya murmured, holding him securely. Shizuo smiled and stepped forward, kissing the raven quickly before kissing the top of Tsuki's head, turning to back out of the apartment.

"I'll be back tonight to get him," Shizuo informed. Izaya smiled and waved him out.

"Bye Shizu-Chan~" Izaya smiled. Tsukishima's cries had turned into sobs as he clung onto the raven tightly, trembling. Izaya sighed, carrying Tsukishima into the living room as he sat down on the couch, rubbing his back gently, trying to calm him down.

"Shh.. Shh.. It's okay Tsu-Chan.. You'll be okay.." Izaya whispered. Tsukishima cried as he began hugging the informant back, Izaya's eyes widening. If there was one thing he knew, that was registering actions and the meanings behind them. It wasn't a definite theory, but something told Izaya that there was something else bugging Tsukishima other then Shizuo leaving, and that it was registering something different in the toddler's mind. Blinking, Izaya looked at him as he calmed down a bit.

"Tsu-Chan?.. Why do you get so upset when your Moma goes to work?" Izaya asked calmly and curiously. Tsukishima sniffed before answering.

"B-because.. I'm s-scared M-moma is gonna l-leave l-like d-daddy did.." Tsukishima whimpered, breaking down into more sobs. Izaya's heart merely stopped at the thought, pulling the toddler close as he tried to calm him down. Izaya felt a pang of sadness as he held Tsukishima close. His father's departure was affecting Tsukishima severely, and he needed to tell Shizuo about this. He wanted to help Tsukishima but he wasn't sure how to. As Tsukishima's sobs turned to sniffles, Izaya rubbed his back in circles, hugging him close.

"It'll be okay Tsukishima.. I promise you, that your Moma won't leave you.. Ever.. Tsukishima, Your Moma loves you more than anything in the world, and I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, that he wouldn't give you up for anything.." Izaya whispered to the toddler, seeing as how Tsukishima seemed to have calmed down hearing that. Tsukishima sniffled again as he looked up at him, Izaya offering a small, reassuring smile.

"Do y-you l-love M-moma?.." Tsukishima asked quietly. Izaya wouldn't admit it, but he felt his cheeks flush pink.

"Of course I do.. I love your Moma more than anything else in this world," Izaya responded with a smile. Tsukishima giggled and smiled at that, hugging him happily. Izaya smiled and hugged him back, seeing as how he was able to calm him down. "Hmm.. Wanna go play on my computer?" Izaya offered with a smile. Tsukishima's eyes lit up in excitement and curiosity.

"Y-yeah!" Tsukishima giggled. Izaya smiled and got up, holding the toddler still as he carried him over to his desk. Izaya then sat down, adjusting Tsukishima on his lap as he pulled up some rather basic programs for him to play on. He first decided that Tsukishima would love a game with animals, so he found a game where you had to find animals that were hiding. Tsukishima found much enjoyment out of it, Izaya having to help him a few times. For the most part though, Tsukishima had gotten all of them right, much to his excitement. Izaya smiled and hugged him happily, deciding to go to youtube to put on funny animals for the toddler. Tsukishima screamed with laughter and excitement as he watched the various video's that Izaya put on. Eventually though, Izaya noticed that Tsukishima seemed to be getting wore out, seeing as how he was yawning and rubbing his eyes as he leaned against Izaya tiredly.

"Are you tired, Tsu-Chan?" Izaya asked with a gentle smile.

"Mhm.." The toddler hummed back tiredly, yawning again as he rubbed his eyes. Izaya smiled and got up, carrying Tsukishima to the couch and laying him down gently.

"I'll go get you one of my blankets and a pillow, Okay?" Izaya smiled, speaking in a soft tone as the toddler nodded tiredly, eyes already closed. Izaya smiled and walked down the hall and up the stairs up to his room. Walking in, he grabbed his extremely soft, fleece, black blanket, and one of his fluffy pillows, carrying them back down the stairs. As he rounded the couch, he noticed that Tsukishima already seemed to be passed out, making him smile. Walking over and kneeling beside him, he placed the pillow down, then scooped up the toddler carefully and gently, moving him so that his head was on the pillow. He then smiled as Tsukishima made a small noise in his sleep as he moved slightly before falling still again with even breathing. Making sure he was comfortable, Izaya draped the blanket over his small form, then bending down and brushing back some of his blonde bangs, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. Smiling with content, Izaya turned down some of the lights in the apartment and went back to his desk, deciding to work a little bit while Tsukishima slept.

Tsukishima's POV

 _Tsukishima had no idea what time it was, but he knew it was late, seeing as how the sun was no longer seen and the outside was drenched in darkness. He got up and pattered over to the kitchen, standing on his tip-toes to look at the clock on the microwave. 10:55 pm. Tsukishima froze in fear. He had been waiting for his Mother to get home from work, and had avoided his father at all costs until he went to sleep, which was just a half hour ago, and it seemed that his Mother wouldn't be home for a while yet. Tsukishima felt tears bubble in his eyes as he lowered himself back down to the floor, starting to panic a little. He then whined when he felt his stomach growl almost painfully. He was hungry and hadn't eaten anything today. His father didn't bother making him anything to eat, telling him something along the lines of "You don't need to be wasting all of our food." Tsukishima had then scampered off to his room incase his father would lash out at him. Once he was back inside of his room, he would sit in his window, watching the cars and people walk pass, hoping one of them would be his Mother. Still no sign of him.. Tsukishima sighed as he quietly grabbed the step stool, placing it next to the counter as he tried climbing on top of it to grab the box of cereal that was still out. Of course, with Tsukishima being so small, and with the kitchen floor being laminate tiles, it was a mix for disaster and tragedy. Just as Tsukishima's fingers gazed the box, the stool slipped from out and under him, sending him to the floor in a loud thud and pained cry. Tears immediately dribbled down his cheeks in pain as he tried to pull himself up and off of the ground. Suddenly, he heard the low voice, filled with anger and hate._

 _"_ _What the fuck do you think you were doing?!" Hyochai growled, glaring at him with furious eyes. Tsukishima scrambled up to his knees, pressing himself against the counter, trembling in fear as he stared up at him with teary eyes._

 _"_ _I-I'm h-hungry.." Tsukishima whined quietly, trying to hold back his sobs. Hyochai glared, growling as he stepped forward, snatching Tsukishima by his arm, Tsukishima crying out in pain, stumbling as he tried to pull his arm free, knowing what was coming. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his father dragged him into his bedroom, roughly shoving him to the floor as he locked the door. Tsukishima trembled as he cried, trying to get away from him. Hyochai growled as he grabbed one of the leather belts that were hanging on the back of the door, folding it up as he growled and stalked towards him. Tsukishima cried as he was jerked up from the corner and thrown to the bed._

 _"_ _You pain in the ass! How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to waste our food!" Hyochai screamed. Before Tsukishima could object, the sound of whistling air scared him._

 _LASH!_

 _Tsukishima screamed in pain as the belt was lashed across his lower back, trembling in pain as he sobbed in agony._

 _CRACK!_

 _WHIP!_

 _SMACK!_

 _Several more lashes were delivered as he screamed in agony, his father holding him down in place as he whipped him with his leather belt. Tsukishima was trembling as he cried in agony, the hot stinging on his back and legs, was unbearable. He cried as his father stopped for a minute, only to scream at him some more._

 _"_ _Who the fuck, do you think you are, trying to get away with stealing my food! I ought to beat your ass to death if your mother wasn't returning home tonight!" His father screamed. Tsukishima trembled in pain and fear as he screamed and sobbed in agony. A few more lashes were cracked over his back before his father finally stopped. Tsukishima was sobbing as his father once again, yanked him up by his arm, practically dragging him over to the door and kicking him into the hall as he collapsed. The bedroom door slammed shut behind him as his father isolated himself again. Tsukishima sobbed in pain as he found himself too pained and weakened to walk. Suddenly, Tsukishima heard the front door open, keys jingling together, signaling his mother's return. Making his sobs louder to get his mother's attention, Shizuo wasted no time in dropping everything and sprinting down the hallway, scooping him up as he cried in pain and agony._

 _"_ _M-moma!.." Tsukishima cried in pain, trembling. Shizuo held him tightly, humming quietly and rocking him back and forth, trying to calm him down._

 _"_ _Tsuki! Wake up!" Shizuo responded. Tsukishima was too scared and pained to be confused at the words. Instead, he begged for his mother's comfort._

 _"_ _M-MOMA!" Tsukishima screamed as he sobbed in pain._

 _"_ _Tsukishima! Wake up!"_

Izaya's POV

Izaya was scared shitless when Tsukishima kept screaming and crying in his sleep. First, it started out in small whimpers and whines, and Izaya had tried calming him down. But then it eventually escalated into full blown screams of pain and sobs.

"Tsukishima! Wake up!" Izaya cried out anxiously and helplessly. Instantly, the toddler's eyes flew open as a look of petrified fear and pain crossed his expressions. Izaya held him closely and tightly as Tsukishima started sobbing, trembling violently.

"M-moma!.. I want m-moma!" Tsukishima cried as he trembled in his arms. Izaya felt helpless as he held him tightly, trying to calm him down. Izaya then got up and started swaying side to side as he tried to calm the toddler down.

"Shh.. Shh.. It's okay, Tsu-Chan, It was just a bad dream.." Izaya murmured, trying to calm him down. Tsukishima didn't listen, only crying even more.

"M-moma!" Tsukishima ignored Izaya's calming words and continued to cry out for his mother, the nightmare still fresh and hot in his mind. Izaya soon felt his own eyes start to water helplessly as he held Tsukishima tightly and closely, rocking him side to side.

"It's okay baby.. I promise.. it's done now, the nightmare is done, It's okay," Izaya whined, in an almost pleading tone, trying to calm him down. This seemed to calm Tsuki down a little bit as he started to calm down, sobbing as he slumped down in Izaya's arms, trembling still. Izaya then started rubbing circles on his back, trying to calm him down as Tsukishima clung onto him, trembling harshly.

"A-aya!.." Tsukishima cried as he buried his face into the raven's shoulder.

"It's okay, Tsu-Chan.. I'm here now.. It's okay.." Izaya murmured. Tsukishima cried as Izaya sat back down, continuing to calm him down.

"A-aya'.. I-I'm s-scared.." Tsukishima whimpered as his cries were reduced to sniffles and silent sobs.

"Shh.. I know.. It's okay though.. No one is going to hurt you now.. No one will, Baby.. I promise.." Izaya murmured, rubbing his back. Tsukishima nodded as his sobs quieted down to sniffles. After a while, they were both silent, Izaya still rubbing his back as Tsukishima sniffled, whimpering once or twice as he calmed down. Izaya then tried seeing if he could get Tsukishima to talk to him about it. "Tsu-Chan.. Do you want to tell me what your bad dream was about?.." Izaya asked calmly and gently. Tsukishima whined as he hid his face into his shoulder.

"I-it was a-about my d-daddy.. W-when h-he u-used to h-hurt m-me and m-moma c-couldn't h-help m-me.." Tsukishima cried as he hugged Izaya tightly, trembling as tears dripped down his cheek. Izaya froze at what was spoken. Tsukishima. Tsukishima.. Tsukishima was abused by his birth father.. Izaya felt a lump grow in his throat as he hugged Tsukishima tightly, burying his face into his shoulder, his heart pounding with a new pain. Tsukishima lived a world of pain before he met him, and he didn't even want to know what happened to Shizuo.. Izaya pulled away and looked at the toddler, taking in a shaky breath, wiping away some of his tears.

"It's okay baby.. It'll be okay.. I won't do that to you, nor will I ever let someone hurt you again.." Izaya murmured. Tsukishima looked at him with pained, bruised, and saddened eyes. Suddenly, Tsukishima hugged him, burying his face into his shoulder as he whimpered quietly.

"O-okay A-aya.. I t-trust y-you.."

* * *

 **A/N: Omfg.. I almost cried writing Tsukishima's POV and how Izaya felt about what he had found out** **;; Omg. My heart ;W; MY POOR BABY. Also, Tsukishima's POV was what his dream was about (If it isn't obvious) DX But how did you guys like that actually? I actually enjoyed writing it from Tsukishima's POV and there'll be more of that in the future. But, I also believe I have redeemed myself from last chapter, Yis? Last Chapter was horrible, and I feel like this one really made up for that. Anyways, I may not be able to update for the next few days because Im going to a sleep over tomorrow and I have school this upcoming week, but I may be able to update on Sunday or Monday. So ya! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you all think of it ^^ Again, I apologize for the lack of updates! I feel terrible, but I hope I can make it up to you guys soon!**

 **~Kishou-Chan**


	15. Worries and Moving

**A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for the long wait. A LOT has happened since the last time I posted, and school started and it's already a pain in the ass. lol Anyways, I'm not going to bore you with an author's note explaining, But I will say that things got really bad this past week, however they're getting better, but onto the chapter.~**

* * *

Chapter 15:

Izaya's POV

"O-okay A-aya.. I t-trust y-you.."

Those words add fuel to his growing fire of adornment for the small blonde. Tsukishima was starting to trust him. He couldn't help but smile as he hugged Tsukishima tightly and happily.

"I'm glad you do Tsu-Chan.. I would never do anything to hurt you, Tsukishima.." Izaya smiled as he kissed the top of his head affectionately. Tsukishima let out a playful giggle and smiled up at him, hugging him back happily. Izaya smiled and decided to turn on a TV for the toddler, wondering what they should watch. Izaya glanced up at the time and got a sudden idea. "Tsu-Chan, Are you hungry?" Izaya asked with a smile. Tsukishima blinked and nodded with a small smile, glancing up at him.

"Y-yeah!" Tsukishima smiled. Izaya grinned and nodded, getting up.

"Alright then, let's get you ready and we'll go out to eat, okay?" Izaya smiled. Tsukishima's eyes widened in excitement as he beamed an adorable smile and grinned, nodding as he excitedly got off of the couch, hurrying over to his shoes. Izaya chuckled, slipping his fur trimmed jacket over his shoulders. As he glanced over at the toddler, he saw that he was having trouble securing his shoes. Smiling, Izaya stood up, walking over to the blonde, kneeling down, fixing the Velcro, and securing it comfortably for him. Tsukishima smiled as he was lifted into the raven's arms. Izaya smiled back at him, reaching over for the toddler's jacket, helping him with putting it on. Once they were both ready, Izaya grabbed his keys and tucked them into his pocket, holding Tsukishima close to him. Knowing that it was colder out, Izaya decided to keep it local, taking the blonde to a nice café, allowing him to get whatever he wanted. Tsukishima had settled on chicken bites and fries, an apple juice with it, while Izaya had a coffee and a sub. Izaya smiled as he watched the toddler eat hungrily and happily, however he tensed for a split second when his phone started ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket, he grinned, answering it.

"Hello~" Izaya smiled.

"Hey Izaya, How's Tsukishima?" Shizuo asked on the other end.

"He's fine. We're out at a Café currently for lunch~" Izaya beamed. He could hear Shizuo sigh contently on the other end.

"Spoiling my baby already?" Shizuo smiled in response. Izaya laughed lightly, shrugging.

"Just as long as he's happy~" Izaya smiled, however he saw that Tsukishima was now staring at him intently and demandingly, wanting to talk to Shizuo. "Hold on a minute, Shizu-Chan," Izaya smiled, handing the phone over to the toddler.

"M-moma!" Tsukishima's high pitched whine came through clearly.

"Hi baby, How are you?" Shizuo smiled happily.

"I'm good! Aya is so nice! He let me play on his computer and take a nap, and took me out for food, and-" Tsukishima began rambling, Shizuo chuckling on the other end.

"So I see~ Are you having fun with Izaya?" Shizuo asked. Tsukishima grinned on the phone.

"Yeah! When are you coming home though?.." Tsukishima asked, his smile faltering slightly.

"Tonight after work, Okay?" Shizuo murmured. Tsukishima nodded sadly, but smiled faintly.

"O-okay.. Love you Moma~" Tsukishima smiled faintly. Izaya could tell Tsukishima missed his mother. Izaya smiled reassuringly at the smaller blonde, trying to comfort him.

"Love you too Baby. Put Izaya back on the phone please," Shizuo smiled. Tsukishima smiled and nodded, handing the phone back to the raven. Izaya smiled, holding it up to his ear.

"Shizu-Chan?" Izaya smiled.

"I'm here. Has anything happened today?.." Shizuo replied. Izaya's smiled merely dropped, but because Tsuki was right in front of him, he didn't want to worry him so he forced his smile.

"Ah.. Uhm- I'll talk to you about it when you get home from work, Okay?" Izaya murmured, making sure Tsukishima didn't hear too much of it.

" _Izaya.. What happened?.."_ Shizuo's voice dropped, no playful tone residing in it at all. Izaya gulped, he knew Shizuo was concerned and worried now. Dammit. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm the blonde down.

"I'll tell you when you get here tonight, Alright?" Izaya sighed. He heard an anxious grumble on the other end.

"Fine. See you tonight," And with that, their call ended.

"Is Moma okay?.." Tsukishima asked in a small voice. Izaya smiled and nodded, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Yeah, Everything is fine. Do you want an ice cream?" Izaya replied. Tsukishima giggled and nodded excitedly.

"Yeah!"

Izaya grinned and got up, helping Tsukishima down from the seat before walking over to the counter, ordering a small vanilla cone. After Tsukishima had devoured his cone, he was rather tired. Checking the time, Izaya saw that it was a little past 3 pm. Shizuo wouldn't be getting out until 10. Sighing, Izaya made his way back to his apartment, trying to decide on what he could do with Tsukishima to pass the time. Eventually, they had settled on watching movies, and eating snacks. Izaya **hoped** Shizuo didn't mind him feeding his kid candy and sweets.. Izaya laughed as Tsukishima started getting riled up from the candy. He watched as Tsukishima crawled off of the couch, declaring Izaya chase him around. Rolling his eyes with a laugh, Izaya got up off of the couch and followed, grinning. Tsukishima ran down the hall, pretending to hide in the closet, though Izaya knew exactly where he was. Getting down on all fours, Izaya crawled down the hallway, trying to stay quiet when he heard Tsukishima giggling in the closet. Swinging open the door, Tsukishima squealed in excitement as Izaya reached forward, grabbing him and laughing tickling him under his arm. Tsuki screeched as he giggled and writhed in Izaya's arms, Izaya tickling him mercifully. As they had settled down from their little tickle fight, lying comfortably on the couch together, Izaya's phone began ringing again. Tugging it out of his pocket, he answered, smiling. It was Shizuo.

"Hello?" Izaya answered.

"Hey- Just thought I'd tell you that I might be working late tonight, I hope you don't mind.." Shizuo trailed off. Izaya smiled into the phone. Silly protozoan..

"It's fine Shizu-Chan. That won't be an issue at all. What time do you want me to put Tsukishima down for bed?" Izaya asked.

"About 8, 8:30. If he still isn't sleeping by 9, then try to heat up some milk for him. That usually puts him to sleep," Shizuo instructed. Izaya smiled and nodded, keeping note of it.

"Alright then. I'll see you tonight, Shizu-Chan~" Izaya smiled before hanging up. Glancing down at Tsukishima he smiled, deciding to watch a few more movies with him before he would get him ready for bed.

 ** _4 hours later…_**

Izaya glanced down at the sleepy toddler next him. Tsukishima was ready to go to bed. Even though it was a bit early, Izaya saw no harm in it. Checking the time, he saw that it was about 7:30, so he decided he would get him ready before actually putting him down to sleep. Escorting him up the stairs and into the bathroom, he changed him into his pajamas, smiling as he picked him up, settling him on his hip. Walking into his room, he grabbed his soft fleece blanket and one of his fluffy pillows, carrying them with him down stairs. Getting him comfortable on the couch, Izaya covered him with the blanket, dimming the lights so that he wouldn't be bothered. Watching as Tsukishima dozed off to sleep, he smiled gently, kneeling down and kissing his forehead gently.

"Good Night Tsu-Chan.." Izaya smiled.

 ** _3 Hours Later…_**

A knock on the door alerted Izaya as he stood up from his desk. Glancing at Tsukishima to make sure he was still sleeping, he walked over to the door, seeing the blonde standing outside, looking rather anxious. Smirking faintly, he smiled before unlocking the door and letting him in. Greeting the blonde with a quick kiss, he let him in.

"Be quiet. Tsukishima is sleeping," Izaya murmured. Shizuo nodded and smiled faintly. "Come on, we can go in my room and talk," Izaya smiled. Shizuo followed as Izaya led him up to his room. Closing the door behind them, he flipped on the light, pulling Shizuo in for another kiss. The blushing blonde broke away first, trying to hide his blush. Chuckling, Izaya wrapped his arms around him, bringing the blonde closer.

"Flea.." Shizuo huffed, trying to hide his embarrassment. Izaya chuckled and smiled, moving over to the bed, sitting down.

"How was work, Shizu-Chan?" Izaya asked.

"It was alright.. Really long though.." Shizuo huffed. Izaya smiled, leaning against his shoulder. "Izaya.. What was it that you wanted to talk about earlier?.." Izaya could hear the anxiety and worry in his voice. Sighing, he nodded, sitting up.

"Earlier, Tsukishima had a nap.. He woke up from a nightmare.." Izaya started in a small murmur. Shizuo visibly tensed as he looked over at him in worry. "I got him to tell me about it.. He said he had a nightmare of his father hurting him.." Izaya trailed off after that, the sadness still cutting him just as deep as before. He could feel Shizuo start to crumble instantly pulling him into his arms. "He trusted me enough to tell me though, Shizuo.." Izaya murmured after. Shizuo perked up, eyes blown wide with shock, sadness, and hope.

"R-really?.." Shizuo asked. Izaya smiled and nodded. He then frowned again.

"But uhm.. I also found out why he gets upset all the time when you leave.." Izaya murmured. Shizuo's eyes widened as he looked at him. "He says it's because he's worried about you leaving him too, like his father did.." Izaya added quietly. This time, Shizuo fell into his arms, trembling softly. Izaya hugged him tightly, hearing him sniffle softly.

"I don't know what to do anymore.." Shizuo whispered quietly. Izaya sighed and nodded.

"I know, but we'll get through this, Okay?" Izaya murmured. Shizuo nodded and sighed, leaning into him as they shifted to lie down on the bed. Izaya got comfortable with him, making sure he was comfortable. Another thought then came into mind. Maybe Shizuo could move in with him now.. "Ne, Shizu-Chan.." Izaya murmured.

"Hm?.." Shizuo hummed.

"Would you like to move in with me?.." Izaya asked quietly and hesitantly. He could feel Shizuo hide his face into his chest, meaning he made him blush. Chuckling, Izaya wrapped his arms around him. "Hmm?"

"Yes.. I'll move in with you flea.." Shizuo murmured, blushing. Smiling Izaya kissed the top of his forehead.

 ** _3 Weeks Later…_**

Shizuo had agreed to move in with him, but the moving process was a pain in the ass. Tsukishima was a little scared about it at first, but Izaya was able to warm him up in his home completely. Tsukishima had a much larger and better room then his old one. It was painted a light blue, with a few decorations. Izaya had installed a light system on his ceiling so that it made it look like stars were on the ceiling. Izaya had also bought him some more things for his room, so that it was a lot more fun for him. He had gotten him a car rug, a small desk, more coloring supplies, and he even bought him a _fish_. Yes, the great Izaya Orihara, got him a fish. Not just one, but _two_. Both were gold fish, one more lighter in color, the other being darker with a long fancy tail. When they installed it, Izaya would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and check up on Tsukishima, only to see him awake, out of bed, and staring intently at his two gold fish. Izaya threatened to put them in his room if he didn't go back to bed, making him ran and jump back into the covers. Smiling, Izaya would tuck him back into bed, returning back to his own. His room had been transformed into a bigger one for him and Shizuo. He had taken out things he didn't need, so that Shizuo had room for his things. It was a great feeling, knowing that both Tsukishima and Shizuo were now living with him. The next morning when Izaya woke up, he kissed the top of Shizuo's head before pulling himself out of bed. As he check on Tsukishima as well, the toddler still asleep, he walked down to the kitchen quietly, deciding to make him and Shizuo some coffee. However as he was making the coffee, his phone started ringing. Answering it, his blood ran cold.

"Orihara. This is Alu, and I need information on Shizuo Heiwajima now."

* * *

 **A/N: Ayeee, Kinda a cliffhanger. Hope you guys didn't forget about him~ Anyways, hoping to get this fanfic done by the end of September, because I have one planned for October and November, so hopefully all goes to plan and I can get it done. If not, then no worries. Anyways, please review, despite how crappy this chapter was lol I'll try to make up for it soon. A more in depth A/N will be posted with the next chapter explaining. I just wanted to get this chapter out for you guys.**

 **Kishou-Chan~**


	16. Accidents Happen

**A/N: Hey, hey guys! So! Here's Chapter 16! More Family fluff for you all! :) We have another BIG chapter coming up soon ^^ I'm not saying anything though! So you'll just have to wait! ^o^ I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please tell me what you think in the reviews! :D**

* * *

Chapter 16:

Shizuo's POV

The blonde yawned tiredly, glancing around. Izaya wasn't next to him, assuming he was already awake. Trudging out of the covers, he glanced around. What time was it? Deciding not to dwell on the time, he forced himself to get up and walk downstairs to see if the raven was still here. As he reached the kitchen, he could hear him talking on the phone.

"Eh? You'll have to wait Alu. I'm not set up currently." Shizuo was confused. Who was he speaking to? "Oi, fine. I'll have it ready by then. Good Bye." Deeming it to be safe, Shizuo stepped into the kitchen, leaning against the frame of the doorway.

"Oh! Shizu-Chan!" Izaya grinned, striding forward, pecking the tired blonde on the lips. "How did you sleep, love?"

"I slept fine." Shizuo responded with a faint blush and ghosting smile. No sooner had they both been up, something alerted him.

"M-mama!" Tsukishima's worried voice called from the stairs. Panicking, Shizuo instantly bolted for the stairs, nearly paling and sighing in relief. His toddler wasn't in any pain, but he was on the _stairs_.. Quickly stepping up, he pulled Tsukishima into his arms. As much as he loved his toddler, he didn't trust him being on the stairs.

"Make sure you call from the top. I don't want you falling down the stairs," Shizuo scolded lightly. Tsukishima nodded tiredly, yawning again as he laid his head down on his shoulder. Smiling Shizuo carried him into the kitchen where Izaya was.

"What happened?" Izaya asked, concern present.

"He got stuck on the stairs.." Shizuo murmured. Izaya sighed, walking over and taking him into his arms.

"Come 'ere, Tsu-Chan," Izaya smiled, settling him on his hip. Tsukishima smiled bashfully, hiding his face into his shoulder. "You gotta be more careful, silly," Izaya added lightly, taping his nose. Tsukishima smiled and nodded.

"O-okay! I will!" Tsukishima giggled with a smile. Izaya smiled and set him back down on the floor when the coffee maker started beeping. Shizuo smiled, shooing Tsukishima out of the kitchen.

"You.." Shizuo smiled dreamily with a delighted sigh. Izaya smiled and looped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer, kissing his exposed neck.

"I'm just doing my job, Shizu-Chan," Izaya chuckled with a smirk, kissing him gently.

"Flea.." Shizuo smiled. Izaya chuckled and let him go, getting a mug for himself to get himself a cup of coffee. Shizuo took a sip of his after adding sugar and creamer. Once he was satisfied with it, he walked into the living room, setting his coffee down on the table, chuckling when he looked over at Izaya's desk, already seeing Tsukishima in the spinny chair, desperate to play on his computer. Izaya followed shortly, only to blink, rather surprise, but smiled anyways. Shizuo watched as the raven walked over to the desk, Tsukishima giggling happily.

"You wanna play on my computer?" Izaya smiled. Tsukishima nodded with a grin. Nodding, Izaya smiled and logged in, however his smile faltering slightly. "Eh, Tsu-Chan, I gotta do something first, is that okay?" Izaya asked. Tsukishima still beamed with an adorable smile and nodded. Shizuo smiled, watching the scene unfold. Tsukishima then hopped down, running over to him with a smile.

"Moma, can I go g-get something f-from u-upstairs?" Tsukishima asked. Shizuo grew rigid in concern, however he obliged, allowing the toddler to go upstairs, however he had a hawk eyes on him as he went up. Sighing in relief, he returned back to his coffee, taking a few sips from it. Just as he sat it back down, Izaya's panicked yell and a series of thuds scared him shitless.

"TSUKISHIMA!" Izaya and Shizuo both jetted to the bottom of the stairs, Tsukishima's eyes wide with shock, pain, and fear as he panted heavily. No second later, Tsukishima's eyes widened as pain started spreading to every inch of his body, tears already dripping down his cheeks. Shizuo instantly scooped him up, checking him over as tears ran down his cheeks. Izaya was shooken up, Shizuo could see, so he tried his best to calm all three of them down. Placing Tsukishima on his shoulder, he patted and rubbed his back, trying to calm the frightened and pained toddler down.

"Shh, It's okay Tsu-Chan.. It'll be okay," Shizuo murmured.

"O-oww!" Tsukishima's pained sobs echoed through the room. "I-it h-hurts!" Tsukishima cried out, writhing in Shizuo's arms in discomfort. Sighing, Shizuo walked over to the couch, his heart pounding. Izaya had disappeared, only to reappear with some ice. Shizuo smiled faintly at his lover in thanks before he turned back to his toddler, sitting him in his lap. Tsukishima had a massive bruise on his forehead, right next to his right eye. Shizuo's heart broke, knowing it would be black and swelled within a matter of days. Sighing, Shizuo laid him back slightly, laying the ice against his head, only for him to whine in pain. "M-mama! I-it h-hurts!" Tsukishima cried, trembling in pain. Shizuo sighed, keeping him propped up. Izaya looked him over in worry and fear, shaking slightly. However, Izaya's eyes suddenly widened.

"Tsu-Chan! Stay awake!" Izaya called, shaking the toddler slightly, his eyes drooping slightly. Shizuo's eyes widened, his heart beating a little more harshly as he bounced Tsuki on his leg, trying to keep his toddler awake.

"Tsukishima, come on, baby, stay awake.." Shizuo whimpered, his lip quivering. He didn't want to think of what would happen if his toddler did fall asleep. He may never wake up again..

"Shizuo, let me see him, go get him some water to drink," Izaya instructed. Shizuo nodded and handed him over, going to fetch the water. Izaya propped him up in his arms, moving him every so often if he were to try closing his eyes. "Tsukishima, stay awake baby," Izaya murmured, kissing his forehead.

"A-aya, it h-hurts.." The toddler whined, a few more tears rolling down his cheeks. Izaya sighed and nodded.

"I know it does Tsu-Chan, but it'll be okay. Just stay awake, okay baby?" Izaya whispered back. Tsukishima nodded tiredly, taking the offered water sipping on it faintly before pushing it away. Shizuo sat next to the raven, looking over at his son. Never had he experienced that with Tsukishima. It was a scary moment for all of them, mostly for him. He knew that Izaya was shaken up, but knowing what had just happened to your son, scared him more than anything, and the fact that if he were to fall asleep, and never wake up again, scared him to death. Izaya took the ice pack again, placing it gently against his forehead. Tsuki whined, wanting to rest. Izaya frowned and shook him again, keeping him awake.

"I'm calling Shinra.." Shizuo murmured. Izaya nodded with no arguments, allowing the blonde to call the underground doctor. "Shinra? Yeah, Tsukishima just fell down the stairs and hit his head. Can you please come check him over?" Shizuo asked in a quiet and desperate tone. Izaya sighed, holding the toddler closer to him, making sure he stayed awake. "Alright. See you shortly," And with that, Shizuo hung up, sighing in distress. Izaya glanced up worriedly as he sat back down.

"You okay Shizu-Chan?" Izaya asked quietly. Shizuo nodded, coming to sit next to them, his eyes on the toddler that was dozing off.

"Y-yeah.. Just shooken up.." Shizuo murmured. Izaya nodded, shaking Tsukishima to keep him awake. Tsuki whined, starting to whimper in pain and discomfort.

"T-tired.." Tsuki whimpered, his eyes getting watery again. Shizuo sighed, brushing back some of his blonde bangs.

"I know you are baby, but come on, stay awake, okay?" Shizuo pleaded, however sudden knocking pulled him away from his son. "I'll get it." Shizuo murmured. Izaya watched him go, sighing. Opening the door, Shizuo was met with the worried doctor and headless rider.

"Shizuo? Where is he?" Shinra asked. Shizuo stepped by, letting the doctor inside. Celty followed suit, stopping to type something.

[Is he okay?! I heard what happened! :( ]

Shizuo sighed and nodded, leading her into the apartment.

"Yeah.. He's just in a lot of pain and really scared.." Shizuo murmured. Celty then typed something again.

[Are _you_ okay though?..]

Shizuo nodded slowly, walking over to where Izaya and Shinra were with Tsukishima.

"How is he?" Shizuo asked worriedly. Izaya glanced up at him with a small smile.

"He's fine despite a few bruises over his body. No head trauma was caused, thank god.." Izaya responded. Shizuo sighed with relief, kneeling down to where Tsukishima was at on the couch, currently sleeping as Shinra deemed it to be okay. The ice pack was still kept on his eye, hoping to prevent swelling. Shinra then looked over at Shizuo.

"He'll be fine. Just make sure he doesn't take another fall like that again. He's got a few bigger bruises on his stomach, legs, arms, and his back, so just watch those. As for his eye, it is going to swell and turn black, but just keep ice on it and he should be fine. As for pain, anything over the counter will be alright to give him." Shinra informed. Shizuo slumped with relief, hooking his hand with Izaya's, squeezing it lightly.

"Alright, thank you Shinra.." Shizuo smiled tiredly. Shinra grinned and nodded.

"No problem Shizuo! I hope he feels better!" And with that, both Shinra and Celty were on their way. Izaya's arms snaked around his waist, startling him for a moment as he settled into the hold.

"Ne, Shizu-Chan, relax.. He's going to be fine.. Come on," Izaya whispered reassuringly, kissing the nape of his neck gently. Shizuo nodded as he turned around to bury his face into the other's chest. Izaya held onto him tightly; however he was slightly surprised when he felt the blonde shake and tremble in his arms, his chest becoming damp. "Shizu-Chan?.." Izaya murmured, holding onto the blonde. Shizuo shook as he sobbed in his arms, Izaya feeling a pang of sadness as he kissed the top of his head and ran a hand through the other's hair, trying to calm him down.

"I-I'm a t-terrible m-mother.." Shizuo cried through his sobs. Izaya held on tighter, trying to calm him down.

"Shizuo, stop it," Izaya scolded lightly, moving to cup his cheek, wiping come of his tears away with his thumb. Carmine stared into Honey, each other melting and calming each other down. "Shizu-Chan, You are the bravest, and strongest mother I've ever met.. Tsukishima is going to be okay, don't blame yourself for an accident that happened," Izaya murmured. Shizuo nodded, trembling faintly as he held onto the raven. Sniffling softly, he followed the raven upstairs, leaving Tsukishima to sleep on the couch as he recovered. "Come on Shizu-Chan, you need to rest," Izaya smiled warmly. Shizuo nodded, wiping his eyes. Laying down beside the raven, Shizuo allowed himself to be held as he slowly began drifting off to sleep.

Tsukishima's POV

Loud booming filled his ears, making his headache even worse. Bolting upright, Tsukishima glanced around. It was dark, flashes of lighting illuminating the room, casting shadows everywhere. The sound of harsh rain pelting the window made him whine. When another clap of thunder went off, he began whimpering, his eyes watering as his head pounded, fear gripping him to the bone. Another clap went off, sounding as if the sky was being ripped in half. Tears dripped down his face as he began crying in fear and pain, to scared to move to wake up his mother or Izaya. Thankfully though, that didn't need to be done.

"Tsukishima?" Izaya's tired murmur, alerted him as another clap of thunder made him flinch as he trembled, panting in fear. Izaya's eyes widened in worry as he rounded the couch, instantly scooping him up into his arms, Tsukishima instantly clutching onto him."Hey, shh.. It's okay.." Izaya whispered. Tsukishima continued crying as he held onto him desperately, still shaking.

"A-aya.." Tsukishima cried through his sobs, trembling.

"Shhh.." Izaya murmured, sitting back down on the couch with the toddler, rubbing his back in small circles. "It's okay Tsu-Chan.. I promise, nothing is going to get you.." Izaya whispered comforting the toddler. Tsukishima whimpered, cuddling into him. Izaya smiled and held onto him, still rubbing small circles on his back. "Do you want me to sleep out here with you tonight?.." Izaya asked quietly. Tsukishima nodded in response. Izaya smiled and nodded, getting up and walking down the hall, still carrying Tsukishima as he grabbed an extra pillow and blanket, carrying everything back to the couch where he laid down, Tsukishima crawling in beside him. Izaya smiled and ran a hand through the toddler's soft hair. Tsukishima had calmed down a bit, but occasionally whined at the thunder.

"Shhh.. It'll be okay, Just sleep for now, I'll be here when you wake up,"

* * *

 **A/N: I wasn't too proud of this one in all honesty. It felt rushed. But the fluff was so adorable omg. Poor Tsu-Chan! I'll leave it here as it is late for me, and I have school! So yea! See you in the next chapter! :)**

 **~Kishou-Chan**


	17. Past Relived

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter for everyone! I'm starting to pick up on more updates and ideas, and I'm so happy! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! Things are going to get better, but then it's going to drop! hehehe. That's all I'm telling! Enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

Chapter 17:

Izaya's POV

Never had he felt so scared before. He only caught sight of the scene at last minute, Tsukishima tumbling down the stairs like a ragdoll, unable to stop himself, only to land in a heap with a loud thud, scared him shitless. He knew that Shizuo was going to take this badly, but it still bothered him. He didn't ever want to see that happen again. Tsukishima was so young, so lively. He didn't need a world of injuries or pain. Izaya made a mental note to himself to invest in some baby gates for the stairs. Izaya hadn't slept much, the image still haunting his mind of Tsukishima tumbling down the stairs. This is what it meant, to feel, like a parent. Izaya had to admit, it was an amazing feeling, but it was also suffocating, just thinking of all the things that could hurt your little ones. Izaya wouldn't let anything, or anyone touch Tsukishima or Shizuo in a harmful way. Never, ever. He wouldn't let it happen as long as he was still breathing. Izaya glanced down at the toddler curled up against his chest, snoring softly. His eye was already starting to turn black, making his heart swell painfully. He had woken up to check on Tsukishima to make sure he was still sleeping, only to see that it was the opposite. Tsukishima was crying, scared of the storm, shaking. Izaya wasted no time in pulling him into his arms, deciding to sleep downstairs with him to calm him down while the storm continued on.

When Izaya had woken up again the next morning, Tsukishima was still lazily passed out in his arms, but the smell of food cooking pulled him into awakeness.

"Shizu-Chan?" Izaya called out quietly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping toddler. Shizuo's head popped out of the kitchen in worry.

"Hey. Did the storm wake up Tsuki?" Shizuo murmured quietly. Izaya nodded. Getting up carefully, he walked into the kitchen, joining Shizuo at the hip.

"Yeah. I woke up for a quick minute to check on him and he was crying his eyes out and shaking. He asked me to sleep with him downstairs, so I did," Izaya explained. Shizuo nodded with a smile, understanding the situation.

"Did he sleep through the night after that then?" Shizuo asked again. Izaya smiled and nodded, helping himself to a cup of coffee.

"Yup. So, what are you making?" Izaya asked, peering over the blonde's shoulders. Shizuo smiled, turning back to the food.

"Pancakes, Bacon, and Sausage," Shizuo smiled. Izaya sighed with delight, his arms wrapping around the blonde's waist.

"M-moma?.. M-my e-eye h-hurts.." a small voice sounded. The both of them looked back at the sleep toddler, Shizuo walking over and taking him into his arms.

"I know it does baby, but it'll get better," Shizuo responded with a small smile. Tsukishima whined but nodded, laying his head down carefully on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling Tsu-Chan?" Izaya asked quietly.

"H-hurt.." Tsukishima whimpered. Izaya smiled sadly, nodding quietly.

"Are you up to eating?" Shizuo asked the toddler. Tsukishima nodded, looking over at the food on the counter. "Izaya, will you help me get the plates?" Shizuo asked, still holding Tsukishima. Izaya smiled and nodded.

"Go sit down at the table, I'll get your plates for you," Izaya smiled. Shizuo blinked, then blushed faintly, obeying as he walked out of the kitchen and over to the table. Setting Tsukishima up in his booster, Shizuo sat down next to him, waiting patiently for the raven. A minute later, Izaya came in, carrying the plates of food. Setting Shizuo's plate down in front of the blonde, Izaya turned to Tsuki, who was waiting anxiously for his food. Tsukishima smiled, seeing as how his food was already cut up and cooled down. Shizuo had noticed the small action, his heart swelling with joy and pride for the raven, seeing as how he really did care about them both. Izaya had noticed that ever since they both had moved in, they both were looking a lot healthier. Tsukishima gained some of his weight back, not being as scrawny as he used to be. Shizuo still ate in small portions, but he was slowly gaining the weight he had lost after the years of neglect.

Tsukishima smiled, looking up at the syrup.

"Can I have some of that?" Tsukishima asked, pointing at it. Shizuo smiled and nodded, Izaya chuckling as he passed over the syrup. Tsukishima giggled happily, pouring some all over his pancakes. Izaya smiled and took the bottle back, just so that he didn't make a mess with it. Of course, not even doing that would stop Tsukishima from making a mess. The little blonde had a fond liking of the syrup, and eventually, just discarded his pancakes and began scraping the syrup on his fingers and hands, eating off of it happily. Shizuo rolled his eyes, sighing as he smiled tiredly over at Izaya who was chuckling at the scene. Eventually, Shizuo deemed Tsukishima had made a big enough mess and unbuckled him from his booster, taking him upstairs for a bath. Izaya watched them go, deciding to clean up the table and kitchen. As he just started, his phone started ringing. Frowning, Izaya walked over to his desk, answering it.

"Izaya Orihara,"

"Orihara. Can you lend me some current information?" It was Alu again. Blinking in slight irritation, Izaya sighed, but nodded reluctantly.

"Yes. Anything specific you need right now?" Izaya muttered.

"Current location and any existing relationships he has," Alu spoke bitterly. Izaya didn't like the sound of that. He didn't know if the man had any underlying intentions so he knew he had to be careful with this client. Doing what he did best, he grinned wickedly.

"Oh, Alright then~" Izaya chuckled darkly, playing his own game. Izaya had ended up giving Alu a false address, and mere names of people that had hurt Shizuo in the past in some way, shape or form. Of course, he didn't know if it would pay off, but he hoped it would. After he had wrapped up the call, Shizuo walked back down with Tsukishima in his arms, giggling happily. Shizuo smiled and looked over at Izaya, noticing his slightly irritated mood. His smile faltered as he sat Tsuki down, walking up to the raven.

"Something wrong?.." Shizuo asked quietly in concern. Izaya smiled with a sigh, shaking his head.

"Nope. Just another annoying client is all. Don't worry Shizu-Chan," Izaya chuckled. Shizuo rolled his eyes but nodded anyways. Deciding not to pester the other about it, he went and played with Tsukishima instead, deciding whatever it was, wasn't all that important.

A few hours had passed before they were tucking Tsukishima into bed. Tsukishima had been wore out after Shizuo and Izaya both played with him, and then Shinra and Celty had stopped by to make sure he was okay. Afterwards, Shizuo was dragged into the bedroom by Izaya, smiling faintly. As they got comfortable together, Izaya glanced down at Shizuo, who seemed to be deep in thought. Smiling Izaya kissed the top of his head, looking down at him expectantly.

"What are you thinking about Shizu-Chan?" Izaya asked quietly. Shizuo shrugged.

"Just about the past.." Shizuo murmured. Izaya blinked, not expecting that at all.

"Do you want to talk about it?.." Izaya asked quietly, not wanting to probe him if he didn't want to talk about it.

"Actually... I do.." Shizuo murmured. Izaya's eyes widened as he pulled the other closer. Sucking in a shaky breath, Shizuo tried sorting out his thoughts. "A-ah.. Where to start.. Maybe when it all began?" Shizuo murmured, more or less talking to himself.

"Tsukishima.. He was unexpected. Shinra had given me something weird, that gave me the ability to become pregnant.. It's no longer in my system, and I'm quite glad. But anyways.." Shizuo murmured. Izaya listened, eyes widening with each word that was spoken. "Tsukishima was born healthy and strong, much like me…" Shizuo continued, only to stop on his words.

"Shizu-Chan.." Izaya whispered. Shizuo shook his head.

"H-he.. He cared at first.. H-hyochai.. That bastard.." Shizuo muttered, his eyes becoming damp as he recalled the painfully brittle memories. "He'd c-care at first.. I thought I had e-everything I needed.." Shizuo told. "T-then.. I c-came home one day.. T-tsukishima was crying.. He was bruised.. S-shaking.." Shizuo continued, tears slipping down his cheeks. Izaya wiped them away, listening to Shizuo's story of the past. "H-he'd h-hurt my b-baby.. H-he h-hurt m-my b-baby.. He hurt him.." Shizuo cracked, tears dripping down his cheeks as he sobbed, recalling the memories. "H-he'd never hit him w-with b-bare hands.. O-only the b-belt.. He'd h-hit m-me with i-it too.." Shizuo continued. And with that, Izaya grew rigid, anger, and sadness churning in his mixing pot of emotions. Shizuo wiped his eyes before continuing.

"E-eventually.. I h-had to l-let him g-go.. H-he was h-hurting me and my b-baby.. He made me f-feel.. F-feel terrible.. L-like I wasn't l-loved at a-all.. M-made _me_ f-feel like.. A-..!" Shizuo broke down into sobs, Izaya holding him tightly in his arms, putting his head on his chest. "A-.. A _m-monster.._ " Shizuo finally choked out the word, finally breaking down to nothing in his arms. Izaya didn't know what to say.. He was at a loss of words. Who would hurt his precious blonde this badly?!

"S-shizuo.. I-I'm s-so sorry.." Izaya whispered, his voice cracking, his own eyes watering. Shizuo shook his head, wiping his tears.

"I-it's f-fine.. I e-eventually h-had e-enough m-money to move back.. B-but n-not enough t-to sustain us.. W-which is w-why.. I w-was at that c-club.." Shizuo whispered, not meeting his gaze. Izaya placed a hand gently on the blonde's cheek, moving it so that he could meet gazes.

"Shizu-Chan.. Is t-there a-anything e-else you want to t-talk about right now?.." Izaya asked cautiously. Shizuo shook his head, but Izaya could see it in his eyes, that he was upset still, but he didn't want to speak, so he wouldn't force him to.

"A-another time.." Shizuo whispered quietly.

"Okay.." Izaya murmured. Pulling the blonde closer, Izaya kissed the top of his head, letting a few of his own tears fall. As they both settled under the covers, Shizuo secured in his embrace, he allowed his thoughts to speak through for the other to hear. "Shizu-Chan.. Whatever happens, I'm going to be there, and I'm going to help protect you and Tsukishima.. I won't let anyone, or anything touch or hurt.. Not as much as I'm still alive, well, and breathing.. I won't allow it, because I love you both too much to lose you.. I love you Shizu-Chan.. Don't ever forget that.." Izaya whispered, nuzzling into the blonde's mop of hair. Hearing Shizuo's sniffles turn into small cries, he could feel the blonde smiling faintly.

"T-thank y-you I-Izaya.. I l-love y-you too.." And with that, both of them closed their eyes, falling into the silent abyss of happy dreams and security, knowing that the other, was merely a heartbeat away. However, the heartfelt moment, was suddenly disrupted, by an innocent voice.

"M-moma.. My h-head h-hurts.." Tsuki's small voice was heard on the other side of the door. Chuckling, Izaya kissed his forehead, tending to the toddler. Opening the door, Tsukishima looked up nervously, however Izaya just smiled and scooped him up.

"You said your head hurts?" Izaya asked with a smile. Tsukishima nodded, smiling sheepishly, laying his head down on his shoulder. Nodding, Izaya walked down to the kitchen, Tsukishima in his arms. Getting the liquid medicine, Izaya sat Tsukishima down on the counter, getting a spoon for Tsuki to take it. Tsukishima watched him warily, whimpering faintly. Izaya smiled reassuringly, looking at him. "The taste won't be that bad, and it'll help you, Okay?" Izaya murmured. Tsukishima nodded, opening his mouth. He coughed after he swallowed, making Izaya worry a bit. Hopefully the toddler wouldn't be getting sick.. "Now then, let's get you back in bed," Izaya murmured to the sleep blonde.

"Can I sleep with you and moma?.." Tsukishima asked quietly. Izaya smiled and nodded, chuckling softly. Making his way back up the stairs, he placed a finger to his lips, seeing as how Shizuo was already passed out.

"Quiet now, Your moma is sleeping," Izaya whispered with a small smile. Tsukishima giggled quietly and nodded, climbing into the bed with him. Once they were comfortable, Izaya knew that as soon as Tsukishima curled up against him, it wouldn't be much longer now.

* * *

 **A/N: If you know what it is, that Izaya referred to in the ending, then don't say it cx It won't be much longer though! That's all I'm saying! :D And omg. Tsukishima with syrup is the cutest thing ever apoifjsognwoifnjqofj plz review to feed the plot bunnies cx See ya in the next chapter!**

 **~Kishou-Chan**


	18. Sick Toddler

**A/N: HAI KIDS! SO! EXCITING NEWS! A NEW FANFIC IS COMING! :DDD It's a Halloween themed one, and will be written during the month of October! So, everyday a new chapter will be posted for that Fanfic, and there will be a chapter for everyday! It does have a bit of a complex plot, but the more complex the better! ^^ But yeah! At the end of this Chapter, I will post a summary of the New Fanfic that will be published today! ^^**

Chapter 18:

Shizuo's POV

Shizuo smiled as he yawned, feeling a lot better after last night. Even though the memories did hurt, it felt better to talk them out. Especially if that person you could talk to, was Izaya. He may be an asshole sometimes, but he does have a side to him that not many people get to see, and Shizuo was more than happy to witness that. As Shizuo looked down at his sleeping lover and son, he smiled softly before slipping out of the bed, deciding to make them breakfast. As he began preparing, he heard the bedroom door open, the soft sound of footsteps padding down the stairs. Looking over his shoulder, Shizuo smiled at his raven lover.

"I haven't even started breakfast yet, and you're already bothering me.." Shizuo chuckled, joking lightly. Izaya gasped mock hurt, a hand held to his heart.

"That hurts Shizu-Chan!" Izaya grinned, stepping forward, bridging the gap, kissing him lightly. Shizuo blushed and smiled, looking away. Just as Shizuo began preparing the pancakes, something alerted him. Something was wrong. Tsukishima wasn't awake yet, but he heard the faint, hoarse cough from upstairs in the bedroom. Frowning, Shizuo abandoned his current task, treading up the stairs. Walking into the bedroom, Shizuo frowned. Tsukishima was twisted in the sheets, whimpering in his sleep before coughing again. Sighing, Shizuo walked up to the troubled toddler, shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Tsukishima.. Come on, wake up.." Shizuo murmured quietly. Tsuki whined, his eyes cracking open, watering already. Shizuo sighed, taking the disoriented toddler into his arms. "Shh.. You're okay.." Shizuo cooed. Tsukishima whined, which then turned to cries as he was disturbed from his sleep. Placing a hand to his forehead, Shizuo sighed, feeling how hot it was. Tsukishima was sick. It almost felt like he had a fever too. Settling him in his arms, he walked into his room, grabbing his soft blanket and one of his plushies, before he walked back downstairs. Izaya glanced up in worry, already seeming to catch onto the situation.

"Is he okay?.." Izaya asked quietly.

"He's sick.." Shizuo murmured, settling on the couch, cradling his son. "Can you get me a sippy cup with warm milk in it? It'll help him sleep and rest it off," Shizuo added. Izaya nodded and tended to the request. Tsukishima suddenly coughed again, whimpering in pain as he began crying again. "Shh.. It's okay.." Shizuo whispered.

"M-moma.." Tsukishima croaked hoarsely, his throat parched painfully. Shizuo sighed, thanking the raven after he took the sippy cup from him.

"Here you go baby.." Shizuo murmured, bringing the tip to the toddler's lips, settling him back a bit. Izaya made way to get some pillows for Tsukishima to lean up against. Holding the cup for Tsukishima, he hummed quietly, allowing the toddler to drift back off into sleep. Izaya walked back in, sitting down beside him.

"Do you want me to make breakfast?.." Izaya asked quietly. Shizuo nodded.

"Sure. I'll wake him when it's ready to see if he wants to eat," Shizuo murmured quietly. Izaya smiled sadly and nodded, leaning up and pecking his cheek.

"He'll be okay.." Izaya smiled faintly, Shizuo nodding with a faint smile. He watched Izaya go back into the kitchen, preparing breakfast, picking up where he had left off. Shizuo was grateful that Izaya understood the situation with Tsukishima being sick. It wasn't much longer until Izaya softly called to him, saying that breakfast was done. Shizuo smiled faintly, looking back down to his sleeping toddler. He really didn't want to wake him up, but he also knew that he did need to eat, and keep his health up. Shifting slightly, he shifted Tsukishima into his lap, shaking him gently.

"Tsu-Chan.. Come on.. Wake up.." Shizuo murmured, brushing back his bangs. Tsuki began fussing as he was woken up again. Shizuo smiled sympathetically, but shook him again.

"S-stop.." Tsukishima whined, fussing. Shizuo looked up at Izaya as he walked in with their plates, setting them down on the coffee table. Knowing Tsukishima's condition, he wouldn't force them to eat at the table. Shizuo sighed, shaking Tsukishima again.

"Come on, wake up. You need to eat something before you go back to sleep," Shizuo prodded gently. Tsuki fussed more, his eyes cracking open, his bottom lip quivering. Shizuo felt bad for waking him up, but he knew he should eat. Pressing his hand to the toddler's forehead, his hand recoiled, seeing as how bad of a fever he had. "I'm sorry baby.." Shizuo murmured. "Try to at least a little bit of your food, Okay? It doesn't have to be much, but just a little bit.." Shizuo murmured. Tsuki nodded tiredly, sitting up, waiting to eat. Shizuo cut up a small bit of sausage, bringing it to the toddler's lips. Tsuki hesitantly took it, whimpering as his stomach churned uncomfortably. Shizuo repeated the process until Tsuki had managed to down one full sausage link. However, before Shizuo could start cutting up his pancake, he started whimpering, holding his stomach as he trembled. Shizuo's eyes widened in guilt and worry, fearing the worst for his toddler.

"Izaya, get me a bin!" Shizuo warned, trying to soothe his toddler. The raven nodded and disappeared down the hallway, returning with a bucket. As soon as he had returned and gave the bucket to him, Tsuki doubled over, head over the bucket as his breakfast came back up. Shizuo felt his heart sank as held onto Tsukishima, feeling the small tremors that ran through the toddler's body. Shizuo felt guilty and useless, knowing Tsukishima was most likely sick because of breakfast, and because he couldn't do anything about it. Once Tsukishima was done, he began whimpering and crying softly, wheezing as he trembled. Izaya joined him on the couch, setting the bucket off to the side, more concerned about Tsukishima. Izaya then offered a cloth to wipe the toddler's face, Shizuo taking it gratefully. Wiping off Tsuki's face, he pulled him in close, cradling him as his toddler shook in fear and discomfort.

"M-mama.." Tsukishima whined quietly, trembling.

"Shh.. I know.. It hurts doesn't it, Baby?.. I'll have Izaya get something for you, Okay?" Shizuo murmured quietly. Tsukishima nodded tiredly. Just as the toddler's eyes closed, he lurched forward, a hoarse fit of coughs sounding from him as he wheezed, struggling to catch a breath of air. Patting his back gently, Shizuo tried easing him on his coughs, which didn't stop until about another 30 seconds. It was after that then, that Shizuo sighed; knowing what had to be done. Settling Tsukishima back into his arms, he looked up at Izaya, seeing the crestfallen expression on the raven's face. "Izaya.. I'm going to call Shinra, but I need you to go to the store and get some medicine for him.. He won't like taking it, but he's gonna have to.." Shizuo murmured quietly as Tsukishima drifted back off to sleep. Izaya sighed and nodded dully, leaning down to kiss the blonde's lips quickly.

"If anything happens, call me, Okay? I shouldn't be too long.." Izaya murmured. Shizuo nodded with a faint smile settling back into the couch with his ill toddler. By the time Shizuo fished out his phone, dialing Shinra's number.

"Hello?" Shinra's perky voice sounded.

"Hey.. Are you busy today?" Shizuo asked quietly, being mindful of the sleeping toddler in his arms.

"Nope; Is something wrong?"

"Tsukishima is sick.. I'm almost positive that he has a high fever too.." Shizuo sighed quietly.

"Awwe! Poor thing! Alrighty then. I'll get my stuff ready and head over. You haven't given him anything yet?" Shinra responded.

"No, not yet. I sent Izaya out to get some over the counter medicine for him.. He's been coughing, sore throat, and even throwing up.." Shizuo murmured sadly.

"I'll be over as soon as possible. Make sure he takes that medicine too. It'll make the check up easier!" Shinra advised. Shizuo nodded to himself.

"Okay, Thank you.." Shizuo murmured, hanging up after that. Setting the phone back down on the table, he held Tsuki in his arms, gazing at him guiltily and sadly. He hated it when this happened to Tsukishima. He hated seeing his baby in pain and not being able to fix it. Looking up, Shizuo smiled faintly as the door knob twisted, Izaya walking in with a few bags. Looks like he got other things too.. Walking into the kitchen then back into the living room, Izaya joined him on the couch, pulling out the medicine he had gotten for Tsuki. Taking the bottle from the raven, Shizuo looked over the label.

"Helps with Fevers, Coughs, and Headaches.." Shizuo murmured to himself, reading it out. Izaya watched him nervously, hoping he had gotten the right kind. Shizuo smiled softly, only to pale for a short second. Tsukishima wouldn't like the taste of it.. He knew that was for sure. Shrugging anyways, Shizuo handed the bottle back over to the raven, smiling at him. "That's the right kind. I'll just have to get him awake, but I might need your help.. he won't like the taste of it and will try fighting me, but we should be okay.." Shizuo smiled. Izaya visibly relaxed with a smile and nodded. Shizuo then looked back to his toddler, starting to shake him awake once again.

"Tsu-Chan.. Come on, wake up.. Izaya got you some medicine.." Shizuo murmured. Tsuki whimpered and fussed, whining. Shizuo sighed, but continued. He didn't like waking his baby when he was sick, but he also knew he needed the medicine to start feeling better. He knew the medicine would help with the coughing and fever, but he just hoped Shinra could do something for his stomach. It had only taken about one or two more tries before Tsukishima finally stirred awake. Shizuo smiled and looked over at Izaya who was holding a metal spoon and the medicine.

"M-moma.." Tsukishima whimpered in pain as he began sniffling, his eyes watering. Shizuo's heart broke at his son's pain, but he knew he couldn't do much but support him the best he could. Looking over at Izaya, Shizuo sat Tsukishima up in his lap as Izaya poured the contents into the spoon. Tsukishima caught sight of the medicine and instantly broke into a burst of whines and cries, trying to squirm out of Shizuo's lap. Shizuo knew that the toddler was much weaker than he was, but he also didn't want to hurt him. Sighing, Shizuo held onto him more firmly, holding down his arms so that he couldn't hit them. Izaya looked to Shizuo to continue, Shizuo nodding. Once that was set, Izaya moved forward, tears dripping down Tsukishima's cheeks as he fought the best he could.

"N-no.." Tsukishima whimpered and cried. Shizuo sighed and held him tightly, making sure he couldn't get free.

"Shh.. It's going to help you Tsukishima.." Shizuo murmured. Tsukishima whined and shook his head, not wanting to take it.

"N-no! N-nasty.." Tsuki cried, sobbing as he tried getting out of Shizuo's arms.

"I know Tsuki, But it'll make you feel better.. I promise baby.." Shizuo murmured. Izaya then moved much closer, making Tsukishima sob as he tried turning away from him. As Izaya tried getting the medicine to Tsukishima's mouth, Shizuo realized Tsukishima wasn't going to open up. Sighing, Shizuo looked to Izaya who looked just as torn. Shizuo hated doing this, but he knew it would be the only way. Moving one of his arms from Tsukishima, he reached up, prying open Tsukishima's mouth the best he could without hurting him. Tsukishima screamed and sobbed as he tried kicking away, which was until Izaya forced the spoon in, tipping it so that the contents poured onto the toddler's tongue. Tsukishima cried and screamed as the nasty tasting liquid filled his mouth, kicking fiercely and struggling to break out of Shizuo's grasp. Shizuo tipped his head back as the toddler reluctantly swallowed it, not wanting him to spit it out. Shizuo looked up at Izaya as he returned with a sippy cup filled with juice, most likely apple, for the toddler. After Tsukishima gained his voice back, he screamed and cried in agony, his throat aching, mouth stinging with the awful taste of the medicine.

"Shh, It's all done now baby, It's okay.." Shizuo murmured, pulling Tsukishima into his arms, laying his head down on his chest, trying to calm him down. Izaya looked just as upset and guilty, hating the idea that he had force the stuff down the toddler's throat. Izaya handed him the juice before getting up and draping the toddler's blanket over him, Shizuo rocking him as he cried. As Tsukishima cried, Shizuo tried his best to calm him down. He knew Tsukishima was shooken up with all of this, but he also knew that the toddler needed to calm down so that he could recover properly. Izaya had came back and sat back down to him, Tsukishima's cries reduced to sniffles and whimpers.

"Is he okay?.." Izaya asked quietly, a drag of guilt lining his voice. Shizuo smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just tired and sick," Shizuo mused quietly as Tsukishima drifted back off to sleep, rubbing his back in soothing circles. Izaya smiled sadly and nodded, moving closer and leaning his head down on the blonde's shoulder. Shizuo blushed and smiled, looking down at Tsukishima as he slept. However, as if something had to ruin the peaceful moment, a sound of knocks came from the door. Izaya sat up and looked up at him, worried. Shizuo smiled.

"It's Shinra. Let him in," Shizuo smiled. Izaya nodded quietly and got up, walking over to the door. Opening it, Shinra poked his head in quietly, looking around. Catching sight of Shizuo and Tsukishima, Shinra smiled sadly. Walking over, Shinra sat down, setting his bag on the floor.

"Awwwe, Poor thing!" Shinra sighed. Shizuo smiled sadly and nodded in agreement.

"Did he take the medicine?" Shinra asked.

"Unwillingly," Shizuo murmured. Shinra nodded, pulling out a few things.

"Alright then. I'll check him over while he's sleeping. I don't want to wake him," Shinra murmured. Shizuo nodded and allowed Shinra to look him over. As Shinra did the necessary, he looked a little uneasy. Once Shinra was done with the quick check up, he sighed and looked up at them.

"He's got the flu, and stomach virus. I think it'd be best if you'd come in tomorrow to get his vaccinations."

 **A/N: Awwwwe! Poor Tsu-Chan has to get Shots ;u; Poor baby! But yus! A new Fanfic is coming! I will post the first chapter today, since today is October, 1st! Below will be some details about the fanfic! ^^**

 _The Origin's Tale_

 _Izaya Orihara, a local adventurer with a hobby of gaining all knowledge is excited about traveling. Except- When he moves to the Ancient Ikebukuro Village, he realizes he's never heard of The Origin's Tale._

Yup! So, this is all I'm going to offer for now! XDD To say the least though, It's gonna be kinda rustic themed, and it will take place much before Modern Times! Shizuo's character is altered in Several ways too, so that'll make this really fun to write! ^^ But yeah! So, I can't wait to start writing this! It's going to be a lot of fun! Anyways! See you guys in the new fanfic! ^^


	19. Shots and Ice Cream

**A/N: Okay, so yay! Got this chapter out! There's gonna be another big chapter coming up! ^^ Also, I stopped updating my other story because no one really bothered to look at it or read it, so I figured I wouldn't continue it unless it got more recognition. Sorry. :/ BUT! Because of that, I'm going to focus on this story more, and try to get it done before November because I want to participate in NaNoWriMo, and when I do, I will be working on the Sequel to this story! ^^ So yup! There will be a sequel to this story, and I'm excited for it! ^^ This chapter is kinda sad, Tsu-Chan has to get Shots ;-; But it's super fluffy in the end haha! Anyways, Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Chapter 19:

Izaya's POV

Izaya sighed, hearing the words. Shizuo didn't seem so pleased about them either. Tsukishima getting shots?.. In all honesty, he didn't want to be there. Seeing Tsukishima in pain was hard to deal with, let alone bear. Izaya looked to Shinra, feeling defeated as the doctor scheduled them for in the morning before leaving. He looked over at Shizuo, seeing as how he was just as distraught.

"Looks like we better get some sleep…" Shizuo murmured quietly, gazing at his son. Izaya nodded, arms outstretched.

"Want me to tuck him into bed tonight?" Izaya asked quietly. Shizuo smiled faintly and nodded, shifting the toddler so that Izaya could carry him upstairs. Tsukishima began whining as he shifted. "Shh… You're okay Tsu-Chan, go back to sleep," Izaya cooed quietly. Tsukishima nodded tiredly, eyes drifting off to a close. Izaya smiled and carried him up the stairs, walking into his room. Izaya didn't need the lamp on while he put him to bed, so he tucked him in quietly, smoothing back his bangs that draped over his eyes. Pulling the blanket over his small body, Izaya leaned down and kissed his forehead, letting him sleep. Backing out of the room quietly, he left the door ajar, going back downstairs to meet with Shizuo.

"Is he asleep?" Shizuo asked quietly. Izaya nodded with a smile. He then outstretched his hand to the blonde.

"Care to join me upstairs so that we can get some sleep?" Izaya asked with a faint smirk. Shizuo blushed and nodded, getting up and taking his hand, following him into their shared bedroom. Once they were in bed, both of them curled under the covers, Izaya's arms wrapped around Shizuo's body, holding him closely. Tomorrow would be hard for the both of them, but all that mattered was getting Tsukishima to feel better, even if it did mean him getting shots. Izaya wasn't any happier than Shizuo was, but it would still be hard for the both of them. For now, Izaya focused on getting some sleep. He would need the energy for tomorrow.

*The Next Day*

Izaya was slightly startled by the cries and sobs coming from the other room, Shizuo's voice trying to soothe the ill toddler. Getting up out of bed, he walked over into Tsuki's room, his heart sinking at the scene. Tsukishima was sobbing as his body heaved up whatever he had managed to down from yesterday. His head was buried in the bucket that was placed next to his bed the night before. Shizuo looked up sadly, sighing as he gently rubbed his back. Izaya stepped into the room, sitting next to Tsukishima on his other side, joining Shizuo in on comforting the toddler. After Tsukishima was finished with that session, he sniffled and cried, wiping at his eyes. Izaya grabbed one of the tissues on the night stand, using it wipe around his mouth. Shizuo then looked at him and sighed.

"I'm gonna go call Shinra. Izaya, stay with him," Shizuo murmured, hastily getting up and leaving the room. He knew Shizuo was struggling to keep calm, knowing his baby was feeling awful. Tsukishima whimpered and whined, leaning into his arm. Looking down, Izaya pulled the toddler into his lap, wrapping his arms around him to keep him calm and steady. Tsukishima sniffled as he whined and whimpered, cuddling into his arms.

"A-aya'…" Tsuki croaked, trembling.

"Shh, I'm right here.. Do you want some water?" Izaya asked quietly, rubbing his back, using his free hand to wipe away the toddler's tears. Tsukishima whimpered and shook his head, cuddling into his chest, trembling. He began coughing again, only for him to turn and lean back over the edge, head buried in the bucket as he began retching again, trembling. Tsukishima was coughing and sobbing as he retched, his body visibly shaking. Izaya rubbed his back in circles, whispering comforting words to him, doing whatever he could to help ease him. "Shh, Shh… It's okay, you're gonna be okay…" Izaya whispered, as Tsukishima finished, turning and curling back into him. He was shaking still, but that didn't bother him as much, as knowing that this is what was happening to the toddler. He hated it when anyone he loved dearly got sick, but Tsukishima being sick was something else entirely. Looking up as Shizuo came back into the room, his heart dropped, seeing as how Shizuo's eyes were red and puffy.

"S-shinra is ready when we are.." Shizuo murmured softly. Izaya nodded sadly, looking to Tsukishima.

"We gotta get ready to take you over to Shinra's, Okay?" Izaya reassured. Tsukishima nodded tiredly, eyes drooping to a close as he curled back up in his arms. As he got up, he handed Tsukishima over to Shizuo so that he could get ready. Dressing in his normal attire, he noticed that Shizuo had gotten Tsukishima ready. Nodding to him, he took Tsukishima into his arms as they made way for Shinra's apartment.

It didn't take them long to get there, maybe 15 minutes. Once they were there though, Izaya felt rigid and hesitant to step any further. Shinra directed him to the back examination room that he had. Izaya was hesitant about it, but did it anyways. Just as he sat Tsukishima down on the table, he began waking up again, whining softly. Shizuo had beat him to comforting the toddler, but allowed him to do so. Once Tsukishima was awake and fully alert, Izaya felt worried. Shinra began doing the simple and basic check up, but then sighed, turning away and towards the cupboards.

"Izaya, I'm gonna need you for him, and Shizuo I need you to leave the room," Shinra instructed. Shizuo's eyes went wide with hurt, worry, and anger.

"Why the hell do I need to do that?!" Shizuo fired back, clearly outraged.

"Because, Izaya needs to learn from this on his own," Shinra responded reasonably. Shizuo sighed defeated, only nodding quietly before leaving, the door slamming lightly. Izaya winced and looked at Tsukishima whose eyes were blown wide with fear and confusion. "Alright Tsukishima, wanna lay back on the table? Legs have to be on the edge," Shinra instructed. Tsukishima was confused but did what was asked. Izaya felt terrible. He could only hope that Tsukishima wouldn't hate him for this… Izaya looked at Shinra as he instructed him to distract the toddler. Nodding, he stepped forward, attempting to do so.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Izaya asked quietly. Tsukishima whined quietly in response, Izaya sighing with a nod. "I know… It hurts doesn't it?" Izaya added. Tsukishima nodded tiredly, however, Shinra had joined them- except, he had gotten close enough to wear he could keep Tsukishima's legs in place, so that he couldn't kick. Izaya felt guilt creeping upon him as he watched Tsukishima look up at Shinra, starting to recognize what was happening. Once he caught sight of Shinra pulling on the gloves and grabbing the alcohol swipes, he began freaking out.

"N-no!" Tsuki cried, his arms trying to pull him free. Izaya sighed painfully, grabbing hold of his wrists, holding them down so that they stayed in place. Tsukishima cried as he watched Shinra grab the needle. Shinra then overturned Tsuki's arm, swiping the small wipe across his mid arm. Izaya's breath hitched as Tsukishima's whimpers and cries turned into screams of pain as he tried breaking free. "O-oww!" Tsukishima cried as the needle pierced his skin.

"Shhh.. You're doing good, Tsu-Chan…" Izaya whispered, leaning down to Tsukishima's ear so that he could comfort him. Izaya's heart thudded painfully in his chest as he watched Shinra prepare another needle after disposing the first one. Tsukishima sobbed as he tried getting out of their hold. Shinra then tugged down the waist band on Tsuki's pants, showing the skin on his upper thighs. Izaya's eyes closed painfully, watching as he grabbed another wipe, followed by a needle. When it poked Tsuki this time, the toddler jerked as he cried.

"S-stop!" Tsukishima cried as he struggled to calm down. He coughed as he sobbed, shaking in fear and pain. Izaya kissed his cheek and forehead, trying to calm him down the best he could. Shinra then prepared the last needle, poking Tsuki in the thigh again, but more on the side. Once he did, Tsukishima screamed as loud as he could, jerking much more harshly. "O-owwie! I-it h-hurts!" Tsuki cried painfully, sobbing as he trembled and shook. Izaya sighed and leaned down to kiss his forehead again.

"Shh.. It's all done now, Tsu-Chan, It's all over with now," Izaya murmured, cradling the toddler in his arms while he cried. "Shh, shh.."

"A-aya!.." Tsukishima cried as he hugged onto him tightly, trembling.

"I know.. But it'll be okay," Izaya murmured. Tsukishima was still crying as Shizuo finally busted through the door, eyes red and puffy. He must've heard Tsukishima crying. Shizuo immediately turned his sudden glare onto the doctor, storming over to him and kicking him in the crotch. Izaya blinked in shock, Tsukishima's cries quieting as soon as Shinra doubled down to the ground, Shizuo's heated glare on the doctor.

"Do that to me again and I'm breaking both of your arms…" Shizuo growled, turning to his son who calmed down a bit, now sniffling quietly. Shizuo softened, ignoring the doctor's whines of pain, escorting both the toddler and Izaya out of the room. Celty looked distressed as she hastily typed something out.

[Is Tsukishima okay?! You didn't hurt him too much, did you Shizuo?]

Shizuo smiled tiredly and shook his head.

"No. Just kicked him in the crotch," Shizuo grinned. Celty sighed and if she could, she would roll her eyes.

"Anyways, Shizu-Chan, Let's get him home so that he can start feeling better," Izaya smiled softly, looking down at the sleepy toddler in his arms. Shizuo smiled faintly and nodded, waving to Celty on his way out. Once they were back out into the cold, Izaya pulled Tsukishima close to his chest, keeping him out of the cold. It didn't take long to reach Izaya's apartment. Once they were inside again, Izaya headed for the couch, setting Tsukishima down carefully. The toddler was already passed out again, making him smile softly. Hopefully Tsukishima would be feeling better soon.. Izaya hated seeing him like this. It was heartbreaking. He didn't know how Shizuo put up with this for so long… Izaya smiled to himself before turning to look up at Shizuo, seeing as how he was grabbing some things.

"What are you doing?" Izaya asked quietly with a small smile. Shizuo looked up at him and sighed, walking over to him, obviously tired. "Tired?" He asked quietly. Shizuo nodded, wrapping his arms around him, placing his head on his chest. "Come on," Izaya smiled, leading Shizuo over to the other end of the couch. Laying down first, he let Shizuo lay in between him, laying against his chest. Wrapping his arms around him, he looked over at Tsukishima and deemed it to be safe to get some rest for now. "Get some rest Shizu-Chan, If Tsu-Chan wakes up, I'll get with him, Okay?" Izaya smiled. Shizuo blushed and nodded tiredly, quickly falling asleep in his arms once he was comfortable. After a while of Shizuo being asleep, small and quiet whines sounded, making Izaya turn his head, seeing as how the little mop of blonde hair was moving around. Smiling softly, Izaya readjusted Shizuo so that he could tend to Tsukishima. Pulling back one of the blankets, Izaya smiled, seeing as Tsukishima was fitfully starting to wake up.

"Hi, Tsu-Chan," Izaya smiled, lifting him up into his arms. Tsukishima whined and cuddled into him, tiredly looking around. "How are you feeling, baby?" Izaya asked. Tsukishima whined again, shaking his head as he hid his face into his shoulder, starting to pout. "Awwe… It's okay, Baby.." Izaya smiled.

"H-hurt…" Tsuki whined, sniffling as he coughed again.

"Hmm.." Izaya carried him into the kitchen, setting him down on the kitchen counter. "Want some Ice Cream? I'm sure your moma won't mind and it'll numb your throat," Izaya grinned. Tsukishima's eyes lit up as he grinned and nodded. Izaya smiled and nodded, turning to the freezer. "Chocolate, Vanilla, or Strawberry?" Izaya asked with a smile. Tsukishima thought on it for a minute before grinning.

"Strawberry and Vanilla!" Tsukishima grinned. Izaya rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You and your moma have a disgusting taste for sweets," Izaya chuckled. Tsukishima giggled and smiled. Izaya felt his heart swell with happiness, seeing as how he was able to make the toddler feel better, even though he was sick. Getting a bowl and the two flavors out, Izaya scooped a good amount of each kind, setting the bowl off to the side before getting some Chocolate for himself. Even though Chocolate was sweet, it wasn't as sweet as vanilla or strawberry, but with Shizuo and Tsukishima living with him now, Strawberry and Vanilla, were added in. Tsukishima giggled excitedly when Izaya handed him the bowl of Ice Cream. "Alright then! Let's go watch a movie in my room, so that we don't wake your mom!" Izaya grinned. Tsuki giggled as Izaya picked him up and put him on his hip, carrying him up the stairs. Once they were in the bedroom, Izaya smiled, setting Tsukishima down as he turned on a movie, settling under the blankets with the toddler. Tsukishima was sitting up against his chest in his lap, comfortable and content with the movie and treat. About half way through, Izaya heard a few muffled grumbles and a few curses, before the sounding of footsteps alerted him that Shizuo was awake again. As the bedroom door swung open, Izaya grinned.

"What the hell-?!" Shizuo questioned only to be cut off by Izaya.

"Shh! Shizu-Chan, we're watching a movie!" Izaya grinned, Tsukishima giggling along with him. Shizuo deadpanned, looking at the empty bowls of Ice Cream.

"Did you give my kid Ice Cream?.." Shizuo asked slowly. Izaya grinned wickedly and nodded.

"Yup!" Izaya chuckled. Tsukishima busted into a fit of laughter to confirm it.

"Fine. You deal with him when the sugar kicks in…" Shizuo grumbled, leaving them to finish their movie. Izaya chuckled and looked down at Tsukishima.

"That won't be so bad, won't it?" Izaya smiled. Tsukishima shook his head with a smile. Izaya smiled, because he knew just as well, it was surely going to be a case of disaster for them all.

* * *

 **A/N: Awwwwe! Izaya and Tsuki are too cute for their own good omg. So, next chapter will be family fluffy, most likely Izaya and Baby fluff! ^^ I can't wait to write it. It's going to be so adorable you guys omg. Anyways, See ya guys in the next Chapter! ^^**

 **~Kishou-Chan**


	20. Daddy

**A/N: I'm not even going to explain, because I feel like you guys are upset with me for not posting lately. _ Sorry guys, I know that I'm a big let down.**

* * *

Chapter 20:

Izaya's POV

Izaya chuckled as he listened to the toddler babble. Tsukishima was feeling better after the medications Shinra gave him in the vaccinations. He no longer had a fever, and was able to keep things down. He still had a mild head cold though, still coughing, with a sore throat and runny nose, but feeling well enough to giggle and be silly.

"And then, Shinra got jealous, because I was cuddling with Celty!" Tsukishima giggled as he rolled around on the bed happily. Izaya chuckled and smiled.

"Ah, So did you have fun there?" Izaya asked. Tsukishima smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but I like it here more!" Tsukishima giggled. Izaya grinned and crawled over him, moving his hands in a particular motion.

"Well, would you still like it here if I told you the tickle monster lived here too?" Izaya grinned. Tsuki gasped eyes wide in curiosity.

"He does?! Where?!" Tsukishima asked, looking around hastily, almost afraid, but also curious. Izaya chuckled and grinned mischievously.

"Uh oh- I hear him now, hurry hide Tsu-Chan!" Izaya grinned. Tsukishima gasped and turned towards him, hurriedly crawling over to him before hiding underneath the blankets. Izaya chuckled and smiled, before getting up on his knees, listening to Tsukishima giggle. "Quiet, I hear him," Izaya grinned, hearing Tsukishima yelp in surprise as he giggled, moving around. Suddenly, Tsukishima poked his head from out underneath the blankets, looking around.

"Where?!" Tsuki asked. Izaya grinned.

"Right here!" Izaya chuckled evilly as he suddenly began tickling Tsukishima on his sides and under his arms.

"N-noo!" Tsukishima screamed as he exploded with laughter and happiness. Izaya laughed himself as he continued tickling him, making him writhe and squirm in the blankets. "Noo! Aya, Help me!" Tsukishima pleaded as he screamed with laughter. Izaya cackled and shook his head.

"I can't! It's the tickle monster!" Izaya grinned. However, he suddenly heard the pounding of feet from the stairs- most likely Shizuo.. "Wait! Hurry Tsu-Chan, Hide! I hear Moma Bear!" Izaya chuckled. Tsuki gasped and dove under the blankets again, Izaya joining him, just as the door flung open.

"What the fuck?!" Shizuo gaped, gasping. Tsukishima giggled from under the blanket.

"Shhh.. It's Moma Bear!" Izaya whispered giggling himself. Shizuo stared in disbelief at the mound under the blankets. Shizuo sighed, rolling his eyes as he ripped away the blanket, revealing them both. "Oh no!" Izaya grinned. Shizuo sighed as he stared at his lover.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Shizuo asked, looking mostly to Izaya. Tsukishima grinned.

"Moma, Save me! Aya is the tickle monster!" Tsukishima giggled as Izaya smirked. Shizuo smiled and pulled Tsukishima into his arms, lifting him away from the troubled raven.

"Am not! He's lying Shizu-Chan!" Izaya pouted, crossing his arms like a child.

"Yeah right, dumbass. Come help me make lunch, you idiot," Shizuo smiled. Izaya grinned as Tsukishima smiled at him.

"Moma, What does dumbass mean?"

"Izaya- TSUKISHIMA!" Shizuo suddenly gasped, paling almost. Izaya couldn't hold back the howl of laughter, dropping to his knees as he held his sides, laughing hysterically. Tsukishima looked to him innocently. "Don't you ever say that word again! That's a bad word, Tsukishima!" Shizuo scowled. Tsukishima pouted out his bottom lip, laying his head down on his shoulder. Shizuo sighed, glaring at Izaya as he recovered from his laughing fit.

"Awww, Don't take it so hard, Tsu-Chan," Izaya smiled. Tsukishima sniffed, his eyes glassy with guilt and embarrassment. "Awe! Shizu-Chan! Look what you did! Come here Tsu-Chan!" Izaya pouted, taking the toddler into his arms. Shizuo looked back, feeling a stab of guilt, seeing how Tsukishima wasn't used to punishments because he was a rather good kid. Shizuo felt guilty and sighed, looking back to the toddler who was whimpering in Izaya's arms. Izaya smiled at him kindly and leaned forward, pecking him on the lips.

"Tsukishima… I'm sorry for yelling at you. But you do realize that's a bad word and you can't say bad words, Okay?" Shizuo tried coaxing; the toddler sniffed and looked at him.

"R-really?" Tsukishima asked quietly. Shizuo smiled and nodded.

"Yes. But I'm not mad at you and you aren't in trouble. Just don't say it again, Okay?" Shizuo smiled. Tsukishima instantly brightened and smiled, nodding. "I love you Tsu-Chan," Shizuo smiled.

"I love you too, Moma!" Tsuki giggled, looking to Izaya. "Aya, I'm hungry!" Tsuki whined.

"Oh right. Izaya, come help me with lunch," Shizuo told. Izaya smiled and nodded, following the blonde out of the bedroom and downstairs. As they got to the kitchen, he set Tsukishima down on the floor, smiling as he ran out and into the living room, turning on the TV. Looking to the blonde, he smirked.

"So, Shizu-Chan, What are we making?" Izaya asked with a smirk. Shizuo rolled his eyes and smiled faintly.

"Homemade ramen?" Shizuo suggested. Izaya smiled and nodded.

"Sounds good! We can add in our own spices, to help Tsukishima get over his cold!" Izaya grinned. Shizuo smiled and nodded.

"Alright then. You grab the spices and I'll make the noodles," Shizuo smiled. Izaya grinned and headed for the cabinets, pulling different spices out. Eventually, they were waltzing around each other in the kitchen, making the ramen together. When an impatient whine sounded from the living room, Izaya couldn't help but chuckle.

"Moma! I'm hungry!" Tsuki whined impatiently. Izaya laughed and looked to Shizuo who rolled his eyes.

"Hold on Tsukishima, It's almost done," Shizuo smiled. As they finished up, Shizuo called him up to the table, Izaya helping him set up. Izaya smiled as he looked down at the steaming bowl of homemade ramen. His smile beamed when he looked over at Tsukishima, who was already wolfing down his food. Shizuo chuckled and began eating himself.

"This is really good Shizu-Chan!" Izaya grinned.

"You made it too, idiot," Shizuo laughed. Izaya chuckled and smiled.

"I know. But it was your idea, so you really deserve the credit," Izaya smiled affectionately. Shizuo blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"Aya! You're making Moma happy!" Tsukishima giggled as he kicked his feet, giggling. Izaya chuckled and smiled.

"I know I am~ Thats what happens when you're in love. You make the one you love the most really happy~" Izaya grinned, enjoying the conversation.

"S-stupid F-flea!" Shizuo hissed, hiding his red face. Izaya laughed, watching him.

"I know, Shizu-Chan. I love you too," Izaya giggled. Tsukishima giggled and smiled, brightening with the happy atmosphere. Izaya was glad that Tsukishima was enjoying himself. That's exactly what he was hoping for. He just hoped that Tsukishima would still accept him. As they finished up, Izaya cleared the table, dismissing them into the living room. Once the table was cleared, he decided he would watch a movie with them both. Putting on a kid friendly movie, he cuddled up on the couch with Tsukishima, Shizuo soon joining. As the other two got into the movie, Izaya got into his thoughts. A lot has happened within a few months.. Izaya looked back over the time line of what had happened so far. Back in late July, he got back with Shizuo, and soon became a couple with him. Within August, a few weeks later, he was able to get Shizuo to move in with him. Tsukishima trusted him. But he was still waiting for the toddler to accept him fully. Izaya didn't know what he'd honestly do if Tsukishima never did accept him. He hoped he would. It was currently September for them, Tsukishima wouldn't be going to school for another 2 years, seeing that he was 3, so Izaya didn't have to worry there. But would Tsukishima accept him and see him as his father figure? Or would Izaya be stuck with being the third wheel of the family for a while?

Izaya hoped not. He really wanted the toddler to accept him. He didn't notice Shizuo giving him a weird look, a concerned one. Izaya shrugged it off with a small smile. Shizuo smiled back.

It wasn't long before the toddler was fast asleep in between them. It was about 6:oo pm. Tsukishima was always an early sleeper. Shizuo smiled and shifted, scooping up Tsukishima into his arms, carrying him up into his room. Izaya smiled, turning off the TV and following Shizuo back into their room to watch a movie in there. Once settled, Shizuo looked up at him in worry.

"What was wrong with you earlier?" Shizuo asked. Izaya glanced away.

"I'm just worried.." Izaya murmured. Shizuo frowned worriedly and sat up.

"About what?" Shizuo asked.

"About Tsukishima not accepting me.." Carmine eyes betrayed him, showing the depths of anxiety and worry that the raven was feeling. Shizuo smiled sadly and pulled him into his arms.

"Don't worry about it Izaya, he's coming around, I promise you won't have to wait long," Shizuo smiled. Izaya smiled and moved, capturing Shizuo's lips in a passionate kiss.

"How did I get so lucky?" Izaya smirked. Shizuo blushed and smiled, pecking his lips once more. Once they both had become comfortably wrapped in each other's arms, they fell asleep happily and peacefully.

Izaya woke up to the sound of crying. He was worried. Sitting up, he noted that Shizuo was still asleep, so that only left Tsukishima. He got out of bed worriedly, heading into the toddler's room, turning on his lamp. Tsukishima looked up at him with worry and clung onto him as soon as Izaya picked him up.

"Hey, Shh… What's wrong, Tsu-Chan?" Izaya asked soothingly, smoothing his hand of the toddler's back as he sobbed into his shoulder. Izaya felt helpless to the reason why the toddler was crying. Tsukishima was shaking as he sobbed into his arms.

"Tsukishima?..." Izaya questioned quietly. "What's wrong?.."

"I-I.." Tsukishima couldn't contain his sobs as he tried speaking. Izaya pulled Tsukishima off of his shoulder and wiped his eyes with his sleeves and looked into his eyes, a warm affection burning in his carmine orbs, hoping to get the toddler to speak to him.

"A-aya…" Tsukishima whimpered, wiping his eyes.

"Hmm?.."

"C-can I call you Daddy?.."

* * *

 **A/N: I gotta admit, this chapter was cute and fun to re-read and finish writing haha Let me know in the reviews what you think. Also, I've been thinking of writing for another fandom. *Cough* FNAF *Cough* Would any of you read the stories that I would write for that Fandom? Would you be mad at me if I did? Please respond in the reviews.**

 **~Kishou-Chan**


	21. We're a Family

**A/N: Yay, I'm still alive! Sorry for the long wait guys! My muse is slowly coming back to me! I do have some news though! Mostly good, and a little bad. Okay, so bad first! This story will be A LOT shorter than I expected it to be! It's going to range anywhere from 30-35 chapters at most. I've re-rendered the plot and changed some things, so that's going to be more beneficial for me as a writer, because it supplies several subplots for the following books. And there's the good news! There's going to be 3 books! The sequel will focus more on what can happen to a broken family, and the consequences of keeping secrets, and the saga, is going to focus down on Tsukishima as he's growing up, and what he has to deal with. So in the sequel Tsukishima will be about 5-6, and in the saga, he'll be from 6-7 till about 18-19. So I'm really excited about that. ANOTHER THIng. Chapter 22, is gonna be smut. Yup. It was bound to happen kids. OH And this chapter is so freaking angsty and cute like I can't even. Enjoy~ :D**

* * *

Chapter 21:

Izaya's POV

"C-can I call you Daddy?.." Izaya was speechless. His whole world stopped, and for once in his life, he had an ultimate purpose. He was a father now. Feeling his own eyes water, he smiled, which turned into a grin, pulling Tsukishima into a tight embrace.

"Yes, of course you can.." Izaya murmured happily, trying to contain his overwhelming emotions. Tsukishima hiccupped with a happy sob as he buried his face into his chest. Izaya knew this must've been an overwhelming moment for Tsukishima, as it was for him, but it made it all the better. Smiling happily, Izaya pried Tsuki off of his shoulder and wiped his eyes with a smile. "Now, do you wanna tell me why you were crying?" Izaya asked with a smile. Tsukishima smiled bashfully and hid his face.

"B-because.. I was worried my real daddy would get mad at me for this, but he isn't here, so he doesn't know," Tsukishima explained. "And I was scared that you weren't going to love me.." Tsukishima trailed off. Izaya froze and felt his heart shatter.

"Tsukishima… I want you to know that you and Shizuo, are my entire world. I wouldn't give you two up for anything in this world. I love you both way too much to let you go.. I want you to realize that I will never hurt you and let you go. I'm here to stay," Izaya murmured truthfully. Tsukishima looked up at him before jumping onto him with a hug.

"T-thank you Daddy.." Tsukishima whispered, enjoying the new title. Izaya enjoyed it so much more.

"You're welcome son," And that's when it hit Izaya once again, making his eyes water. Tsukishima beamed and hugged him tighter.

"Daddy, how did you and moma meet?" Tsukishima asked. They were finally a family.

"Well.. We met in Highschool. We weren't really friends then, but I was able to get your moma to open up to me, and we eventually fell in love," Izaya explained with a smile, moving to lay down next to Tsukishima.

"Oh.. Did moma tell you about my other daddy?.." Tsukishima asked hesitantly. Izaya sighed and nodded, looking to Tsukishima with pained eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tsu-Chan.. I wish I could've helped you when he hurt you.. I won't ever do that to you, I promise.." Izaya murmured, leaning down and kissing his forehead. Tsukishima giggled quietly with a smile.

"I know you won't. My old daddy was really bad though. He hurt moma and forced him to do things he didn't want to do.. He was also really mean to me and did something to me, that moma says I should try forgetting.." Tsukishima went on to explain his past. Izaya's breath hitched.

"What did he do?..." Izaya asked hesitantly. Tsukishima looked uncomfortable all of the sudden.

".. M-moma said it was called rape..." Tsukishima's voice was serious and quiet. Izaya's heart stopped. Why… Why did the innocent have to get punished in such ways?... Izaya felt his heart crack and shatter as he felt painful tears pool in his eyes. Tsukishima looked up at Izaya worriedly and whined. "D-daddy.. Don't cry.." Tsukishima whimpered. Izaya shook his head and sniffed, pulling the toddler into his chest, hugging him tightly, tears racing down his cheeks. He hugged Tsukishima as tightly as he could. Nobody would ever touch Tsukishima in such a vulgar way, ever again. Izaya's tears didn't lessen as he pulled away and looked at Tsukishima. He hugged the toddler tightly again, feeling himself crumble. Why?.. Why did Tsukishima deserve all of this? He didn't.. But life threw it him anyways. Izaya was outraged. He would hurt Hyochai, or even kill him if he ever saw him in his lifetime.

"D-daddy.. Please c-calm d-down.." Tsukishima whispered. Izaya sniffed and nodded, looking at the toddler.

"I'm s-so sorry Tsukishima.. I promise that as long as I live, no one is ever going to touch you like that again.." Izaya whispered. Tsukishima smiled sadly and hugged him tightly. Izaya hugged him back without hesitation. Sniffling, Izaya wiped his eyes, calming down. Tsukishima smiled and crawled out of his arms, running over to his toy box to grab something. It was a small rabbit plushie he had in his tiny hands. He ran back over to Izaya and gave it to him with a smile. "What's this?" Izaya asked, looking down at the rabbit in his hands.

"It's a bunny that M-moma gave me! M-moma said to hug it tightly any time I felt sad, and you seem r-really sad, so y-you need the Bunny now!" Tsukishima grinned. Izaya's heart swelled. Tsukishima was the most precious thing he had ever encountered in his life. Izaya grinned and scooped Tsukishima into a tight hug, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you baby.." Izaya murmured, kissing his cheek again. Tsukishima giggled, than yawned, catching Izaya's attention. Izaya chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I think someone's tired.." Izaya chuckled. Tsukishima giggled quietly, yawning again. "Come on, let's get you tucked into bed," Izaya smiled. Tsukishima giggled, as he was tucked into bed. "Good Night Tsu-Chan," Izaya smiled, kissing his forehead gently before turning away. However, before he could get anywhere, a small hand tugged at his sleeve.

"D-daddy… Can you sleep with me?" Tsukishima asked in a quiet voice. Izaya chuckled and smiled, nodding.

"Yeah.. I can sleep with you baby," Izaya smiled gently, climbing into the other side of Tsuki's bed, pulling him into his arms.

"I love you Daddy.." Tsukishima whispered tiredly.

"I love you too son," Izaya murmured, kissing his forehead before falling asleep.

*Next Day*

Izaya awoke to sound of screaming. High pitched screaming. Tsukishima. Izaya instantly launched himself from the bed, just as Shizuo was running up the stairs. Tsukishima was in their room. Izaya followed suit, despite being drowsy from sleeping.

"Tsuki?!" Shizuo questioned. Tsukishima was crying and staring at something.

"M-moma! Kill it!" Tsukishima screamed, sobbing as he shook with fear. Shizuo looked over at what he was talking about. There, on the wall, was a large, deathly black, spider. Shizuo paled, running over and grabbing Tsukishima.

"Izaya! Kill it!" Shizuo yelled, trying to comfort Tsukishima. Izaya wasn't one for messing with spiders, never really having to deal with them, but since he was considered Tsuki's father now, he had to man up. Even to a spider. Izaya huffed and grabbed a book, creeping over to the spider, which didn't seem that harmless. Until it looked at him.

 ** _SMACK!_**

Izaya pressed the book against the wall, making sure the spider was dead. Izaya huffed and moved the book, seeing as how the spider was dead. Tsukishima sniffed and giggled. Shizuo smiled and looked to Izaya.

"D-daddy!" Tsukishima cried out, reaching out for him. Shizuo paled. Izaya could only grin and take Tsukishima into his arms.

"I-Izaya?.." Shizuo asked. Izaya grinned and kissed his cheek.

"I'm daddy now," Izaya winked, making Shizuo turn 50 shades of red. Izaya chuckled and smiled. "But yeah, Shizu-Chan.. Tsukishima calls me Dad now," Izaya smiled contently. Tsukishima giggled and hugged Izaya tightly. Shizuo looked like he was going to cry out of happiness. Izaya smiled and looked to Tsukishima who looked just as shy and embarrassed.

"Tsukishima?" Shizuo asked for confirmation. Tsuki giggled and nodded, Shizuo bursting happiness. Izaya chuckled and smiled, kissing Tsukishima's cheek before walking up and giving Shizuo a quick kiss on delicate lips.

"Ne, Shizu-Chan, We're a family now," Izaya grinned prideful and happily. Shizuo smiled ear to ear, but something told Izaya that there was something else behind that smile. And when Izaya met Shizuo's eye, something new was glittering in those eyes. Lust. Izaya grinned, and looked down to Tsukishima. They would need a baby sitter.

"I'll be back," Shizuo said quickly, Izaya could only chuckle as he watched Shizuo race to the phone. No sooner than he had disappeared, he had returned with a wicked grin.

"Tsukishima, Do you want to visit Aunt Celty and Uncle Shinra?" Shizuo asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Tsukishima grinned excitedly. Shizuo beamed and looked to Izaya who had a wolfish grin on his face. An hour later, Shizuo had an overnight bag packed for Tsukishima, and was waiting for Izaya in his car. He didn't know Izaya had one, but apparently he did, just never used it often. Izaya had soon returned, getting into the car, starting the engine. Shizuo was a little nervous about being in a car with Tsukishima, but he trusted Izaya enough. It took half the time it normally would to walk to Shinra and Celty's but when they did reach the apartment, Tsukishima started getting clingy. Thankfully, Tsukishima didn't throw a fit when they left, but he did get a little sad. When they had returned back to the apartment, Shizuo could barely walk correctly. As they busted through the door, lips locked, eyes closed, bodies pressed together, Shizuo felt something stir in his chest that he's never felt before. True Happiness. He finally had a family to call his own.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that? I know the ending is rushed, but eh. I'll redeem myself with the smut ;D But omg. "Moma says it's called Rape..." MY HEART. WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF GUYS. omfg. I'msorryDX I just love torturing my babies ;w; I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and expect more updates! My muse is coming back! ^^**

 **~Kishou-Chan**


	22. Bittersweet Love

**A/N: Heyo! Sorry for the wait, but I finally got this done! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you guys, just been busy. Also, thank you to those who reviewed on my little note, I really appreciate the fact that you guys still stick around through out the wait, I can't wait to get this story back on track! Hopefully going to try finding my planning sheets for this story so that I can continue writing, but please stick around for more info on updates and such! I can't wait to hear your responses on this! Thanks for staying tuned! :)**

* * *

Chapter 22:

Mixed POV

Both of them stumbled into the bedroom, lips locked, hips grinding against each other. They were both a panting mess by the time they reached the mess, but of them already turned on by the tension between them. As Izaya pushed Shizuo gently back onto the bed, he found himself smirking, realizing Shizuo was going to be 100% his now. Shizuo blushed as he met Izaya´s eye. He would never admit it, but he loved being affectionate with the raven, especially in times like this and that a little rough play always turned him on. As Izaya crawled on top of the blonde, he chuckled with a smirk, nipping at his exposed neck.

¨My, Shizu-Chan, were finally together,¨ Izaya smirked. Shizuo couldn´t stop the red blush on his cheeks.

¨Shut it..¨ Shizuo muttered, blushing as he looked away shyly. Izaya chuckled and stole him in for another kiss, which he met gracefully. The two of them were always in sync with their emotions and actions. They both knew what they both wanted, and they wanted it so badly, but time was dragging on and they had all night. Shizuo smiled as Izaya moved to nip at his neck and collar bone, eliciting a breathy moan from Shizuo. Izaya had the upper hand always, and would always have it, which he knew how to use to both his advantages and disadvantages. And in times like this, Shizuo was his victim to whatever he pleased, but he would never hurt Shizuo. He would never make Shizuo cry, sad, or leave. He wouldn´t ever, _ever_ hurt him. As Izaya´s hands trailed skillfully underneath Shizuo´s shirt, his fingers danced upon toned abs, due to all of the parkour that they usually did, and due to his strength. Shizuo wasn´t bulking with muscle, but he was definitely toned. Izaya loved to tease the blonde, his fingers finding a small treasure, lightly pinching a small nub, earning a quiet moan from the writhing blonde. He then made a move of swiftfully removing Shizuo's shirt without much of a distraction, allowing more to happen.

"Shizu-Chan, you're rather loud, good thing Tsu-Chan isn't here~" Izaya snickered, leaning down to bring the small nub to his lips. Shizuo gasped and smacked Izaya upside the back of the head.

"Shut it you stupid f-flea!" Shizuo huffed, cheeks dusted with red. Izaya chuckled and lapped around the small nub before sucking on it a little before moving down the blonde's chest. Izaya chuckled as a ghostly breath ghosted against toned abs. Izaya made sure to take things slow with Shizuo, making sure he was as comfortable as possible. As he pressed a gentle kiss to the blondes stomach, he smiled, leaning back up to press another tender kiss to the blonde's lips.

"Shizu-Chan, I want you to know something. I'll never hurt you.. Never in my entire lifetime will I hurt you, or will I ever hurt Tsu-Chan.. You both mean the world to me.." Izaya trailed off, smiling as he kissed away a tear that rolled down Shizuo's cheek. He never failed to make the blonde cry out of happiness, and that alone proved just how much they both meant to each other. Smiling he kissed Shizuo chastely, moving down his stomach. As he reached Shizuo's belt, he glanced back up at Shizuo who seemed a little hesitant. He glanced away, a look of worry crossing his facial expressions. Worried, Izaya instantly crawled back up to the Shizuo. "Shizu-Chan? What's wrong? Do you want to stop?" Izaya asked, genuine concern lacing his tone. Shizuo shook his head, looking back up at Izaya with the most anxious face ever.

"Y-you'll be gentle.. Right?.." Shizuo asked quietly, trembling slightly. Izaya's eyes widened as he suddenly hugged Shizuo tightly, burying his face into the blond's neck.

"Oh god.. What did he do to you?.." Izaya whispered faintly. He wasn't really surprised to hear Shizuo a bit scared of Sex. He could only imagine what that man did to Shizuo after hearing what he did to Tsukishima. Izaya didn't want to think about it, but also knew that he wouldn't let it sit. Izaya pressed a kiss into the blond's neck before pulling away, cupping Shizuo's cheeks.

"I'll be so gentle it'll be like your _proper_ first time," Izaya smiled reassuringly. Shizuo blushed and smiled, nodding as he gave the raven a small peck on the cheek.

"Thank you.." Shizuo murmured quietly. Izaya smiled faintly and moved back down the blonde's body, peppering kisses all over his chest and stomach. Once he reached Shizuo's belt, he glanced up at him for a moment for approval, seeing Shizuo nod, he proceeded. He hooked his finger's under the belt and undid it gently before removing it. Then he began to tug the pants down. Shizuo let out a small noise, which made Izaya stop before he continued. As he continued tugging the pants down, he could see the buldge in Shizuo's boxers and smiled faintly. At least Shizuo still had a bit of a Sex Drive. He smiled as kissed the other's abdomen before finally tugging off the pants. Looking up at Shizuo he smiled before he moved onto his boxers. He glanced up at Shizuo for permission. Shizuo smiled sheepishly, an adorable blush adorning his cheeks as he nodded. Izaya chuckled at the Blonde's actions before he slowly tugged Shizuo's boxers free. Once the boxers were gone, Shizuo's erection stood tall and proud. Izaya smiled gently down at Shizuo.

"I promise Shizuo, I'm going to be so gentle that you won't even feel it," Izaya purred gently, making Shizuo blush madly. He chuckled as he leaned down, breath ghosting over the other's member. Shizuo gasped sharply as Izaya suddenly took into his mouth, skipping the entire feeling part. He wanted to make sure Shizuo felt good. He knew a handjob felt nice, but he wanted to give Shizuo more. As he took in Shizuo's member, he chuckled, sending vibrations through his member, making Shizuo shudder. Izaya set to work quickly, but made sure everything was right and felt right. He slowly began bobbing his head, tongue swirling around the shaft and under the head, Shizuo shivering and gasping at every little movement.

"I-Izaya.. O-oh..!" Shizuo moaned quietly, hand reaching out to tangle in the raven's locks. Izaya smirked as he began sucking harder, hand joining in the movement. "O-oh god!.." Shizuo panted and cried out as Izaya began taking him deeper into his mouth, making sure _everything_ went right. Shizuo whined and whimpered under Izaya's hand, victim to his every sexual wish and desire. But Shizuo knew Izaya wouldn't hurt him. Not ever. And that's something he loves about Izaya. Izaya is a changed man now, for the better, and that's something he'll always love about the raven. Izaya looked up with a devlish look in his eye as he began moving faster, practically deepthroating him at this point. A sharp gasp tore out of Shizuo's throat as Izaya worked more quickly and more expertly. He moaned and writhed, body shaking from the unerving pleasure he's never really felt before. Hyochai never gave him pleasure. He only sexually tortured him for his own pleasure. He also recalled that he used his son for his dirty works, never being able to forgive himself for that happening, thinking he caused it. But he knew that wasn't true. He just wished he could've stopped it before it happen. Shizuo suddenly felt his stomach coil and tighten, a new feeling coming to him. He knows what was happening, but never really felt it. It was getting tighter, this coil, and suddenly Shizuo cried out, the coil breaking as he released into the other's mouth. He suddenly sat up, watching as Izaya sallowed, licking his lips afterwards with a smirk.

"T-that's nasty Izaya!" Shizuo gasped. Izaya chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, I can't help it when you taste so sweet~" Izaya purred, chuckling at Shizuo's horrified expression.

"Y-you're t-terrible!" Shizuo puffed out his cheeks, letting Izaya push him back down onto the bed.

"I know, Love, but you love me," Izaya smiled, leaning down to bring the other into another heated kiss. He didn't want to startle Shizuo with his own length so he decided to distract him with kissing as he undid his own pants and boxers. Shizuo didn't seem to mind any attention to this, so Izaya took it for granted and suddenly broke away, wanting to prepare him for what they were about to do. Shizuo panted for air before gasping as he caught sight of the other's size. He looked up fearfully at Izaya, trembling almost. Izaya frowned and leaned back up to pull him into another kiss.

"It's alright Shizuo, I promise, I'll be as gentle as I possibly can, I won't hurt you on purpose, okay?" Izaya smiled faintly as Shizuo nodded, feeling a little more comforted by the words. Izaya smiled and broke away from the other, fishing out the lube from the night stand drawer. "Alright, just relax Shizuo, it'll feel a little weird, uncomfortable even, but I'm just prepping you for what's coming, okay?" Izaya eased Shizuo back as the other nodded. Izaya smiled before squeezing some of the slick onto his fingers. Looking up at Shizuo for a moment, he glanced back down, lining a finger up with Shizuo's entrance. Slowly pushing it in, he watched as Shizuo writhed in slight discomfort, but didn't object. Izaya smiled and continued by pressing another finger in, earning a gasp from Shizuo. As Izaya continued, he siscored the two fingers back and forth, making sure to stretch Shizuo perfectly and loosely so that it didn't hurt when he went in.

"Okay?" Izaya asked, looking up at Shizuo for his confirmation. Shizuo was silent for a moment before nodding, getting comfortable. Izaya smiled and continued stretching the other before adding the last finger, making Shizuo whine slightly. "It's alright.." Izaya cooed faintly before he moved the fingers around, stretching Shizuo thoroughly. Shizuo gasped and writhed as the fingers moved around inside of him. It felt weird, but it didn't hurt. Izaya continued moving his fingers as gently as possible, making sure not to hurt Shizuo or make him feel uncomfortable. Izaya listened to Shizuo for any signs of pain or discomfort, but only found that the blond was just panting. Izaya smiled before pulling his fingers out, looking up at Shizuo as he looked back down at him.

"Are you okay?" Izaya asked quietly, making sure Shizuo was alright after the prepping.

"Y-yeah.. It felt.. n-nice.." Shizuo blushed at the confession, making Izaya chuckle.

"It's alright Shizu-Chan, it's supposed to," Izaya smiled as he crawled up to bring Shizuo into another heated kiss. As the kiss became more passionate, Izaya fumbled with the drawer, fishing out the lube as he lined himself up with Shizuo's entrance. As the kiss became deeper, Izaya slicked some more lube on his length before he shifted, letting Shizuo adjust before he began pushing into the other slowly. However, it was suddenly too much for Shizuo as he tightened up, gasping as his face contorted into one of discomfort.

"F-feels w-weird!" Shizuo whined, shifting in discomfort. Izaya bit his lip as he tried to ease back into Shizuo.

"It's alright Shizuo, I know it feels weird, but it's going to feel good soon," Izaya tried coaxing. Shizuo was a little hesitant before he relaxed a little, allowing Izaya to breathe again. Izaya smiled and continued easing in, careful not to hurt Shizuo.

"Ow, s-stop!" Shizuo suddenly cried out, tensing. Izaya internally panicked as he pulled out a little.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention, are you okay?!" Izaya panicked, making sure Shizuo was alright.

"Y-yeah.. Just hurt a little.." Shizuo murmured, looking away slightly. Izaya frowned and turned him to look back at him for a moment.

"Shizuo, never be afraid to tell me if it hurts. I don't want to ever hurt you intentionally or purposely. If it hurts, you tell me and I'll stop right away, Okay?" Izaya reassured. "I'm not him. I'm not going to force you through pain," Izaya smiled. Shizuo blushed and nodded, looking back up at Izaya before pulling him into another kiss.

"T-thank you.." Shizuo smiled, blushing still. Izaya smiled and kissed his forehead before looking back down at him.

"Are you wanting to continue?" Izaya asked, not wanting to force Shizuo into sex with him. Shizuo nodded with a smile.

"Yeah.. I do want to continue," Shizuo smiled. Izaya smirked and eased Shizuo back onto the bed again.

"Alright and just remember, to relax," Izaya smiled before he began moving slightly. Izaya waited for Shizuo's reaction before he began moving slowly, careful not to hurt him. He watched as Shizuo looked conflicted at first before a quiet moan broke from him. He smirked and smiled as he began picking up the pace, still careful. Shizuo was soon a panting and moaning mess, trembling almost as Izaya picked up his pace. It felt nice, it really did, Shizuo wasn't going to lie. Just like Izaya had said, he wasn't going to hurt him and so far he hasn't. Shizuo smiled to himself as Izaya twined their fingers together, holding his hand gently, thumb rubbing the side of his hand. Izaya groaned slightly as he continued rocking into Shizuo, gently and smoothly. He would never hurt Shizuo intentionally and he didn't plan on doing so. Their movements were slow, but in time, they picked up into something more. Shizuo was a moaning mess, trembling as Izaya continued to move inside of him.

"I-Izaya.. Oh g-god.." Shizuo whimpered, trembling as the pleasure and excitement began to build up. Izaya smirked softly as he continued moving inside the other.

"Feels good, right?" Izaya asked in a husky tone. Shizuo nodded as he panted, turning his head to bury it into the pillow, a blushing mess.

"Y-yeah.." Shizuo whispered back, panting, breathing heavily.

"It'll feel even better," Izaya smirked as he angled himself and began to thrust a little more deeply, though he was still gentle. Shizuo moaned out softly as the angled position began creating an even better sensation, one that felt even greater.

"O-oh.. I-Izaya.. ah!" Shizuo moaned out, hands gripping in the sheets.

"J-just wait Shizu-Chan.." Izaya smirked as he continued to thrust deeply into the other. Suddenly, Izaya found something. Shizuo's sweet spot. Suddenly hitting it, Shizuo cried out, tears peeking in his eyes. The pleasure was soon becoming too much as he felt that familiar coil in his abdomen. Izaya smirked and continued to hit that spot repetitively, making sure Shizuo felt every ounce of pleasure he had to offer. Shizuo was a crying mess as Izaya picked up his pace, angling deeper, making everything feel _good_. Shizuo cried out as Izaya began thrusting harder against the spot, both of them moaning at the pleasure each of them were feeling. "D-damn.." Izaya groaned, trembling as he picked up the pace and power. Shizuo panted and cried out suddenly, gasping.

"I-IZAYA!" Shizuo cried out as the coil that had been tightening suddenly burst, as he came all over his stomach and chest. Izaya smirked lazily as he suddenly pounded into Shizuo, making sure to fill the blonde as he came too.

"S-shizuo.." Izaya panted lazily as he gasped for air, letting Shizuo relax from his high. "Shizuo? You okay?" Izaya asked, looking down at the blonde as he panted, out of breath.

"Y-yeah.." Shizuo whispered, voice hoarse. Izaya smiled faintly and pulled out slowly, Shizuo whining faintly. Izaya smiled and climbed out of the bed, going into the bathroom before coming back with a wet cloth. Izaya sat back down, cleaning Shizuo up gently. Izaya hazily smiled down at the blonde as he looked up at him, a dazed look in his eye. Izaya tossed the cloth to the side as he climbed into the other side of the bed, pulling Shizuo close to his chest. Shizuo laid his head down on Izaya's shoulder, smiling as he closed his eyes. Izaya chuckled softly as the blonde dozed off to sleep, looking down at him as he brushed some of his bangs aside.

"I love you Shizuo.. I hope you know that I'll never treat you like he did, and that you and Tsukishima are the most precious things to me ever.. I love you so much, sleep well my love.."

* * *

 **A/N: Not my best lemon, but I hoped you guys enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it, even though I got a little sloppy towards the ending. Oh well, I'll make up for it in the future. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this update! Please stay tuned to further chapters! :)**

 **~ Lady-Trash**


End file.
